Salvamento de Prazer
by kika cullen
Summary: NC17-Para o SEAL Edward Cullen salvar Bella Swan era muito fácil, exceto por sua desesperada noite de paixão.Quando seu trabalho como soldado acaba, seu trabalho como marido e pai começa.Agora como manter a mãe do seu filho a salvo.
1. Resumo

Resumo

Ela

Bella Swan necessitava de um Salvador. O grupo terrorista que a tinha prisioneira certamente não toleraria seu silêncio por muito mais tempo. Em vez disso, silenciariam-na... Para sempre.

Então, ele saiu da escuridão.

Lindo e perigoso, liberou Bella de seus raptores e a envolveu em seus braços protetores...

Ele

O SEAL da Armada Edward Cullen era o melhor.

Nenhuma missão havia sequer tirado o melhor dele... até agora.

Salvar Bella Swan tinha sido um livro de texto —exceto por sua desesperada noite de paixão.

E embora seu trabalho como soldado tinha terminado ao liberá-la, seus deveres como marido logo tinham começado.

Mas ele preferia morrer antes de permitir que o inimigo machucasse à mãe de seu filho.


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Edward Cullen não estava feliz.

Ninguém a bordo do porta-aviões USS Montgomery estava feliz; Bom, possivelmente o estivessem os cozinheiros, mas inclusive isso era incerto, porque os homens que os serviam estavam ásperos e à defensiva. Os marinheiros não estavam felizes; os homens do radar não estavam felizes, os artilheiros não estavam felizes, marinhe-os não estavam felizes, o comandante não estava feliz, os pilotos não estavam felizes, o chefe aéreo não estava feliz, o segundo comandante não estava feliz, e o Capitão Udaka certa-mente não estava feliz.

Mas a descontente mistura dos cinco mil marinheiros a bordo do porta-aviões não se aproximava do nível de descontente do Tenente Coronel Cullen.

O capitão o superava. O segundo comandante o superava. O Tenente Coronel Cullen se dirigiu a eles com todo o respeito devido a sua fila, mas ambos os homens estavam incomodamente conscientes de que seus traseiros pendiam de um fio e suas carreiras estavam na linha. Na realidade, suas carreiras provavelmente estivessem na privada. Não haveria nenhuma corte marcial, mas tampouco haveriam mais promoções, e lhes dariam os comandos menos populares a partir de agora até que se retirassem ou renunciassem, sua escolha dependia de quão claramente pudessem ler o escrito na parede.

O rosto amplo e agradável do Capitão Udaka era um que levava facilmente a responsabilidade, mas agora sua expressão estava marcada por linhas de triste aceitação quando encontrou o olhar glacial do tenente coronel. Em geral, os SEAL o punham nervoso; não confiava plenamente neles ou a forma que operavam fora das regulações normais. Este em particular, o fazia desejar seriamente estar em algum outro lado... qualquer lado... em outra parte.

Na reunião informativa, Cullen tinha sido remoto, mas agradável, controlado. A maioria dos SEAL tinham um lado selvagem e duro, mas Cullen parecia mais um pôster de recrutamento regular para a Armada, perfeito em seu uniforme branco e com suas maneiras friamente corteses. O Capitão Udaka se havia sentido cômodo com ele, seguro que o Tenente Coronel Cullen era do tipo administrativo mais que uma parte real desses loucos selvagens dos SEAL.

A cortesia permanecia, e o controle. O uniforme branco luzia tão perfeito como antes. Mas não havia nada no absoluto agradável na voz profunda, ou na fúria glacial que iluminava seus claros olhos de um verde muito raro. A aura de perigo que o rodeava era tão forte que quase se podia tocar, e o Capitão Udaka sabia que se equivocou drasticamente na avaliação do Cullen. Este não era um cavaleiro de escritório; na realidade, este era um homem com o que outros deviam caminhar muito brandamente. O capitão sentia como se sua pele estivesse sendo esfolada de seu corpo. Além disso, nunca se havia sentido tão perto da morte como o tinha sentido no momento que Cullen entrou em seus quartéis depois de inteirar-se do que tinha acontecido.

— Capitão, você foi informado do exercício — disse Edward friamente. — Todos neste navio foram informados, assim como lhes notificou que meus homens não levariam armas de nenhum tipo. Explique então por que demônios dispararam a dois de meus homens!

O senhor Boyd, olhou suas mãos. O pescoço do Capitão Udaka se sentia muito apertado, exceto já estava desabotoado, e a única coisa que o estrangulava era o olhar dos olhos do Cullen.

— Não há desculpas —disse ele asperamente. — Possivelmente os guardas estavam assustados e dispararam sem pensar. Possivelmente foi uma estúpida coisa de machos, querendo lhes demonstrar aos grandes e maus SEAL que não poderiam penetrar nossa segurança, depois de tudo. Isso não importa. Não há desculpas —tudo o que acontecia a bordo de sua nave era, finalmente, sua responsabilidade.

Os guardas impulsivos pagariam seu engano... e também o faria ele.

— Meus homens já tinham penetrado sua segurança —disse brandamente Edward, e seu tom fez que ao capitão lhe arrepiassem os cabelos da nuca.

— Estou consciente disso - a violação da segurança de seu navio era sal nas feridas do capitão, mas nada no absoluto comparado com o enorme engano que tinha cometido quando os homens sob suas ordens tinham aberto fogo contra os desarmados SEAL. Seus homens, sua responsabilidade. Nem ajudava a seus sentimentos que, quando duas de sua equipe tinham sido abatidos, o resto da equipe SEAL, desarmados, tinham tomado rapidamente o controle e assegurado a área. Traduzido, isso queria dizer que se encarregaram bruscamente dos guardas que tinham disparado e agora estavam na enfermaria junto com os dois homens aos que dispararam. Em realidade, a frase "encarregaram bruscamente" era um eufemismo para o fato de que os SEAL lhe tinham dado uma surra infernal a seus homens.

O tenente Seth era o SEAL mais gravemente ferido. Tinha recebido uma bala no peito e seria evacuado por ir a Alemanha logo que se estabilizasse. O outro SEAL, o Oficial Major Quil, tinha recebido um tiro na coxa; à bala lhe tinha quebrado o fêmur. Também seria enviado a Alemanha, mas sua condição era estável, embora seu humor não. O doutor do navio se viu obrigado a sedá-lo para evitar que se vingasse dos guardas maltratados, dois dos quais ainda seguiam inconscientes.

Os cinco membros restantes da equipe SEAL estavam na sala de Planejamento de Missão, rondando como tigres furiosos que procuram a alguém a quem maltratar só para lhes fazer sentir melhor. Estavam confinados à área por ordem do Cullen, e toda a tripulação do navio se manteve afastada deles. O Capitão Udaka desejava poder fazer o mesmo com o Cullen. Tinha a impressão de que a fria selvageria estava rondando sob a superfície do controle do homem. Seria o inferno a pagar pelo fiasco de esta noite.

O telefone de seu escritório emitiu um som áspero, embora sentiu-se aliviado pela interrupção, o Capitão Udaka desprendeu o receptor e ladrou:

— Dei ordens de que não desejava ser... —deteve-se, escutando, e sua expressão trocou. Seu olhar se dirigiu ao Mackenzie. — Vamos para lá —disse ele e pendurou.

— Há uma transmissão codificada que chegou para você —disse ao Cullen e ficou de pé. — Urgente —o que seja que contivera a mensagem da transmissão, o Capitão Udaka o olhou como uma pausa muito bem-vinda.

Edward escutou atentamente a segura transmissão via satélite, sua mente corria depressa à medida que começava a planejar a logística da missão.

— Minha equipe tem dois homens menos, senhor —disse ele. —Higgins e Odessa foram feridos no exercício de segurança —não disse como tinham sido feridos; isso seria arrumado através de outros canais.

— Maldita seja —murmurou o Almirante Lindley.

Ele estava em um escritório da Embaixada dos EUA em Atenas. Olhou a outros que estavam no escritório: o embaixador Swan, alto e enxuto, com a suavidade legada por toda uma vida de privilégios e bem-estar, embora agora havia uma expressão dura e aterrorizada em seus olhos castanhos; o chefe de estação da CIA, Art Sandefer, um homem indescritível de cabelos curtos e cinzas, e olhos cansados e inteligentes; e, finalmente, Mack Prewett, em segundo lugar só detrás o Sandefer na hierarquia local da CIA; o Almirante Lindley sabia que Mack era considerado, pelo general, como um homem que obtinha coisas, um homem com quem era perigoso atravessar-se em seu caminho. Por toda sua firmeza, entretanto, não era um vaqueiro que pusesse em perigo às pessoas ao sair-se na metade de um problema. Era tão minucioso como decisivo, e foi através de seus contatos que tinham obtido a boa e oportuna informação para este caso.

O almirante tinha posto Edward nos alto-falantes, assim que os outros três na sala tinham escutado as más notícias sobre a equipe SEAL em que tinham estado postas todas suas esperanças. O embaixador Swan parecia inclusive mais gasto.

— Teremos que usar outra equipe —disse Art Sandefer.

— Isso tomará muito tempo! —disse o embaixador com violência reprimida. — Meu Deus, ela já poderia estar... —deteve-se, com o rosto angustiado. Não foi capaz de terminar a frase.

— Eu entrarei na equipe —disse Edward. Sua voz amplificada foi clara na sala a prova de som. — Somos os que estamos mais perto, e podemos estar preparados para partir em uma hora.

— Você? —perguntou o almirante, assustado. — Edward, não viu ação ao vivo desde...

— Minha última ascensão —finalizou Edward secamente.

Não lhe tinha gostado da ação de operações para a administração, e estava considerando seriamente resignar sua comissão. Tinha vinte e sete anos, e estava começando a ver como se o êxito em seu campo eleito estava lhe impedindo que o pusesse em prática; quanto mais alto fora a fila do oficial, menos probabilidades tinha de estar no meio da ação. Tinha estado considerando algo em aplicação legal, ou possivelmente inclusive renunciar e se juntar-se ao irmão. Havia ação incessante aí, com toda segurança. Mas agora, entretanto, uma missão tinha sido jogada em seu colo, e ele a ia tomar.

— Treino com meus homens, Almirante —disse ele. — Não estou oxidado ou fora de forma.

— Não penso que o esteja —replicou o Almirante Lindley, e suspirou. Encontrou-se com o olhar angustiado do embaixador, lendo a silenciosa súplica de ajuda. — Podem seis homens encarregar-se da missão? —perguntou a Edward.

— Senhor, não arriscaria a meus homens se não pensasse que poderíamos fazer o trabalho.

Desta vez o almirante olhou ao Art Sandefer e ao Mack Prewett. A expressão do Art era evasiva, o homem da Companhia se recusava a arriscar seu pescoço, mas Mack lhe deu um pequeno assentimento com a cabeça ao almirante. O Almirante Lindley considerou rapidamente todos os fatores. O que tinham era uma equipe SEAL que estaria com dois homens menos, e o líder seria um oficial que não tinha estado em uma missão ativa por mais de um ano, mas esse oficial resultava ser Edward Cullen. Tendo considerado todas as coisas, o almirante não pôde pensar em outro homem que realizasse melhor esta missão. Conhecia o Edward por vários anos, e não havia melhor guerreiro, nem ninguém em que confiasse mais. Se Edward dizia que estava preparado, então estava preparado.

— Está bem. Vá e tira-a dali.

Quando o almirante pendurou, o embaixador Lindley disse:

— Não deveria enviar a alguém mais? A vida de minha filha está em jogo! Este homem não esteve no campo, está fora de forma, fora de prática...

— Esperar até que possamos conseguir outra equipe em posição diminuiria drasticamente nossas oportunidades de encontrá-la —assinalou o almirante da forma mais amável possível. O embaixador Swan não era uma de suas pessoas favoritas. Para a maior parte, ele era um caipira e um esnobe, mas não havia dúvidas de que adorava a sua filha. — E no que concerne a Edward Cullen, não há melhor homem para o trabalho.

— O almirante está no correto —disse tranqüilamente Mack Prewett, com a autoridade que emanava tão naturalmente dele. —Cullen é tão bom no que faz que é quase anti-natural. Sentiria-me cômodo enviando-o sozinho. Se desejar que sua filha retorne, não ponha obstáculos em seu caminho.

O embaixador Swan passou a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto pouco característico para tão fatídico homem; mas era uma indicação de sua agitação.

— Se algo sair mau...

Não foi claro se o que havia em sua voz era uma ameaça ou simplesmente uma preocupação, mas não pôde terminar a oração. Mack Prewett lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Algo sempre sai mau. Se alguém pode arrumá-lo, esse é Cullen.

Depois de que Edward terminou a transmissão segura, foi pela redes de corredores até a sala de Planejamento de Missões. Já podia sentir o fluxo de adrenalina bombeando através de seus músculos quando começou a preparar-se, mental e fisicamente, para o trabalho ante ele. Quando entrou na sala com mapas, gráficos e sistemas de comunicação, e as cômodas cadeiras agrupadas ao redor de uma grande mesa, cinco rostos hostis se voltaram imediatamente para ele, e sentiu a quebra de onda de energia renovada e a fúria de seus homens.

Só um deles, Jared, estava sentado na mesa, mas Jared era o médico da equipe, e usualmente era o mais acalmado do grupo. Tyler, segundo ao mando da equipe e a classe de homem controlado e detalhista, inclinou-se contra o biombo com seus braços cruzados e um olhar assassino em seus estreitos olhos cafés. Mike estava rondando os limites da sala como um gato mal-humorado e faminto. Paul, o franco-atirador da equipe, estava sentado cruzado de pernas em cima da mesa, enquanto passava amorosamente um pano com azeite sobre as partes desmontadas de seu querido rifle. Edward nem sequer levantou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo. Supunha-se que seus homens estariam desarmados, e o tinham estado durante o exercício de segurança que tinha saído tão condenadamente mau, mas manter desarmado Paul era outra história.

— Planejando assumir o controle da nave? —perguntou Edward brandamente ao franco-atirador.

Com frios olhos negros, Paul inclinou a cabeça como se considerasse a idéia.

— Poderia.

Sam tinha estado sentado no escritório, suas costas descansava contra o biombo, mas quando entrou Edward se pôs de pé sem esforço. Nunca dizia nada, mas seu olhar se fixou no rosto de Edward, e uma faísca de interesse substituiu em algo a fúria de seus olhos.

Sam nunca perdia um detalhe, e outros membros da equipe tinham adquirido o hábito de observá-lo, procurando pistas de sua linguagem corporal. Não passaram mais de três segundos antes de que todos os homens estivessem observando Edward com completa concentração.

Mike foi o único que finalmente falou — Como está passando Seth, chefe?

Edward se deu conta que tinham lido a tensão do Sam, mas entenderam mal a causa. Pensavam que Seth tinha morrido por suas feridas. Paul começou a ensamblar seu rifle com movimentos bruscos e econômicos.

— Ele está estável — voltou a assegurar Edward. Conhecia seus homens, sabia quão tensos estavam. Uma equipe SEAL tinha que estar tensa. Sua confiança mútua tinha que ser absoluta, e se algo acontecia a um deles, todos o sentiam. — O transferirão agora. Está delicado, mas porei meu dinheiro no Seth, Quil também vai ficar bem —apoiou um quadril no bordo da mesa, seus pálidos olhos brilhavam com a intensidade que tinha captado a atenção do Sam.

— Escutem bem, meninos. — A filha de um embaixador foi seqüestrada faz umas poucas horas atrás, e vamos a Líbia a resgatá-la.


	3. NA

Oi gente......

Essa fic é uma adaptação de um livro....... e eu não estou iludindo ninguém..... eu amo a História e achei legal adaptar pra Twiligth......

Espero que continuem lendo.......


	4. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Seis figuras vestidas de negro, deslizaram-se silenciosamente ao longo de uma estreita e deserta cale no Benghazi, Líbia. Comunicavam-se por sinais com a mão, ou por sussurros nos aparelhos de surdez Motorola que todos usavam sob seus gorros negros. Edward estava em modo de combate; estava totalmente acalmado quando se abriram passo para o edifício de pedra de quatro pisos onde mantinham a Bella Swan no último piso, se é que seu serviço de inteligência estava no correto, e se ela não tinha sido transferida dentro das passadas horas.

A ação sempre o afetava desta forma, como se cada célula de seu corpo o tivesse estabelecido como o propósito real de existência. Tinha sentido saudades disto, sentido saudades ao ponto de que sabia que não seria capaz de permanecer na Armada sem ele. Em uma missão, todos seus sentidos se voltavam mais agudos, inclusive enquanto um centro profundo de calma radiava para fora. Quanto mais intensa era a ação, mais acalmado se voltava, como se o tempo transcorresse em câmara lenta. Nessas vezes ele podia ver e ouvir cada detalhe, analisar e predizer os resultados, logo tomar sua decisão e atuar... tudo dentro de uma fração de segundo que sentia como minutos. A adrenalina fluía por seu corpo —sentia correr o sangue por suas veias — mas sua mente permanecia separada e tranqüila. Haviam-lhe dito que o olhar em seu rosto durante esses momentos era surpreendentemente remota, crispando os nervos de ver a absoluta carência de expressão.

A equipe avançava em um silêncio bem orquestrado. Cada um sabia o que tinha que fazer, e o que os outros fariam. Esse era o propósito da confiança e o trabalho em equipe que lhes tinha inculcado nas vinte e seis semanas infernais que se conhecia formalmente como treinamento BUD/S. O vínculo entre eles lhes permitia fazer mais coisas juntas do que tivessem obtido se cada um trabalhasse por sua conta. O trabalho em equipe não era só uma palavra para os SEAL, era seu centro.

Sam era o homem guia. Edward preferia usar o enxuto e forte sulista para esse trabalho porque este tinha nervos de aço e podia mover-se tão silenciosamente como um lince. Mike, que quase reverberava com sua nervosa energia, vinha na parte de atrás. Ninguém se aproximava sigilosamente do Mike... salvo Sam. Edward estava justo atrás do Sam, com o Paul, Tyler e Jared alinhados entre o Mike e ele. Sam estava silencioso, acalmado, totalmente seguro. Paul estava estranho com esse rifle, e Jared, além de ser um muito bom SEAL, também tinha a habilidade de curá-los e mantê-los em marcha, se é que se podiam curar. Em geral, Edward nunca tinha trabalhado com um melhor grupo de homens.

Sua presença no Benghazi foi pura sorte, e Edward sabia. Boa sorte para eles e, isso esperava, para a senhorita Swan, mas mau para os terroristas que a tinham seqüestrado da rua em Atenas quinze horas antes. Se o Montgomery não tivesse estado justo ao sul de Giz e na posição perfeita para enviar um resgate, se os SEAL não tivessem estado no porta-aviões para praticar inserções especiais assim como o exercício de segurança, então teria havido uma demora de horas preciosas, possivelmente até de um dia, enquanto que se localizava outra equipe e ficavam em posição. Como se deram as coisas, a penetração especial em território hostil que logo tinham levado a cabo, foi uma coisa real em vez de só uma prática.

A senhorita Swan não só era a filha do embaixador, também era uma empregada da embaixada. O embaixador aparentemente era muito estrito e obsessivo com sua filha, tendo perdido a sua esposa e a seu filho em um ataque terrorista em Roma, quinze anos atrás, quando a senhorita Swan tinha apenas dez anos. Depois disso, manteve-a isolada em escolas privadas, e desde que ela terminou o colégio, tinha estado atuando como sua anfitriã assim como desempenhando seu "trabalho" na embaixada.

Edward suspeitava que seu trabalho não era nada mais que uma tela, algo para mantê-la ocupada. Na realidade, nunca tinha trabalhado um dia em sua vida nem estado afastada do amparo de seu pai... até hoje.

Ela e uma amiga tinham deixado a embaixada para fazer algumas compras. Três homens a tinham segurado, metido em um automóvel e afastado com ela. A amiga tinha avisado imediatamente do seqüestro. Apesar dos esforços de assegurar os aeroportos e portos, cinicamente, Edward suspeitava o atraso deliberado das autoridades gregas, um avião privado tinha decolado de Atenas e parado direto em Benghazi.

Graças à oportuna ação da amiga, alertaram-se às fontes encobertas no Benghazi. Verificou-se que uma jovem mulher com a descrição da senhorita Swan foi tirada do avião e levada rapidamente à cidade, no mesmo edifício que Edward e sua equipe estavam por ingressar.

Tinha que ser ela; não havia muitas mulheres ocidentais de cabelos castanho avermelhados no Benghazi. De fato, apostaria a que só havia uma: Bella Swan.

Estavam apostando a vida dela nisso.

Bella jazia em uma escuridão quase total, pesadas cortinas da única janela bloqueavam quase toda a luz que entrava. Podia dizer que era de noite; o nível do ruído das ruas tinha diminuído lentamente, até que agora só havia principalmente silêncio. Os homens que a raptaram se foram finalmente, provavelmente para dormir. Não se preocuparam de que pudesse escapar; estava nua e amarrada firmemente à cama de armar na qual a deixaram. Ataram seus pulsos e colocaram seus braços sobre sua cabeça e a ataram à armação da cama de armar. Também lhe ataram os tornozelos, logo os asseguraram à armação. Apenas se podia mover; doíam-lhe todos os músculos do corpo, mas os de seus ombros ardiam com agonia. Teria gritado, teria rogado por que alguém viesse e lhe soltasse as ataduras que mantinham seus braços sobre sua cabeça, mas sabia que as únicas pessoas que viriam seriam os que a tinham prendido nesta posição, e faria algo, daria tudo para evitar vê-los outra vez.

Tinha frio. Não se tinham incomodado em lhe pôr uma manta sobre seu corpo nu, e longos e convulsivos estremecimentos a mantinham tiritando, embora não podia dizer se estava congelada pelo ar noturno ou pela comoção. Supunha que não importava. O frio era frio.

Tratou de pensar, tratou de ignorar a dor, tratou de não sucumbir à comoção e ao terror. Não sabia onde estava, não sabia se podia escapar, mas se lhe apresentava a mais mínima oportunidade, estaria pronta para tomá-la. Não seria capaz de escapar esta noite; suas ataduras estavam muito apertadas, seus movimentos muito restringidos. Mas amanhã... OH, Deus, amanhã.

O terror lhe oprimiu a garganta, quase a asfixiando. Amanhã retornariam, e viria outro mais com eles, ao único que tinham estado esperando. Um violento estremecimento a atormentou quando pensou em suas arrudas mãos sobre seu corpo nu, os beliscões e bofetadas e as cruas explorações, e lhe revirou o estômago. Teria vomitado se não fora porque não tinha nada que vomitar, já que não se incomodaram sequer em alimentá-la.

Não poderia passar por isso de novo.

De algum modo, tinha que escapar.

Desesperadamente, reprimiu o pânico. Seus pensamentos revoavam como esquilos enlouquecidos enquanto tratava de planejar, pensar em algo, algo, que pudesse fazer para proteger-se. Mas o que podia fazer, deitada aí, como um peru preparado para o jantar de Ação de Graças?

Ardia de humilhação. Não a tinham violado, mas lhe tinham feito outras coisas, coisas para envergonhá-la e aterrorizá-la e romper seu espírito. Amanhã, quando chegasse o líder, estava segura que se acabaria sua pausa. A ameaça de violação, e logo o ato mesmo destroçaria-a e a deixaria maleável em suas mãos, desesperava-se por fazer algo para evitar ser violada de novo. Ao menos isso era o que planejavam, pensou ela. Mas que a condenassem se os deixava proceder com seu plano. Tinha estado em uma névoa de terror e comoção desde que a agarraram e a lançaram ao automóvel, mas, enquanto jazia aí na escuridão, fria e miserável e dolorosamente vulnerável em sua nudez, sentia como se estava levantando a névoa, ou possivelmente, estava desaparecendo. Nenhum dos que conheciam Bella a haveria descrito alguma vez como de temperamento estourado, mas por outro lado, o que sentia crescer nela não era tão volátil como uma simples raiva. Era fúria, tão pura e enérgica como a lava que abria seu caminho das vísceras da terra até explorar para fora e varrer com tudo o que se interpor em seu caminho.

Nada em sua vida a tinha preparado para estas últimas horas. Depois que morreram sua mãe e irmão, tinham-na mimado e protegido como poucos meninos jamais o foram. Havia visto algumas de suas companheiras de escola encolher-se de ombros com a miséria de promessas rotas de seus pais, de estranhas e estressantes visita, de ser ignoradas e se separadas do caminho, mas não lhe aconteceu o mesmo. Seu pai a adorava, e Bella sabia. Interessava-se intensamente em sua segurança, seus amigos e seus deveres escolar. Dizia-se que a chamaria, então a chamaria exatamente quando lhe havia dito que o faria.

Toda a semana lhe enviava um pequeno presente por correio, econômico, mas considerado. Entendia por que se preocupava tanto por sua segurança, por que desejava que fora à escola exclusiva para meninas na Suíça, com sua segurança claustrofóbica, mais que em uma escola pública, com seus guardas alvoroçados. Ela era tudo o que ficava.

Também ele era tudo o que tinha. Quando era uma menina, depois do incidente que tinha dividido em duas à família, se obstinado com medo a seu pai por meses, lhes pisando os pés quando podia, chorando inconsolavelmente quando seu trabalho o afastava dela. Eventualmente, o temor de que ele também desaparecesse de sua vida se atenuou, mas o patrão de super proteção se instalou.

Agora tinha vinte e cinco anos, era uma mulher e apesar de que nos últimos anos seu sentido de amparo tinha começado a lhe incomodar, tinha desfrutado muito do temor constante de sua vida para protestar realmente. Gostava de seu trabalho na embaixada, tanto que estava considerando uma carreira de tempo completo no serviço diplomático. Desfrutava ser a anfitriã de seu pai. Conhecia muito bem os deveres e os protocolos, e cada vez havia mais e mais mulheres embaixatrizes na cena internacional. Era uma comunidade enriquecida e isolada, mas por seu temperamento e linhagem, era idônea para a tarefa. Era calma, inclusive serena, e tinha uma natureza considerada e discreta.

Mas agora, jazendo nua e indefesa em uma cama de armar, com machucados que escureciam sua pálida pele, a fúria que a consumia era tão grande e primitiva que sentia como se alterou algo básico em seu interior, uma mudança de maré de sua natureza mesma. Não suportaria o que eles tinham planejado para ela. Se a assassinavam, assim seria. Estava preparada para a morte; sem importar como, não se submeteria.

Pesadas cortinas se agitaram.

O movimento o captou de relance, e olhou a janela, mas a ação foi automática, sem curiosidade. Já estava tão gelada que inclusive um vento o suficientemente forte para mover essas pesadas cortinas não poderiam congelá-la mais do que estava.

O vento era negro e tinha forma.

Conteve a respiração em seu peito.

Sem dizer nada, observou a grande forma negra, tão silenciosa como uma sombra, que se deslizava pela janela. Não podia ser humano; as pessoas faziam ruído quando se moviam. Certamente, no silêncio total da habitação, teria podido escutar o sussurro das cortinas quando se moveu o tecido, ou o fraco e rítmico sussurro da respiração. Um sapato roçando no piso, um sussurro de roupa, algo... Se é que fosse humano. Depois que a forma negra passou entre elas, as cortinas não caíram no perfeito alinhamento que bloqueava a luz; havia uma pequena abertura nelas, uma fenda que permitia um raio de lua, a luz das estrelas, a luz da rua —o que fora— para aliviar a densa escuridão. Bella se esforçou para enfocar a escura forma, ardiam-lhe os olhos enquanto a observava mover-se silenciosamente pelo piso. Não gritou; quem quer que fosse que se estivesse aproximando dela, não poderia ser pior que os únicos homens que provavelmente vinham a resgatá-la.

Possivelmente ainda estava realmente adormecida e isto fora só um sonho. Certamente, não parecia real. Mas nada nas largas e horríveis horas desde que a seqüestraram se havia sentido real, e tinha muito frio para estar adormecida. Não, isto era real, bem real.

Sem fazer ruído, a forma negra se deslizou para deter-se um lado da cama de armar. Dominava-a, era alta e poderosa, e parecia estar examinando o festim nu que ela apresentava.

Logo se moveu uma vez mais, levantado sua mão a sua cabeça, e se desprendeu de sua cara, levantando a escura pele como se não fora mais que a casca de uma banana.

Era uma máscara. Tão exausta como estava, passou um momento antes que pudesse encontrar a explicação lógica para a imagem de pesadelo. Piscou para ele. Um homem que usava uma máscara. Nem um animal, nem um fantasma, a não ser um homem de carne e osso. Podia ver o brilho de seus olhos, embora havia um estranho vulto nele que não afetava não a surpreendente e silenciosa graça de seus movimentos. Só era outro homem.

Não sentiu pânico. Estava mais à frente do medo, além de tudo, exceto da fúria. Simplesmente esperou... esperou para brigar, esperou para morrer. Seus dentes eram a única arma que tinha, assim que os usaria, se é que podia. Arrancaria-lhe a carne de seu atacante, trataria de feri-lo tanto como fora possível antes de morrer. Se era afortunada, poderia apanhar sua garganta com seus dentes e ao menos se levaria a um destes bastardos com ela à morte.

Ele se estava tomando seu tempo, olhando-a fixamente. Ela apertou os punhos de suas mãos atadas. Maldito seja. Malditos sejam todos.

Logo, ele se agachou ao lado da cama de armar e se inclinou para frente, sua cabeça muito próxima à sua. Sobressaltada, Bella se perguntou se tinha a intenção de beijá-la —isso era insuportável — e se preparou, pronta para arremeter para cima quando se aproximasse o suficiente para ter uma boa oportunidade com sua garganta.

— Cullen, Armada dos Estado Unidos —disse ele em um sussurro neutro que logo que alcançou a seu ouvido, separado a só umas quantas polegadas.

Tinha-lhe falado em inglês, com um acento definitivamente americano. Ela se moveu bruscamente, tão atônita que passou um momento antes de que as palavras tivessem sentido. Armada. Armada dos Estados Unidos. Tinha estado em silencio por horas, recusando-se a lhe falar com seus raptores ou responder de qualquer modo, mas agora um pequeno e indefeso som saiu de sua garganta.

— Shh, não faça nenhum ruído —lhe advertiu ele, ainda nesse sussurro neutro. Enquanto falava, estendeu a mão sobre sua cabeça e repentinamente a tensão em seus braços se relaxou.

Rapidamente sufocou o som, mantendo-o dentro ao apertar os dentes para suportar a dor.

— Sinto muito —sussurrou ela, quando foi capaz de falar.

Não tinha visto a faca em sua mão, mas sentiu a frieza da folha contra sua pele quando introduziu habilmente a faca sob as cordas e o deslizou para cima, e sentiu o ligeiro puxão que liberou suas mãos. Tratou de mover seus braços e descobriu que não podia; permaneceram estendidos sobre sua cabeça, sem responder a suas ordens.

Ele soube sem que o dissesse. Guardou a faca em sua vagem e colocou suas mãos enluvadas sobre seus ombros, massageando-os por um momento antes de lhe segurar os antebraços e lhe baixar gentilmente os braços. O fogo ardia em suas articulações, sentia como se seus braços estivessem sendo rasgados de seus ombros, apesar de que os baixou cuidadosamente, mantendo-os alinhados com seu corpo para diminuir a dor. Bella apertou de novo os dentes, recusando-se a deixar que outro som passasse a barreira. Um suor frio lhe caía pela testa, e a nauseia lhe queimou a garganta uma vez mais, mas resistiu a onda de dor em silêncio.

Ele apertou seus polegares nos nós de seus ombros, massageando os machucados e inchados ligamentos e tendões, intensificando sua agonia. Seu corpo nu se arqueou de dor, elevando da cama de armar. Segurou-a, pressionando sem piedade suas articulações e músculos traumatizados pelo processo de recuperação. Estava tão fria que o calor que emanava de suas mãos, da proximidade de seu corpo quando se inclinou sobre ela, sentia-se muito quente sobre sua pele nua. A dor a fez derrubar-se em grandes estremecimentos, nublando sua vista e pensamentos, e através da névoa, deu-se conta que agora, quando definitivamente precisava permanecer consciente, finalmente ia cair sem sentido.

Não podia desmaiar, recusava-se a fazê-lo. A pura força de vontade resistiu, e só em uns poucos momentos, momentos que sentiu muito compridos, a dor começou a retroceder. Ele continuava com a forte massagem, levando a da agonia ao alívio. Ela ficou débil e relaxada na cama de armar enquanto respirava pela boca em baforadas largas e profundas como os que vão correr uma carreira.

— Boa garota —sussurrou ele quando a liberou.

A breve frase foi como um bálsamo para suas rasgadas emoções. Ele se endireitou e tirou a faca de novo, logo se inclinou aos pés da cama de armar. Outra vez sentiu a frieza da folha, esta vez contra seus tornozelos, e outro pequeno puxão, logo seus pés estavam livres, e involuntariamente se enrolou em uma bola protetora, seu corpo se movia sem direção de seu cérebro em um esforço tardio e inútil de modéstia e auto-proteção. Suas coxas estavam fortemente apertadas, seus braços cruzados sobre seus seios, e enterrou sua cara contra o fedorento colchão. Não podia olhá-lo, não podia. As lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos e sentia um nó na garganta.

— Machucaram-na? —perguntou ele, o sussurro espectral lhe raspou seu corpo nu como se realmente a tocasse. — Pode caminhar?

Agora não havia tempo para deixar que seus nervos sucumbissem. Ainda tinham que sair sem serem detectados, e um ataque de histeria arruinaria tudo. Tragou duas vezes, lutando por controlar suas emoções com a mesma força de vontade que brigou para controlar a dor. Caíam-lhe as lágrimas, mas obrigou a endireitar-se desse novelo protetor, movendo as pernas a borda da cama de armar. Sentou-se em forma instável e se forçou a olhá-lo. Não tinha feito nada do que pudesse envergonhar-se; ela superaria isto.

— Estou bem —respondeu ela, e foi agradável que o sussurro obrigatório disfarçasse a debilidade de sua voz.

Ele se abaixou frente a ela e silenciosamente começou a retirar o dispositivo que sustentava e assegurava toda sua equipe. A habitação estava muito escura para que ela distinguisse no que consistia cada artigo, mas reconheceu a forma de uma arma automática quando a colocou no piso entre eles.

Observava-o, sem expressão, até que começou a tirar a camisa. Um terror doentio a esbofeteou, golpeando-a como um martelo. Meu Deus, certamente ele não ia...

Gentilmente ele lhe pôs a camisa, colocando seus braços nas mangas como se fosse uma menina, logo fechou cada botão, tomando cuidado de manter o tecido longe de seu corpo para não roçar seus seios com seus dedos. A roupa ainda guardava seu calor corporal; envolvendo-a como uma manta, esquentando-a e cobrindo-a. A repentina sensação de segurança a desconcertou quase tanto como estar nua. Seu coração pulsava com força em seu peito, e o fundo se retirou de seu estômago. Timidamente, estendeu uma mão para fora em uma desculpa, e uma súplica. As lágrimas lhe caíam lentamente de sua cara, deixando rastros salgados em sua esteira. Tinha sido o objeto de muita brutalidade masculina no último dia que sua gentileza quase destruiu seu controle, onde os golpes e crueldade só a tinham feito mais determinada a resisti-los.

Esperava o mesmo dele, e em seu lugar tinha recebido um tenro cuidado que a destroçou por sua simplicidade.

Passou um segundo, dois: logo, com grande cuidado, ele pôs seus dedos enluvados sobre sua mão.

Sua mão era muito maior que a dela. Bella sentiu que o tamanho e o calor se tragariam seus dedos frios e sentiu o controle de um homem que conhecia exatamente sua própria força. Apertou-a gentilmente e logo a soltou.

Ela o olhou fixamente, tratando de penetrar no véu da escuridão e ver seus traços, mas seu rosto era apenas distinguível e ainda mais impreciso por suas lágrimas. Podia distinguir alguns detalhes, e discernir seus movimentos. Ele vestia uma camiseta, e tão silenciosamente como tinha tirado a correia, a pôs de novo. arregaçou-se um dos punhos de sua camiseta e captou o tênue brilho de um luminoso relógio.

— Temos exatamente dois minutos e meio para sair daqui —murmurou ele. — Faça o que te disser, quando lhe disser.

Antes, ela não poderia havê-lo feito, mas esse breve momento de compreensão, de conexão, tinha-a animado. Bella assentiu com a cabeça e ficou de pé. Dobraram-lhe os joelhos. Endireitou-as e se afastou o cabelo do rosto.

— Estou preparada.

Tinha dado exatamente dois passos quando, debaixo deles, um estalo intermitente de disparos rompeu a noite.

Ele girou instantânea e se afastou silenciosamente, deslizando-se tão rápido que ela piscou, incapaz de segui-lo. A porta se abriu detrás dela. Um raio de luz penetrante a cegou, e uma sombra disforme se aproximou da porta. O guarda... é obvio que havia um guarda. Logo, uma imagem imprecisa se moveu, escutou-se um grunhido, e o guarda caiu nos braços dele. Tão silenciosamente como seu salvador parecia fazer todas as coisas, arrastou ao guarda para o interior e o pôs no piso. Seu salvador caminhou sobre o corpo, agarrou-a fortemente na mão e a arrastou fora da habitação.

O corredor era estreito, sujo e abarrotado. A luz que tinha parecido tão brilhante provinha de uma só ampulheta. Escutaram-se mais disparos na planta baixa e na rua. Da esquerda chegou o som de fortes pisadas. À direita havia uma porta fechada, e diante da porta ela pôde ver o primeiro degrau de uma escura escada.

Ele fechou a porta da habitação que logo tinham abandonado e a levantou do chão, carregando-a sob seu braço esquerdo como se ela não fora mais que um saco de farinha. Bella se agarrou a sua perna quando ele caminhou rapidamente para a seguinte habitação e se deslizou na protetora escuridão. Logo que tinha fechado a porta quando uma inundação de disparos e maldições no corredor fizeram que ela enterrasse seu rosto contra o material negro da perna de sua calça.

Ele a endireitou e a pôs de pé, empurrando-a detrás dele, enquanto desprendia a arma de seu ombro. Permaneceram na porta, imóveis, escutando a comoção do outro lado da porta. Pôde distinguir três vozes distintas e as reconheceu todas.

Escutaram-se mais gritos e maldições, no idioma que tinha ouvido durante todo o comprido dia, mas que não pôde entender. As maldições se voltaram ferozes quando descobriram o corpo do guarda e sua ausência. Sentiu-se um ruído surdo contra a parede quando um de seus seqüestradores deu rédea solta a seu mau humor.

— Este é Um. Ir ao B.

Esse sussurro neutro a assustou. Confusa, olhou-o fixamente, tratando de dar sentido às palavras. Estava tão cansada que lhe levou um momento dar-se conta que ele estava enviando uma mensagem em chave por rádio. É obvio, ele não estava sozinho; deveria haver toda uma equipe de resgate. Tudo o que tinham que fazer era abandonar o edifício, e haveria um helicóptero esperando-os em algum lado, ou um caminhão, ou um navio. Não lhe importava se tinham infiltrado em bicicletas; ela com muito gosto sairia caminhando, com os pés nus, se fosse necessário.

Mas primeiro tinham que sair do edifício. Obviamente, o plano tinha sido tirá-la pela janela sem que seus seqüestradores tivessem conhecimento até a manhã, mas algo saiu mal, e outros tinham que estar em apuros. Agora estavam apanhados nesta habitação, sem forma de reunir-se com o resto de sua equipe.

Seu corpo começou a rebelar-se contra a tensão que tinha suportado por muitas horas, o terror e a dor, a fome, o esforço. Com uma classe de interesse distante, sentiu que cada músculo começava a tremer, os estremecimentos subiam desde suas pernas, seu torso, até que estava tremendo incontrolavelmente.

Desejava inclinar-se contra ele, mas tinha medo de entorpecer seus movimentos. Sua vida e a dele dependiam completamente de sua habilidade. Não podia ajudá-lo, mas ao menos podia permanecer longe de seu caminho. Mas necessitava desesperadamente de apoio, assim procurou provas e deu uns passos para chegar à parede. Cuidou-se de não fazer nenhum ruído, mas ele sentiu seu movimento e deu meia volta, estendendo sua mão esquerda por detrás e apanhando-a. Sem falar, ele a empurrou contra suas costas, mantendo-a dentro de seu alcance se por acaso tinham que trocar depressa de localização.

Sua proximidade foi estranha e fundamentalmente tranqüilizadora. Seus raptores a tinham enchido com tanto terror e desagrado que todos seus instintos femininos se indignaram, e depois a deixaram finalmente só no frio e na escuridão. Ela se perguntou com uma classe de dor se poderia voltar a confiar alguma vez em um homem. A resposta, ao menos com este homem, era sim.

Inclinou-se agradecida contra suas costas, tão cansada e débil que, por um momento, tinha descansado sua cabeça nele. O calor de seu corpo penetrava o tecido áspero de sua roupa, lhe esquentando a bochecha. Inclusive cheirava a calor, notou através da bruma; seu aroma era uma mescla de suor limpo e fresco e a masculinidade almiscarada, o esforço e a tensão a esquentavam a um aroma tão pesado como o do whisky mais fino. Cullen. Disse que seu nome era Cullen, o sussurrou quando se agachou para identificar-se.

OH, Deus, ele era tão quente, e ela ainda sentia frio. O piso de pedra arenosa sob seus pés nus parecia enviar ondas de ar frio a suas pernas. Sua camisa era tão grande que a fazia parecer diminuta, lhe chegando quase aos joelhos, mas seguia nua sob ela. Todo seu corpo estava tremendo.

Permaneceram imóveis na silenciosa escuridão da habitação vazia por uma eternidade, escutando os disparos que foram diminuindo à distância, escutando os gritos e maldições quando também diminuíram, escutaram por tanto tempo que Bella caiu em um ligeiro torpor, inclinada contra ele com a cabeça descansando em suas costas. Ele parecia uma rocha, imóvel, sua paciência estava além de algo que tinha imaginado alguma vez. Não houve pequenos e nervosos ajustes de posição, nem sinais que seus músculos estavam cansados. O lento e parecido ritmo de sua respiração era o único movimento que podia distinguir, e apoiada contra ele como o estava, a sensação era como uma balsa na piscina, que subia e baixava brandamente...

Despertou quando ele estendeu para trás sua mão e a sacudiu ligeiramente.

— Pensam que nós escapamos —sussurrou ele. — Não se mova nem faça nenhum ruído enquanto verifico as coisas.

Obedientemente, ela se endireitou e se afastou dele, embora quase chorou ao perder o calor de seu corpo. Ele acendeu uma lanterna que emitia só um magro raio de luz; tinha colocado cinta negra através da maior parte da lente. Moveu a luz pela habitação, revelando que estava vazia, exceto pelas velhas caixas empilhadas ao longo de uma parede. Havia teias de aranha em todas as esquinas, e o piso estava sujo por uma grossa capa de pó. Ela pôde distinguir uma só janela na parede mais longínqua, mas ele tomou cuidado de não aproximar o fino raio de luz que pudesse trair sua presença. A habitação parecia que não tinha sido usada em muito tempo.

Ele se inclinou e aproximou a boca a sua orelha. Seu morno fôlego se moveu através de sua carne com cada palavra.

— Temos que escapar deste edifício. Meus homens atuaram para que pareça que escapamos, mas provavelmente não seremos capazes de fazer contato com eles até amanhã na noite. Necessitamos de um lugar seguro para esperar. O que sabe sobre a distribuição interior?

Ela negou com a cabeça e seguiu seu exemplo, ficando nas pontas dos pés para pôr seus lábios em sua orelha.

— Nada —sussurrou ela. — Tinha os olhos enfaixados quando me trouxeram para cá.

Ele assentiu com um breve movimento da cabeça, endireitou-se e se afastou dela. Uma vez mais, Bella se sentiu privada, abandonada, sem sua proximidade física. Sabia que só era uma debilidade temporária, esta urgência de agarrar-se a ele e à segurança que representava, mas o necessitava agora com uma urgência quase dolorosa por sua intensidade. Desejava mais que nada pressionar-se contra ele de novo, sentir o calor animal que lhe dizia que não estava sozinha; desejava estar em contato com a força de aço que ficava entre ela e quão bastardos a raptaram.

Temporariamente ou não, Bella odiava esta necessidade de sua parte; recordava-lhe muito à forma em que se obstinado a seu pai quando morreram sua mãe e irmão. Quando isso passou, ela só era uma menina e o laço que se desenvolveu entre ela e seu pai tinha sido, em sua maioria, boa. Mas tinha visto quão sufocante podia ser, e tranqüilamente, tanto como pôde, começou a aumentar a distância entre eles. Agora isto tinha acontecido, e seu primeiro instinto foi agarrar-se. Ia se transformar em uma trepadeira cada vez que houvesse um trauma em sua vida? Não desejava ser isso, não desejava ser uma adoentada. Este pesadelo tinha demonstrado tão energicamente que toda a segurança, sem importar quão sólida parecesse, tinha seus pontos débeis. Em vez de depender de outros, o melhor que podia fazer era desenvolver suas próprias forças, forças que sabia que tinha aí, mas que tinham estado dormidas pela maior parte de sua vida, de agora em diante, entretanto, as coisas mudariam.

Possivelmente já tinham mudado. A fúria incandescente que tinha saído dela quando jazia nua nessa cama de armar, ainda a queimava por dentro, um pequeno e candente núcleo que nem sequer a fadiga mental pôde extinguir, devido a isso, recusou-se se render à debilidade, recusou-se a fazer algo que pudesse entorpecer ao Cullen de qualquer forma. Em vez disso, preparou-se, forçando a seus joelhos a estarem firmes e se quadrou de ombros.

— O que é o que vamos fazer? —sussurrou ela. — No que posso ajudar?

Devido a que a sombria janela não tinha cortinas pesadas, ela pôde ver parte de seus traços quando a olhou. A metade de seu rosto estava em sombras, mas a escassa luz iluminou a inclinação de um maçã do rosto, revelou um corte de sua mandíbula, e uma boca que estava tão claramente definida como a de uma antiga estátua grega.

— Terei que te deixar por um momento —disse ele. — Estará bem?

O pânico explorou em seu estômago e em seu peito. Logo que sufocou o grito de protesto que os teria delatado. Apertando os dentes e optando por não falar, já que lhe poderia escapar o grito se o fazia, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele vacilou, e Bella pôde sentir sua atenção concentrada nela, como se ele sentisse sua angústia e tratasse de decidir se era seguro ou não abandoná-la. Depois de uns momentos, assentiu bruscamente com a cabeça, em reconhecimento a sua determinação, ou ao menos lhe dando o benefício da dúvida.

— Voltarei em meia hora —disse ele. — Eu prometo.

Tirou algo de sua mochila, revelando uma manta. Bella ainda estava de pé quando ele a envolveu bem apertada nela. A manta imediatamente começou a refletir o exíguo calor de seu corpo. Quando ele se afastou, as pontas caíram abertas, e Bella os apanhou desesperadamente em um esforço de reter esse frágil calor. Ao mesmo tempo que se enrolava na manta, ele já tinha ido, abrindo a porta o mínimo possível e deslizando-se tão silenciosamente como tinha entrado pela janela da sala onde tinha estado. Logo, a porta se fechou, e uma vez mais estava sozinha na escuridão.

Seus nervos gritaram em protesto, mas ela os ignorou. Em seu lugar, concentrou-se em estar o mais quieta que pôde, escutando qualquer ruído no edifício que lhe pudesse dizer o que estava se passando, ouviam-se alguns ruídos da rua, resultado do tiroteio que tinha alarmado às pessoas mais próxima, mas esses também estavam diminuindo. As grossas paredes de pedra afogavam qualquer som, de todos os modos. Do interior do edifício, só havia silêncio. Seus raptores teriam abandonado o lugar depois de seu suposto escapamento? Estavam perseguindo a equipe de Cullen, pensando que ela estava com eles?

Balançou-se sobre seus pés, e só depois de fazê-lo, deu-se conta que podia sentar-se no piso e envolver-se com a manta, conservando ainda mais o calor. Seus pés e pernas estavam quase intumescidas pelo frio. Com cuidado, acomodou-se no piso, aterrorizada de que pudesse em forma inadvertida fazer algum ruído. O que seja de que parecesse o tecido, a manta bloqueava o frio do piso de pedra. Levantando as pernas, Bella abraçou seus joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nelas. Estava mais cômoda agora do que tinha estado nas intermináveis horas de terror e, indevidamente, suas pálpebras começaram a cair. Sentada só na escura, suja e fria sala, ela dormiu.


	5. capitulo 3

Mais um capitulo espero que gostem........ bjuxx^^

Capítulo 3

Pistola em mão, Edward se moveu silenciosamente através do decrépito e velho edifício, evitando as pilhas de escombros e pedras partidas. Como estavam no último piso, assim, salvo pelo teto, a única forma de sair era baixando. Sabia onde estavam as saídas, mas o que não sabia era a localização dos meninos maus. Tinham eleito este edifício como um esconderijo temporário, para depois abandoná-lo quando sua vítima aparentemente tinha escapado? Ou era seu lugar de encontro regular? Se era assim, quantos homens havia ali, e onde estavam? Tinha que saber tudo isso antes de arriscar-se a mudar à senhorita Swan. Só ficava uma hora ou mais até o amanhecer; tinha que levá-la a um lugar seguro antes disso.

Deteve-se a volta do corredor, pegando-se contra a parede e tirando sua cabeça da esquina o suficiente para que pudesse ver. Vazio. Sem fazer ruído, desceu pelo corredor, revisando cautelosa-mente as poucas habitações que estavam abertas.

Tinha colocado o gorro negro em seu lugar e se sujou os braços descobertos para apagar o brilho de sua pele e diminuir sua visibilidade. Ao dar sua camisa à senhorita Swan e deixado seus braços aos descobertos aumentou em algo sua visibilidade, mas julgou que seus braços bronzeados não eram tão chamativos como o corpo nu da senhorita Swan. Inclusive na escuridão da habitação onde a tinham encerrado, tinha distinto claramente o reflexo pálido de sua pele. Posto que não havia nenhuma evidência de suas roupas, deu-lhe sua camisa já que era quão único podia ter feito. Ela tremia de frio —indicação da comoção, porque a noite era cálida— e provavelmente se haveria posto histérica se a tivesse tirado daí enquanto estava completamente nua. Estava preparado, se fosse necessário, para nocauteá-la. Mas ela tinha sido até agora um pequeno soldado, nem sequer gritou quando ele surgiu da escuridão. Com seus sentidos tão agudos, entretanto, Edward pôde sentir quão frágil era seu controle, quão tenso tinha seus nervos.

Era compreensível. Provavelmente a tinham violado, não uma a não ser várias vezes desde que foi seqüestrada. Poderia derrubar-se quando terminasse a crise e estivesse a salvo, mas por agora ela estava resistindo. Sua coragem lhe tinha chegado ao coração com uma mescla de ternura e uma determinação letal para protegê-la. Sua primeira prioridade era tirá-la da Líbia, não vingar-se de seus seqüestradores... mas se algum dos bastardos se atravessava em seu caminho, isso faria.

As faces escuras do oco da escada se abriram ante ele. A escuridão foi tranqüilizadora; não só assinalava a ausência de um guarda, mas também o protegeria. Os humanos ainda se aferravam aos instintos primitivos de homens das cavernas. Se estavam acordados, desejavam a comodidade da luz ao redor deles, para poder ver a aproximação de qualquer inimigo. A escuridão era uma arma que os torturadores usavam para romper o espírito de seus cativos, porque enfatizava sua indefensa e irritava seus nervos. Caminhou cuidadosamente pelo oco da escada, mantendo as costas na parede para evitar que caísse qualquer pedaço de pedra. Estava bastante convencido de que as escadas eram seguras, de outro modo os seqüestradores não as teriam usado, mas não correu riscos. Como idiotas, empilharam coisas nos degraus da escada, bloqueando suas próprias vias de escapamento.

Uma débil diminuição da escuridão justo adiante lhe disse que estava perto do fundo dos degraus. Fez uma pausa enquanto permaneceu imóvel dentro da sombra protetora, estando atento pelo mais ligeiro som. Aí. Escutou o que estava procurando, o som longínquo de vozes, vozes zangadas que se confundiam mutuamente com maldições e desculpas. Embora Edward falasse árabe, estava muito longe para distinguir o que diziam. Não importava; queria saber sua localização, e agora a conhecia. Severamente, afogou o impulso de tomar vingança em nome da senhorita Swan. Sua missão era resgatá-la, não pô-la em outro perigo.

Havia um oco de escada em cada extremo do edifício. Sabendo agora que os seqüestradores estavam na planta baixa ao extremo este, Edward se encaminhou à escada oeste. Não se encontrou com nenhum guarda; como o tinha esperado, pensaram que o resgate tinha sido levado a cabo, assim não viram razão para pôr guardas.

Por sua experiência, as missões perfeitas eram poucas e espaçadas, tão estranhas que podia contar com uma mão o número de missões nas que tinha participado, onde tudo tinha funcionado como relógio. Tratava de estar preparado para falhas mecânicas, acidente, forças da natureza, mas não havia forma de controlar o fator humano. Não sabia como os seqüestradores se precaveram da presença dos SEAL, mas tinha considerado essa possibilidade desde o começo e feito um plano alternativo em caso de que algo fora mal. E algo foi mau... exatamente o que, descobriria-o mais tarde; salvo por essa breve comunicação com seus homens, onde lhes disse que acontecessem plano alternativo, mantiveram a rádio em silêncio.

Provavelmente foi pura má sorte, algum cidadão que chegava tarde na noite se topou com um de seus homens. Essas coisas aconteciam. Assim tinha formulado o Plano B, seu plano "no caso de", porque quando tinham tido êxito em chegar ao edifício, havia sentido uma sensação incômoda. Quando seu estômago lhe dizia algo, Edward escutava. Mike lhe tinha cuidadoso com olhos semicerrados e dito:

— Chefe, você assusta mais que Sam.

Mas confiaram em seus instintos, para assinalar que mental-mente já tinham passado ao Plano B logo que ele o expressou, antes de que sequer tivesse ingressado no edifício.

Considerando à senhorita Swan, ele optou pela segurança. Essa foi à razão do por que foi sozinho, através da janela, depois de que o reconhecimento do Sam reportou que os seqüestradores tinham instalado guardas a intervalos por todo o primeiro piso. Não havia luzes em nenhuma das habitações do quarto piso, onde se informou que mantinham a senhorita Swan, assim era provável que não houvesse nenhum guarda realmente na habitação com ela; um guarda não gostaria de permanecer na escuridão.

Os seqüestradores lhe tinham deixado uma entrada inadvertidamente a habitação: só uma janela estava coberta por cortinas. Quando Edward chegou a essa habitação, tinha afastado com cuidado as pesadas cortinas para assegurar-se que não a tinham posto para proteger de uma luz interior, mas a habitação tinha estado totalmente escura. E a senhorita Swan tinha estado aí, justo como o tinha esperado.

Agora, ostensivamente sem nada que cuidar, os seqüestradores pareciam que se agruparam. Edward caminhou como um gato através das habitações inferiores até que chegou à outra escada, logo subiu silenciosamente. Graças ao Sam, conhecia de um lugar seguro para levar a senhorita Swan enquanto esperavam outra oportunidade para a extração; tudo o que tinha que fazer era levá-la lá sem ser detectados. Isso significava que tinha que fazê-lo antes do amanhecer, porque uma mulher ocidental, meio nua definitivamente chamaria a atenção neste país islâmico. Ele mesmo não se mesclaria exatamente, seu cabelo acobreado e pele dourada, sua camuflagem, mochila e armamento. A maioria das pessoas notariam um homem com pintura de camuflagem no rosto e um rifle automático pendurando em seu ombro.

Alcançou a habitação onde tinha deixado à senhorita Swan e entrou tão silenciosamente como tinha saído. A habitação estava vazia. Alarmou-se e se esticaram todos seus músculos, e logo viu o pequeno montículo no piso e se deu conta que ela se enrolou com a manta de sobrevivência. Não se movia. Edward escutou a ligeira e quase inaudível uniformidade de sua respiração e se deu conta que adormeceu. Novamente sentiu esse delicado apertão interior. Ela tinha estado no bordo e aterrorizada por horas, obviamente esgotada mas incapaz de dormir; a leve medida de segurança que tinha podido lhe dar, que se compunha de sua camisa, uma manta e um esconderijo precário e temporário, tinha-lhe bastado a ela para descansar. Odiou ter que incomodá-la, mas tinham que ir embora.

Gentilmente pôs a mão em suas costas, roçando-a ligeiramente, sem sacudi-la para despertá-la, a não ser entrando com cuidado em seu consciência para que não se alarmasse. Depois de um momento, ela se moveu sob seu contato, e ele sentiu o momento quando despertou, sentiu seu instante de pânico, logo sua tranqüila determinação de manter o controle.

— Temos que mudar para um lugar mais seguro —sussurrou ele, retirando sua mão logo que viu que estava alerta. Depois do que tinha passado, ela não quereria tolerar o toque de um homem mais do necessário. O pensamento o enfureceu, porque seus instintos eram confortá-la; as mulheres de sua família, mãe e cunhadas, eram adoradas pelos homens. Desejava embalar ao Bella Swan contra ele, lhe sussurrar promessas de que desmembraria pessoalmente a todos quão bastardos a machucaram, mas não quis fazer nada que pudesse escavar seu frágil controle. Além disso, não tinham tempo para nenhum consolo, de todos os modos.

Ela ficou de pé, ainda sustentando a manta que a envolvia. Ele tratou de tomá-la, e os dedos do Bella se aferraram ao tecido, logo, lentamente os soltou. Ela não teve que lhe explicar sua relutância para liberar-se de sua roupa protetora. Edward sabia que ainda estava muito sensível ao frio e dolorosamente envergonhada por sua nudez.

— Ponha o desta forma —sussurrou ele, envolvendo a manta ao redor de sua cintura ao estilo sarong para que chegasse aos pés. Atou firmemente os extremos sobre seu quadril esquerdo, logo se agachou para ver se o tecido não estiva muito apertado ao redor de seus pés, assim teria liberdade de movimento em caso de que tivessem que correr.

Quando ele se endireitou, lhe tocou o braço, logo rapidamente se afastou, como se inclusive esse breve contato tivesse sido muito.

— Obrigada —sussurrou ela.

— Me observe com atenção —lhe ordenou ele. — Obedeça os sinais de minha mão —lhe explicou os sinais mais básicos, o punho apertado levantado que significava "Alto!" e a mão aberta que significava simplesmente "pausa", o sinal para prosseguir e o sinal para ocultar-se. Considerando seu estado mental, mais sua óbvia fatiga, ele duvidava que fora capaz de absorver mais que essas quatro simples ordens. Não tinham que ir muito longe, de todos os modos; se necessitassem mais ordens que essas, então é que estavam metidos em muito sérios problemas.

Ela o seguiu à saída da habitação e baixou a escada oeste, embora ele sentiu sua relutância de caminhar para as escuras profundidades. Mostrou-lhe como manter as costas na parede, como procurar com os pés o bordo do degrau. Sentiu como ela se tropeçou uma vez, escutou como continha bruscamente o fôlego. Deu-se meia volta para estabilizá-la; sua pistola estava em sua mão direita, mas seu braço esquerdo a rodeou, envolvendo-o ao redor de seus quadris para equilibrá-la quando ela se bamboleou dois degraus mais acima. A ação fez que seus pés não tocassem o chão, arrastando-a contra o lado esquerdo do Edward.

Ele a sentiu suave em seu apertão, seus quadris estreitos, mas agradavelmente curvadas, e suas fossas nasais se abriram quando cheirou a morna doçura de sua pele.

Ela estava tudo menos sentada no braço que a rodeava, suas mãos se agarraram a seus ombros. Relutantemente, ele se inclinou e a pôs de pé, e ela se afastou imediatamente.

— Sinto muito —sussurrou ela na escuridão.

A admiração do Edward por ela cresceu. Não tinha gritado de alarme, apesar de que quase cai, apesar da forma que ele a tinha agarrado. Ela manteve o controle, concentrando-se só no lucro de uma meta: a liberdade.

Depois desse tropeço, ela foi ainda mais precavida em seus movimentos, aumentando a distância entre eles para o desgosto dele. Ao chegar aos últimos degraus, ele se deteve, esperando que ela o alcançasse. Sabendo que não o podia ver, ele disse:

— Aqui —quando ela esteve perto, para que não me chocasse com ele.

Ele baixou com cuidado o último par de degraus na leve luz. Não havia ninguém à vista. Com um breve movimento de sua mão, assinalou-lhe que avançasse, e ela se escapuliu da escuridão da escada para permanecer detrás dele.

Havia um conjunto de grandes portas de madeira que se abriam para a rua, mas Edward estava consciente do aumento de ruído no exterior à medida que se aproximava o amanhecer, e era muito arriscado usar essa saída. A sua esquerda ouviram umas fortes vozes, gritando em árabe, e ele sentiu a tensão do Bella. Rapidamente, antes de que o som de um de seus seqüestradores a pusesse nervosa, ele a guiou para um abarrotado armazém, onde brilhava uma pequena e solitária janela no alto da parede.

— Sairemos por esta janela —murmurou ele. — Há uma queda de quase um metro e meio ao chão, nada drástico. Eu te levantarei. Quando cair no chão, se afaste da rua mas permanece contra o lado do edifício, se agache para que pareça uma forma menor possível. De acordo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e caminharam entre as caixas amontoadas e os escombros até que estiveram debaixo da janela Edward esticou uma mão para alcançar e agarrar-se com os dedos em algumas caixas e com um joelho conseguiu um apoiou e levantou um pé da pilha instável de caixas. A janela não tinha sido usada em forma evidente a muito tempo: o vidro estava opaco pela sujeira e as dobradiças estavam oxidadas e rígidas. Ele lutou para abri-la, fazendo uma careta pelo chiado, apesar de que sabia que esse ruído não chegaria onde estavam os seqüestradores. O ar fresco entrou na podre habitação. Como um gato caiu ao piso, logo se voltou para ela.

— Pode pôr seu pé em minha mão ou pode subir a meus ombros. - O que prefere?

Com a janela aberta, estavam entrando mais luzes. Ele pôde ver a dúbia expressão quando ela olhou à janela, e pela primeira vez ele apreciou a simetria de suas feições. Já conhecia a forma tão doce que seu corpo estava conformado, mas agora soube que a senhorita Swan não machucava seus olhos no absoluto.

— Pode passar por aí? —sussurrou ela, ignorando sua pergunta quando viu pela primeira vez a amplitude de seus ombros e logo o estreitamento da janela.

Edward já tinha feito esses cálculos mentais.

— Estarei um pouco apertado, mas passei por outras mais estreitas.

Ela olhou seu rosto escurecido, logo assentiu firmemente com a cabeça, quão único disse foi que estava pronta para seguir. Agora pôde vê-la calcular a dificuldade de manobrar através da janela com a manta atada a seu quadril, e viu o momento exato quando ela tomou a decisão. Seus ombros se quadraram e levantou seu queixo quando se desatou a manta e a pôs ao redor dela como um cachecol, enrolando-a em seu pescoço e atando os extremos sobre seus ombros para cair elegantemente sobre suas costas.

— Penso que melhor subir a seus ombros —disse ela. — Terei mais força pra pular dessa forma.

Ele se ajoelhou no piso e lhe colocou as mãos para cima para apanhá-la e levantá-la. Ela ficou detrás dele e delicadamente colocou o pé direito em seu ombro direito, logo se elevou. Logo que seu pé esquerdo se localizou no lugar e suas mãos estavam firmemente agarradas nas dele, Edward a levantou gradualmente até que ficou completamente erguido. Seu peso era desprezível comparado com o que tinha tido que suportar durante o treinamento. Aproximou-a da parede, e ela soltou sua mão direita para apoiar a mão contra a parede.

— Aqui vou —sussurrou ela, e se elevou pela janela.

Ela passou primeiro a cabeça. Era a forma mais rápida, mas não a mais fácil, porque não tinha forma de amortecer a queda no outro lado. Ele a olhou e viu o brilho das pernas pálidas e nuas e as curvas nuas de suas nádegas; logo ela desapareceu da vista, e houve um ruído surdo quando ela se chocou contra o chão.

Rapidamente, Edward se elevou de novo.

— Está bem? —sussurrou bruscamente ele.

Houve silencio por um momento, logo ela sussurrou uma tremente resposta:

— Acredito que sim.

— Toma o rifle —lhe entregou a arma, logo caiu ao piso, enquanto se tirava a mochila. Isso, também, passou pela janela. Depois ele, passou primeiro os pés, torcendo os ombros em um ângulo para que entrassem pela estreita abertura e aterrissando em cócoras. Obedientemente, ela se tinha movido a um lado e estava apoiada contra a parede com a manta uma vez mais sustentada ao redor dela e o rifle embalado em seus braços.

Estava amanhecendo rápido, os remanescentes de escuridão não eram mais que um crepúsculo profundo.

— Depressa —disse ele enquanto ficava a mochila e lhe tirava o rifle. Colocou em posição, logo tirou a pistola outra vez. A pesada culatra se sentia cômoda e imensamente familiar em sua palma. Com a arma em sua mão direita e tomando a da mão com a esquerda, ele a arrastou ao beco mais próximo.

Benghazi era uma cidade moderna, bastante ocidentalizada e o porto principal de Líbia. Estavam perto dos moles, e podiam farejar o forte aroma do mar. Era uma das áreas mais perigosas da cidade. Pelo que ele podia dizer, nenhuma das autoridades se apareceu para investigar o tiroteio, inclusive caso que este tivesse sido informado. O governo libanês não era amistoso —não havia relações diplomáticas entre os Estados Unidos e Líbia — mas isso não queria dizer que o governo necessariamente fizesse a vista grossa ao seqüestro da filha de um embaixador. É obvio, cabia a possibilidade de que o fizesse, qual era a razão de que não se consideraram os canais diplomáticos. A melhor opção tinha parecido ser ir e tirar a senhorita Swan o mais rápido possível.

Havia uma grande quantidade de edifícios desmantelados e abandonados na área do mole. O resto da equipe tinha dado com um, afastando aos perseguidores de Edward e a senhorita Swan, enquanto eles se ocultavam em outro lugar. Encontrariam-se as zero e cem horas da manhã seguinte.

Sam tinha eleito os lugares, assim Edward confiava em sua relativa segurança. Agora, ele e a senhorita Swan se dirigiam a seu esconderijo através de um ninho de ratos dos becos. Ela tinha emitido um som afogado de desgosto uma vez, e ele soube que ela tinha pisado em algo desagradável, mas salvo isso, ela partiu em silêncio.

Tomou só alguns minutos para alcançar a área designada como segura. O edifício parecia mais cair que permanecer de pé. Sam tinha investigado e informado de uma habitação intacta no interior. Uma parede exterior se desmoronava em pouco mais que escombros. Edward abriu a porta com um pouco mais de força, logo pegou à senhorita Swan pela cintura e sem esforço a levantou sobre o montão, girando seu torso para colocá-la do outro lado. Logo, uniu-se a ela, conduzindo-a sob vigas meio caídas e ao redor de teias de aranhas que ele queria deixar intactas. O fato de que ele pudesse ver essas teias queria dizer que tinham que estar sob uma cobertura, rápido.

A porta à habitação interior pendia irregularmente de uma dobradiça, e a madeira estava quebrada na parte superior. Ele a empurrou dentro das paredes protetoras.

—Fique aqui enquanto apago nossos rastros —sussurrou ele, logo se acocorou e se moveu por onde tinham atravessado os restos da parede exterior. Ele trabalhou para trás dali, dispersando a sujeira para ocultar os sinais de sua entrada. Havia manchas escuras e úmidas nos pedaços quebrados de pedra que eram tudo o que ficava do piso. Ele franziu o cenho, sabendo o que significavam essas manchas escuras. Maldita seja, por que não lhe disse nada? Teria deixado um rastro de sangue direto a seu esconderijo?

Com cuidado, apagou as marcas. A culpa não era completa-mente dela; ele deveria haver-se preocupado mais de seus pés descalços. A verdade era que sua mente tinha estado mais em seu traseiro nu e outros detalhes de seu corpo que já tinha visto. Estava muito consciente de sua sexualidade; a prova disso estava na dureza de seu membro. Depois do que tinha passado, isso era a última coisa que ela necessitava, assim que ele tinha que ignorar seu desejo, mas isso não fez que se dissipasse.

Quando ele caminhou à habitação, levantou silenciosamente a porta e a tirou do marco, sustentando-a para que não caísse. Só então se voltou para enfrentá-la.

— Por que não me disse que te tinha cortado o pé? Quando aconteceu? —sua voz era baixa e muito serena.

Ela ainda permanecia onde ele a tinha deixado, seu rosto estava sem cor à meia luz que vinha da portinha da janela, seus olhos tão grandes pela fadiga e pelo esforço. Ela franziu o cenho quando se olhou o pé.

— Oh —disse ela confusa quando examinou as manchas escuras de seu pé esquerdo. — Não me dava conta que era um corte. Deve ter acontecido quando pisei nesse... o que seja... no beco. Lembro que me doeu, mas pensei que só era uma rocha afiada sob a... coisa.

Ao menos não tinha acontecido muito antes que isso. Sua posição ainda devia ser segura. Ele teclou a rádio, apertando uma tecla programada que avisava a sua equipe que estava na área segura e recebeu dois cliques de volta, que queria dizer que seus homens estavam seguros em sua posição também. Estariam controlando-se mutuamente a intervalos estabelecidos, mas passariam a maior parte do dia descansando. Aliviado, Edward pôs sua mente em outras coisas.

— Sente-se e me deixe ver seu pé —ordenou ele.

A última coisa que precisava era que estivesse uma infecção, e apesar de que o que viu era uma grande ferida, ela não se queixou nenhuma palavra, simplesmente coxeou tão rápido como pôde.

Não havia nada onde sentar-se, exceto as pedras rotas do piso, assim foi onde se sentou, envolvendo-se com cuidado com a manta para mantê-la em seu quadril. Seus pés estavam muito sujos, manchados com a mesma imundície que tinha manchado suas botas. O sangue brotava fortemente de um corte no arco de seu pé esquerdo.

Edward tirou o gorro negro e os aparelhos de surdez, assim como o colete e as luvas; logo desempacotou sua mochila de sobrevivência, que incluía uma pequena e muito básica caixa de primeiros socorros. Ele se sentou cruzado de pernas frente a ela e levantou o pé para apoiá-lo em sua coxa, depois de abrir um pequeno pacote que continha um pano anti-séptico previamente umedecido, limpou todo o corte e a área que o rodeava, pretendendo não notar seus estremecimentos involuntários de dor, que ela tratava rapidamente de controlar.

O corte era bastante profundo pelo que era provável que necessitasse um par de pontos. Ele tirou outro pano anti-séptico e o pressionou sobre a ferida até que parou a hemorragia.

— Quando tempo passou desde sua última vacina antitetânica? —perguntou ele.

Bella pensou que nunca tinha escutado algo tão calmo como sua voz. Agora podia vê-lo claramente; provavelmente foi uma boa coisa que não tenha podido fazê-lo antes, porque o mais provável que seus nervos não tivessem podido resistir à pressão.

Pigarreou e as arrumou para dizer:

— Não o recordo. Anos —mas não tinha a mente posta no que estava dizendo.

Ele tinha seu espesso cabelo acobreado molhado de suor, e seu rosto estava manchado com pintura negra e verde. A camiseta negra que usava estava suja com uma mescla de pó e suor, não muito melhor que a camisa que ela tinha no corpo. O material se estirava sobre seus ombros que pareciam ter uma jarda de largura, pegava-se a seu amplo peito e a seu estômago plano, e se estirava sobre seus poderosos bíceps. Seus braços estavam marcados por compridos músculos de aço, seus braços eram quase o dobro de largura dos seus; suas mãos de compridos dedos eram bem formadas, calosas e mais duras do que qualquer mão humana deveria ser e imensamente gentis quando limpou a ferida de seu pé.

Sua cabeça inclinada sobre a tarefa. Ela viu seus cílios castanhos, a curva marcada de suas sobrancelhas, o magro e arrogante arco de seu nariz, o plano cinzelado de suas maçãs do rosto, viu sua boca. Uma barba por fazer escurecia seu queixo sob a pintura de camuflagem. Logo, ele levantou a vista para ela por um momento, um olhar frio e avaliador, como se estivesse medindo sua reação à ardência do anti-séptico, e ela ficou atônita pela beleza de seus claros olhos verdes. Ele tinha matado a esse guarda em forma silenciosa e eficiente, logo passou sobre o corpo como se este não existisse. Uma temível faca negra de vinte e cinco centímetros pendurava na vagem de sua coxa, e ele dirigia a pistola e o rifle com uma facilidade que indicava uma familiaridade que ia além do normal. Ele era a coisa, homem ou besta mais selvagem, perigosa e letal que ela tinha visto —e se sentia completamente segura com ele.

Tinha passado sua camisa, tratando-a com uma cortesia e ternura que tinha acalmado sua comoção, acalmado seus temores. Havia-a visto nua; ela tinha sido capaz de ignorar isso enquanto seguiam apanhados no mesmo edifício com seus seqüestradores, mas agora estavam relativamente a salvo, e sozinhos, e ela estava muito consciente de sua intensa masculinidade e de seu corpo nu sob a camisa. Sentia a pele sensível, como se estivesse muito quente e tensa, e o roçar do tecido contra seus mamilos era quase dolorosamente insuportável.

Seus pés pareciam tão pequenos e frágeis em suas grandes mãos. Ele franziu o cenho de concentração quando lhe aplicou uma pomada antibiótica ao corte, logo a enfaixou para fechar a ferida. Ele trabalhou com uma rápida e segura destreza, e passou só um momento antes que a vendagem estivesse terminada. Gentilmente, afastou o pé de sua coxa.

— Pronto. Deve ser capaz de caminhar sem problemas, mas logo que cheguemos ao navio, vá onde o doutor para que ponha um par de pontos e te dê uma injeção antitetânica.

— Sim, senhor —disse ela brandamente.

Ele a olhou com um projeto de sorriso torto.

— Sou da Armada. Ali dizemos "Sim, sim, senhor".

O sorriso quase a deixou sem fôlego. Se ele tivesse sorrido de verdade, pensou ela, poderia ter sofrido um ataque ao coração. Para ocultar sua reação, estendeu-lhe uma mão.

— Isabela Swan. Muito prazer em te conhecer.

Ele cruzou seus dedos ao redor dos dela e solenemente se deram a mão.

— Tenente coronel Edward Cullen, SEAL da Armada dos Estados Unidos.

Um SEAL. Seu coração deu um salto em seu peito. Isso o explicava, então. Os SEAL eram conhecidos como os homens mais perigosos, homens tão treinados nas artes de guerra que eram uma classe por si mesmos. Ele não só parecia letal; era letal.

— Obrigada —sussurrou ela.

— De nada, senhorita.

Ela se ruborizou quando se olhou o colo coberto pela manta.

— Por favor, me chame Bella. Depois de tudo, sua camisa é a única coisa que eu... —sua voz se desvaneceu, e ela se mordeu o lábio. — O que quero dizer, a formalidade neste ponto é...

— Entendo-o —disse ele gentilmente, interrompendo sua vacilante explicação. — Não quero que se sinta envergonhada, assim que as circunstâncias serão estritamente entre nós, se o preferir. Mas te aconselho que fale com o cirurgião do navio, ou com seu doutor, pelo bem de sua saúde.

Bella piscou confusa, perguntando-se o que tinha que ver sua saúde com o fato de que ele a houvesse visto nua. Logo compreendeu; se não tivesse estado tão cansada, teria se dado conta imediatamente à conclusão que ele teria chegado da situação.

— Não me violaram —sussurrou ela. Sua cara se ruborizou ainda mais. — Me... tocaram, machucaram e me fizeram algumas... outras coisas, mas na realidade não me violaram. Estavam reservando isso para hoje. Supunha-se que ia chegar um tipo importante de sua organização, e suponho que estavam planejando uma espécie de f-festa.

A expressão do Edward permaneceu calma e grave, e ela soube que não lhe tinha acreditado. Por que deveria fazê-lo? Ele a encontrou amarrada e nua, e já tinha estado em mãos dos seqüestradores pela maior parte do dia. O cavalheirismo não era parte de seu código; contiveram-se de violá-la só pelas ordens de sua líder, porque ele queria estar aí para desfrutar de primeiro dela antes que lhes chegasse o turno a outros.

Ele não disse nada, e Bella se ocupou dos panos anti-sépticos usados, os quais estavam ainda o bastante úmidos para limpar o resto de sujeira desagradável de seus pés. Tinha saudades de um banho, mas isso estava tão fora de questão que nem sequer expressou o desejo.

Enquanto ela se ocupou em se limpar, ele explorou a pequena habitação, o qual não levou muito tempo, porque não havia nada nela. Fechou a portinha quebrada da janela; as tabuletas de madeira estavam podres na parte superior, permitindo que passasse um pouco de luz, mas acautelando que qualquer que passasse visse para o interior.

Com a habitação quase às escuras outra vez, era como estar em uma acolhedora e privada cova. Bella reprimiu um bocejo, lutando contra a fadiga que carregava nela como pesos de chumbo. A única vez que tinha dormido foi essa breve sesta enquanto que Edward tinha estado procurando a forma de sair do edifício, e estava tão cansada que a fome empalidecia em comparação.

Ele o notou, é obvio; a ele não lhe acontecia nada.

— Por que não dormi um pouco? —sugeriu ele. — Em algumas horas, quando houver mais gente movendo-se pelos arredores e eu não chame a atenção, irei conseguir algo para comer e alguma roupa para você.

Bella observou a pintura que tinha em seu rosto.

— Com uma maquiagem como esse, não acredito que vás sair sem chamar a atenção, sem importar a quantidade de gente que esteja nas ruas.

Esse leve sorriso curvou de novo seus lábios, logo se foi.

— Vou tirar isso primeiro.

O sorriso quase a manteve acordada. Quase. Ela sentiu como lentamente se relaxavam os músculos, como se sua permissão para dormir era tudo o que seu corpo precisava ouvir. Suas pestanas lhe pesavam muito para as manter abertas por mais tempo; parecia que tinha cansado um véu de uma escuridão. Com a última fração de consciência, notou o braço ao redor dela, que gentilmente a pôs no piso.

**Agradecimentos:**

Mickky – vlw por continuar lendo a fic.....

Re Lane Cullen – pode deixar que vou continuar sim.....

dannye – espero que continue lendo.......

buh-chan – mais um capitulo espero que goste....

Nanda Souza Cullen – que bom que você esta gostando, espero que continue lendo.....

danda jabur – oi, que bom que esta gostando, ta ai mais um capitulo espero que goste.....

Flah Malfoy – oi, que bom que esta gostando tanto da fic...... só não me abandona quando achar o livro viu.....^^

Deboraa – amoreeeeee..... que bom que você esta gostando, vlw pela força........ você sabe que eu adoro sua fic....... e recomendo pra todos...... muito legal ter você aqui........

**AUTORA MOVIDA A REVIEWS........ FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ............ CLIQUE NO BOTÃOZINHU ABAIXO..........**


	6. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Ela tinha dormido como um bebê, pensou Edward, observando-a. Tinha-o visto com bastante freqüência em seus 7 sobrinhos, a forma que tinham os meninos de ficar dormidos tão abruptamente, seus corpos pareciam quase não ter ossos à medida que caíam nos braços que os esperavam. Seu olhar vagou sobre seu rosto. Agora que o amanhecer estava aqui, inclusive com as portinhas fechadas, ele pôde ver completamente o esgotamento marcado em seu rosto; assombrava-lhe mais que se manteve de pé tanto tempo que o que ficasse adormecida agora.

Ele podia descansar um pouco. Estirou-se a um lado dela, mantendo uma pequena distância entre eles; sem tocá-la, mas o bastante perto para que pudesse alcançá-la imediatamente se por acaso descobrissem seu esconderijo. Ainda estava tenso, tinha muita adrenalina para dormir ainda, mas vinha bem relaxar e permitir-se afrouxar enquanto esperava que despertasse completamente a cidade.

Agora também podia ver seus cabelos, de um castanho escuro que, quando estivesse sob o sol, devia brilhar como mogno. Seus olhos eram de um castanho suave e profundo, suas sobrancelhas e pestanas cor de café. Sua pele era lisa e cremosa, exceto pelo roxo que escurecia uma bochecha. Tinha manchas roxas nos braços, e apesar de que não os podia ver, sabia que a camisa cobria outras marcas deixadas por esses brutos. Ela insistiu que não a tinham violado, mas provavelmente estava muito envergonhada para que alguém mais soubesse, como se tivesse eleição no assunto. Possivelmente desejava mantê-lo em segredo pelo bem de seu pai. Edward não lhe importavam suas razões, só esperava que conseguisse a atenção médica apropriada.

Ele pensou sobre deslizar-se ao edifício onde a tinham mantido e matar a todos e cada um de quão bastardos ainda estavam aí. Deus sabia que o mereciam, e ele não perderia nem um minuto de sonho por algum deles. Mas sua missão era resgatar à senhorita Swan —Bella— e ele não o levava a cabo ainda. Se retornasse, havia a possibilidade de que o matassem, e isso a poria em perigo, assim como a seus homens. Fazia muito tempo que tinha aprendido a separar suas emoções da ação, assim podia pensar claramente, e ele não estava perto de comprometer uma missão agora... Mas maldição, queria matá-los.

Gostava da aparência dela. Não era tão bonita para cair morto ou algo como isso, mas seus traços eram regulares, e adormecida, longe de seus pesares no momento, sua expressão era docemente serena. Era pequena e bonita, tão fina como uma cara figura de porcelana. OH, supunha que provavelmente tivesse uma estatura média para as mulheres, ao redor de um metro sessenta e três, mas ele media um metro oitenta e oito e a ultrapassava por ao menos quarenta e cinco quilos, assim para ele era pequena. Não tão pequena como sua mãe, que era mesmo pequena e tão delicada como uma fada. Bella Swan, para toda sua linhagem aristocrática, tinha a força de um pioneiro. A maioria das mulheres, com boa razão teriam vindo abaixo muito antes.

Ele mesmo se surpreendeu de sentir-se um pouco cansado. Apesar de sua situação, era algo tranqüilizador ficar aqui a seu lado, observando-a dormir. Embora era solitário por natureza e sempre tinha preferido dormir sozinho depois de satisfazer seus apetites sexuais, sentia-se basicamente correto, de algum modo, protegê-la com seu corpo enquanto dormiam. Os homens das cavernas teriam feito isto, ficar entre a boca da cova e as formas adormecidas de suas mulheres e filhos, observando sonolentamente os suaves movimentos de suas respirações à medida que se apagava o fogo e a noite caía sobre a terra? Se era um instinto antigo, murmurou Edward, estava bem seguro de que não o tinha sentido antes de agora.

Mas desejava tocá-la, sentir a suavidade de sua carne sob sua mão. Desejava pô-la dentro do amparo cálida de seu corpo, mantê-la perto, enroscar-se ao redor dela e mantê-la aí com um braço em seu quadril. Só o conhecimento que a última coisa no mundo que desejava ela agora era o contato de um homem, evitou que fizesse isso.

Ele desejava abraçá-la. Morria por abraçá-la.

Ela se via muito pequena com sua camisa, mas ele tinha visto o corpo oculto por capas de roupa. Sua visão noturna era excelente; tinha sido capaz de distinguir seus altos e arredondados seios, não muito grandes, mas definitivamente muito apetitosos, e coroados com pequenos e erguidos mamilos. Era muito curvilínea, feminina, com uma cintura pequena e quadris arredondados e um pequeno triângulo de pêlo púbico. Tinha-lhe visto suas nádegas. Só de pensar nelas o fazia arder de desejo; seu traseiro era perfeito. Gostaria de senti-lo aproximar-se contra suas coxas.

Ele não ia ser capaz de dormir, depois de tudo. Levantou-se completamente excitado, o desejo pulsando através de sua carne torcida e rígida. Com uma careta de dor, voltou-se de costas e se colocou em uma posição mais cômoda, mas a comodidade era relativa. A única forma que verdadeiramente encontraria alívio era dentro do suave e quente aperto do corpo dela, e isso não era provável que acontecesse.

A pequena habitação se fez mais brilhante e cálida à medida que o amanhecer se convertia totalmente na manhã. As paredes de pedra os protegeriam da maior parte do calor do dia, mas logo necessitariam água. Água, alimento e roupas para ela. Uma túnica seria melhor que uma roupa de estilo ocidental, porque a roupa tradicional muçulmana cobriria seu cabelo, e haviam muitos tradicionalistas no Benghazi que uma túnica não atrairia um segundo olhar.

Edward se imaginou que era tempo de sair a procura de comida. Retirou a pintura de camuflagem de sua pele o melhor que pôde e dissimulou o que tinha ficado sujando com terra seu rosto. Não tentava ir desarmado, assim que se tirou o bordo da camiseta das calças e sujeitou a pistola no cinturão na parte mais estreita de suas costas, logo deixou que a camiseta caísse sobre ela. Alguém que pusesse atenção reconheceria o vulto pelo que era, mas que diabos, não era incomum para as pessoas andar armados nesta parte do mundo. Ainda bem que ele era meio bronzeado, pelas incontáveis horas de treinamento sob o sol, o mar e o vento. Não havia nada em sua aparência que pudesse atrair uma atenção indevida, nem sequer seus olhos, porque haviam muitos libaneses com pais europeus.

Ele olhou novamente Bella, assegurando-se que ela seguia dormindo profundamente. Havia-lhe dito que estaria fora por um momento, assim que ela não deveria alarmar-se se despertava enquanto ele não estivesse. Abandonou seu santuário desmoronado tão silenciosamente como tinha entrado.

Passaram quase duas horas antes de que ele retornasse, quase o tempo para a hora designada de contato com seus homens. Tinha um talento definitivo para procurar no lixo, pensou ele, embora roubo indiscutível seria um melhor termo. Levava uma túnica negra de mulher e algo para lhe cobrir a cabeça, e envolveu neles uma seleção de fruta, queijo e pão, assim como um par de sandálias que esperava ficassem bem em Bella. A água tinha sido o mais difícil de transportar, porque não tinha um recipiente. Havia resolvido isso ao roubar uma jarra com tampa de vinho com capacidade de um galão, proibido pelo alcorão, mas disponível facilmente de todos os modos. A água teria gosto a vinho, mas seria fresca, e isto era tudo o que precisavam.

Enquanto teve a oportunidade, dissimulou um pouco a entrada a sua guarida, empilhando algumas pedras à frente, arrumando uma viga podre para que simulasse que bloqueava a porta. A porta ainda era visível, mas parecia muito menos acessível. Examinou sua obra para assegurar-se que ainda pudessem sair com bastante facilidade, logo se deslizou ao interior e a sua vez suportou a porta por seu lado curvado.

Voltou-se para ver Bella. Ela ainda estava dormindo. A habitação estava grandemente mais quente, e ela tinha posto a manta a um lado. Sua camisa lhe tinha subido à cintura.

A patada de desejo foi como receber um golpe no peito. Quase o fez cambalear, seu coração pulsava com velocidade, sua respiração lhe estrangulava na garganta. O suor gotejava em sua frente, caindo por suas têmporas. Deus.

Deveria afastar-se. Deveria cobri-la com a manta. Deveria afastar completamente o sexo de sua mente. Havia um número de coisas que deveria fazer, em vez de ficar olhando-a fixamente com uma fome tão intensa que lhe chegava a doer e o fazia tremer. Seu olhar percorreu com avidez cada centímetro dela. Seu sexo lhe ferroava como uma dor de dente. Desejava-a mais intensamente do que nunca tinha desejado a uma mulher antes. Seu famoso e frio temperamento lhe tinha falhado, não havia um centímetro de frieza nele, e seu desejo era tão forte e imediato, que estava tremendo pelo esforço de resisti-lo.

Movendo-se lenta e rigidamente, pôs os artigos conseguidos desonestamente no piso. Sua respiração vaiava entre seus dentes apertados. Não sabia que a frustração pudesse ser tão dolorosa. Nunca tinha tido problemas em conseguir uma mulher quando queria uma. Entretanto, esta mulher estava fora dos limites, de sequer um intento de sedução. Ela tinha suportado bastante sem ter que esquivar também a seu salvador.

Tão calorosa como estava a habitação agora, se a cobria com a manta, ela a separaria de uma patada outra vez. Com cautela, apoiou-se em um joelho ao lado dela e com mãos trementes lhe baixou a camisa para cobri-la. Com um pouco de incredulidade viu o fino tremor de seus dedos. Ele nunca tremia. Tinha a firmeza de uma rocha durante as situações mais tensas e perigosas, glacialmente controlado em combate. Tinha saltado em pára-quedas de um avião em chamas, nadado em meio de tubarões e suturado sua própria carne. Tinha montado cavalos selvagens e inclusive touros uma vez ou duas. Tinha matado. Fazia tudo isso com um controle perfeito, mas esta adormecida mulher o fazia tremer.

Severamente se forçou a afastar-se e procurar o aparelho de surdez da rádio. Mantendo o aparelho de surdez em seu lugar, fez um clique e imediatamente escutou dois clique em resposta. Tudo estava bem.

Possivelmente um pouco de água o esfriaria. Ao menos pensar nisso era melhor que pensar no Bella. Verteu um par de tabletes na jarra, em caso de que a pequena quantidade de vinho que tinha ficado nela não fora suficiente para matar a todos os insetos invisíveis. Os tabletes não melhorariam o sabor —justamente o contrário— mas eram melhor que um caso de diarréia.

Bebeu só o suficiente para aliviar sua sede, logo se acomodou com as costas à parede. Não havia nada que fazer salvo esperar e contemplar as paredes, porque estava muito seguro que não confiava em si mesmo para olhar ao Bella.

As vozes a despertaram. Eram fortes e próximas. Bella se endireitou rapidamente, com os olhos abertos pelo alarme. Uns braços duros a agarraram, e lhe tamparam a boca com uma mão dura, afogando qualquer som que pudesse ter feito. Confundida, desorientada e aterrorizada ela começou a brigar tanto como pôde. Dente. Usaria seus dentes. Mas os dedos estavam tão apertados a sua mandíbula, que não podia abrir a boca. Desesperadamente tratou de sacudir a cabeça, e só fez que a apertasse mais forte, apoiando-a contra ele em uma forma que era estranhamente protetora.

— Shh —chegou esse sussurro neutro, e a familiaridade dele transpassou o pânico e a névoa do sonho. Edward.

Ela se relaxou em forma instantânea, fraco de alívio. Sentindo que a tensão abandonava seus músculos, inclinou o rosto, ainda com a mão em sua boca. Seus olhos se encontraram na luz sombreada, e ele inclinou a cabeça em um breve assentimento quando viu que ela estava acordada agora, e consciente. Liberou sua boca, seus duros dedos percorreram brevemente sua pele em desculpa pelo forte apertão. A breve carícia passou através dela como um relâmpago. Ela tiritou como se lhe tivesse queimado um caminho junto às terminações nervosas através de todo seu corpo e em forma instintiva voltou seu rosto para o morno vão criado pela curva de seu ombro.

O braço ao redor dela se afrouxou imediatamente quando tiritou, mas a ação dela o fez duvidar uma fração de segundo, logo a acomodou contra ele uma vez mais.

As vozes estavam mais perto, e além delas haviam ruídos surdos e o som de rochas que se desmoronavam. Ela escutou as rápidas e onduladas sílabas em árabe, tratando de concentrar-se nas vozes. Eram as mesmas vozes que tinha escutado durante o largo pesadelo do dia de ontem? Era difícil dizê-lo.

Ela não entendia o idioma; tinha tido uma educação adequada para a filha de um embaixador. Falava francês e italiano em forma fluída, o espanhol um pouco menos. Depois do destino de seu pai em Atenas, ela se aplicou a estudar grego, também, e tinha aprendido o bastante para poder levar uma conversação simples, embora entendia mais que o que falava.

Ferozmente, desejou ter insistido nas lições de árabe, também. Tinha odiado cada momento que passou em mãos de seus seqüestradores, mas ao não falar o idioma a fez sentir ainda mais indefesa, mais isolada.

Preferia morrer que deixá-los que lhe pusessem as mãos outra vez.

Deve haver ficado tensa, porque Edward lhe deu um ligeiro apertão de consolo. Rapidamente, olhou-o à cara. Não a estava olhando; em vez disso, estava concentrado na frágil e meio podre porta que protegia a entrada de seu santuário, e nas vozes de mais à frente. Sua expressão era totalmente calma e distante. Abruptamente, ela se deu conta que ele entendia árabe, e o que fosse que estivessem dizendo às pessoas que se ouvia através das ruínas do edifício, não o alarmava. Estava alerta, porque seu esconderijo poderia estar comprometido a qualquer momento, mas evidentemente se sentia seguro de ser capaz de dirigir esse problema.

Com razão, sem dúvida. Por isso tinha visto, ela pensou que era capaz de dirigir qualquer situação. Confiaria-lhe sua vida... e o tinha feito.

XxXxXxXxXx

As vozes continuaram por longo momento, às vezes se aproximavam tanto a seu esconderijo que Edward tirava sua grande pistola e apontava firmemente para a porta. Bella olhou fixamente essa mão, tão grande, poderosa e capaz. Não lhe via o mais ligeiro tremor; era quase irreal, quase desumano, porque nenhum homem estaria tão sereno e teria esse perfeito controle sobre seu corpo.

Sentaram-se silenciosamente na cálida, escura e pequena habitação, os únicos movimentos que faziam eram para respirar. Bella notou que a manta não lhe cobria as pernas, mas a camisa, graças a Deus, mantinha-a razoavelmente decente. Fazia muito calor para ficar sob a manta, de todos os modos.

O tempo transcorria muito lentamente. O calor e o silêncio eram hipnóticos, levando-a a um estado semi-consciência e distância. Tinha uma fome feroz, mas não lhe afetava, como se simplesmente se precavesse da fome de alguém mais. Depois de um momento, seus músculos começaram a lhe doer por estar na mesma posição por muito tempo, mas isso não importava tampouco. Entretanto, a sede era diferente. Com o calor crescente, a necessidade de água começou a incomodá-la.

Os seqüestradores lhe tinham dado um pouco de água algumas vezes, mas ela não tinha bebido nada em horas, desde que tinha aprendido que esperavam que fizesse suas necessidades em sua presença, de fato. Tinha eleito não tomar água antes que lhes proporcionar tal diversão de novo.

O suor caía pelo rosto de Edward e ensopava sua camisa. Ela estava perfeitamente contente de permanecer onde estava, aninhada contra seu peito. O braço ao redor dela a fazia sentir mais segura que se seu esconderijo tivesse estado construído em aço, mais que em pedras desmoronadas, gesso, e madeira podre.

Nunca antes tinha estado exposta a um homem como ele. Os únicos contatos com a tropa tinha sido com os oficiais de alta fila que assistiam às funções da embaixada, coronéis e generais, almirantes, e todos os chefes militares do alto escalão; também haviam guardas da Marinha na embaixada, com seus perfeitos uniformize e maneiras perfeitos. Ela supunha que os guardas da Marinha deviam ser soldados exemplares ou não teriam sido escolhidos como guardas da embaixada, mas inclusive eles não tinham nenhum parecido com o homem que a abraçava em forma tão protetora. Eles eram soldados; ele era um guerreiro. Era tão distinto a eles como sua letal faca de vinte e cinco centímetros que tinha em sua coxa o era de uma navalha de bolso.

Apesar de tudo isso, ele não era imortal, e não estavam seguros. Seu esconderijo poderia ser descoberto. Ele podia ser assassinado; a ela poderiam capturá-la de novo. A dura realidade disso era algo que não podia ignorar como a fazia com a fome e seus músculos tidos cãibras.

Depois de muito, muito tempo, as vozes se afastaram. Edward a soltou e caminhou sem fazer ruídos à porta para olhar. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém mover-se com tal graça silenciosa, como um grande felino da selva com patas aveludadas, em vez de um guerreiro endurecido pelas batalhas com botas.

Não se moveu até que ele esteve de volta, sua expressão fracamente relaxada lhe disse que o perigo tinha passado.

— O que estavam fazendo? —perguntou ela, tendo o cuidado de manter sua voz baixa.

— Procurando materiais de construção, recolhendo blocos, qualquer peça de madeira que não estivesse podre. Se tivessem tido um martelo, provavelmente teriam desmantelado estas paredes. Levaram-se todas as coisas em um carrinho de mão. Se necessitarem mais, provavelmente retornarão.

— O que nós faremos?

— O mesmo estivemos fazendo este tempo —nos agachar e nos manter em silêncio.

— Mas se entrarem aqui...

— Ocuparei-me disso —ele cortou sua preocupação antes de que ela pudesse expressá-la completamente, mas lhe disse em tom de consolo. — Trouxe um pouco de alimento e água. Interessada?

Bella engatinhou em seus joelhos, todo seu corpo estava impaciente.

— Água! Estou com tanta sede! —logo se deteve, com a experiência recente fresca em sua mente. — Mas se beber algo, onde pode-rei ir para... você sabe.

Ele a olhou um pouco confuso, e ela se ruborizou um pouco quando se deu conta que esse não era um problema com o que se encontrava normalmente. Quando ele e seus homens estavam em uma missão, eles faziam suas necessidades onde e quando o necessitassem.

— Encontrarei um lugar para que vá —disse finalmente ele. — Não permita que isso te detenha de beber a água que precisa. Também encontrei algumas roupas para você, mas faz tanto calor aqui, que provavelmente quererá esperar até a noite para lhe pôr isso.

Ele indicou o vulto negro ao lado de sua mochila, e ela se deu conta que era uma túnica. Pensou na modéstia que lhe brindaria, e a embargou a gratidão; ao menos não teria que enfrentar a seus homens vestida somente com sua camisa. Mas ele tinha razão; no calor do dia, e na privacidade da pequena habitação, preferia usar sua camisa. Ambos sabiam que estava nua baixo ela; já a tinha visto completamente nua, e demonstrou sua decência ao lhe dar sua camisa e ignorado sua nudez, assim não tinha sentido que ficasse agora a túnica que chegava aos tornozelos.

Ele tirou uma grande jarra e a destampou.

— Terá um sabor estranho — lhe advertiu quando lhe aconteceu a jarra. — Tabletes de purificação.

Tinha um gosto estranho e quente, com um sabor a químico. Mas era maravilhosa. Bebeu uns poucos goles, não queria que seu estômago tivesse cãibras depois de estar vazio portanto tempo. Enquanto ela bebia, ele tirou os poucos mantimentos que tinha conseguido: uma barra de pão duro, um pedaço de queijo e várias laranjas, ameixas e tâmaras. Parecia um festim.

Ele estirou a manta para que ela se sentasse, logo tirou sua faca e cortou pequenas porções de pão e queijo e as passou. Ela começou a protestar que estava o bastante faminta para comer muito mais que isso, mas se deu conta que os estava fazendo durar para todo o dia, e possivelmente um pouco mais que isso. Não ia queixar se pela quantidade de comida que ela tinha.

Nunca tinha sido particularmente aficionada ao queijo, e suspeitava que se não tivesse estado tão faminta, tampouco seria aficionada a este queijo, mas nesse momento era delicioso. Mordiscou o pão e o queijo, encontrando satisfação no simples ato de mastigar, depois de tudo, tinha superestimado seu apetite. A pequena porção que lhe deu tinha sido mais que suficiente.

Ele comeu mais pausadamente, e cortou uma das laranjas. Insistiu que comesse um par de suculentas partes e bebesse um pouco mais de água. Sentindo-se totalmente satisfeita, Bella bocejou e rechaçou o oferecimento de outra parte de laranja.

— Não, obrigada, estou satisfeita.

— Você gostaria de se limpar agora?

Ela girou com rapidez sua cabeça, fazendo que se ondeasse sua vermelha cabeleira. Surpreendida, seus olhos brilharam com uma expressão ávida e suplicante.

— Há bastante água?

— Suficiente para umedecer um lenço.

Ela não tinha um lenço, é obvio, mas ele sim. Com cuidado, ele verteu a água suficiente da jarra para umedecer o lenço, logo cortesmente lhe deu as costas e se ocupou de sua mochila.

Lentamente, Bella passou o objeto úmido pelo rosto, suspirando agradecida ao sentir a fresca sensação. Não se tinha dado conta de como estava suja até agora, quando foi capaz de retificar a situação. Encontrou um lugar dolorido em sua bochecha, onde a tinha golpeado um dos homens, e várias manchas em seu braço. Olhando as amplas costas do Edward, desabotoou-se rapidamente a camisa, o bastante para que pudesse deslizar o lenço dentro e esfregar o torso e sob seus braços, depois de fechá-la novamente, suas pernas sujas receberam a mesma atenção. A umidade era maravilhosamente refrescante, quase voluptuosa pelo prazer sensual que lhe dava.

— Terminei —disse ela, e lhe devolveu o lenço escuro quando ele se voltou. — Obrigada.

Logo, ela sentiu que seu coração dava um salto em seu peito, porque evidentemente ele sentia a mesma necessidade de refrescar-se que tinha tido, mas, ao contrário dela, não se deixou a camisa posta. Ele se tirou a camiseta negra pela cabeça e a deixou cair na manta, logo se sentou em seus pés enquanto umedecia o lenço e começou a passá-lo por sua cara.

OH, caramba! Ela olhou fixamente os tensos músculos de seu peito e estômago, a forma que se flexionavam e relaxavam com o fluxo de seus movimentos. A tênue luz apanhou o bronzeado de sua pele, e se refletiu na suave e poderosa curva de seus ombros. Olhava-o fascinada, percorrendo o diamante de pêlos acastanhados que se estirava de mamilo a mamilo em seu peito. Ele girou para alcançar algo, e ela encontrou suas costas igualmente fascinante, com a profunda ruga de sua coluna dividindo em dois planos musculares.

Tinha uma cicatriz de lado esquerdo do rosto. Não a tinha notado antes porque seu rosto tinha estado muito sujo, mas agora pôde ver completamente a sua marca dela. Não era uma cicatriz que desfigurava no absoluto, era só um pequeno talho reto, tão preciso como o corte de um cirurgião. A cicatriz ao longo da última costela era diferente, facilmente tinha vinte ou vinte e três centímetros de comprimento, dentada, e a malha da cicatriz era grosso e volumoso. Então viu as duas cicatrizes redondas e franzidas, um justo sobre seu quadril e a outra justo sob sua omoplata direito. Feridas de bala. Nunca tinha visto uma, mas as reconheceu pelo que eram. Havia outra cicatriz no bíceps, e só Deus sabia quantas cicatrizes tinha no resto do corpo. O guerreiro não tinha tido uma vida encantada; seu corpo levava os sinais de batalha.

Ele se agachou meio nu, esfregando-se indiferentemente o lenço molhado por seu peito suarento, levantando seus braços para lavar sob eles, expondo as suaves parte interiores e os intrigantes emplastros de cabelo. Era tão fundamental masculino, e um guerreiro na forma mais pura, que sua respiração ficou estrangulada em seus pulmões enquanto o observava.

A corrente de calor através de seu corpo lhe disse que era mais feminina do que nunca se imaginou.

Um pouco aturdida, voltou-se a sentar, apoiando-se contra a parede. Distraídamente assegurou-se que a camisa preservasse sua modéstia, mas os pensamentos estavam dando voltas em sua cabeça, vertiginosamente rápidos, mas muito claros.

Ainda não estavam fora de perigo.

Durante as passadas vinte e quatro horrendas horas, não tinha gasto tempo em perguntar o motivo detrás de seu seqüestro. Tinha tido que ocupar-se de muitas coisas, o terror, a confusão, a dor dos golpes que lhe tinham dado.

Tinham-lhe enfaixado a maior parte do tempo, e desorientado. Tinham-na humilhado, despido, tratado rudemente, burlado com o prospecto de violação, e ainda tinham detido um intento de violação por uma razão. A tortura psicológica tinha jogado indubitavelmente um rol, mas a maioria deles tinham ordens de guardá-la para o homem que ia chegar hoje.

Quem era ele? Era o único detrás de seu seqüestro; tinha que ser. Mas por que?

Resgate? Quando pensava nisso agora, fria e claramente, não acreditava. Sim, seu pai era rico. Muitos diplomáticos vinham de uma família enriquecida; isso não era incomum. Mas se o dinheiro tinha sido o motivo, haviam outros que eram mais ricos, embora possivelmente a tinham eleito especificamente porque era bem conhecido que seu pai mendigaria para mantê-la a salvo. Provavelmente.

Mas por que a tinham tirado do país? Não teriam querido mantê-la perto para fazer o intercâmbio de dinheiro mais fácil? Não, o só feito de que a tenham tirado do país significava que a tinham seqüestrado por outra razão. Possivelmente pedissem dinheiro, de todas formas; posto que já a tinham, por que não? Mas o dinheiro não era o objetivo principal. Assim que qual era?

Não sabia quem era o líder, não tinha forma de adivinhar o que ele realmente queria.

Não era ela. Descartou essa idéia rapidamente. Não era o objeto de obsessão, porque nenhum homem tão obcecado por uma mulher teria permitido que seus homens a machucassem. Nem era o tipo que inspirasse uma obsessão, pensou ela ironicamente. Certamente nenhum dos homens com os que tinha saído mostrou alguma sinal de comportamento obsessivo.

Assim... havia algo mais, uma peça do quebra-cabeças que tinha perdido. Era alguém que conhecia? Alguém que teria lido ou visto?

Não lhe vinha nada à mente. Não estava envolta na intriga, embora, é obvio, conhecia quais eram os empregados da embaixada que trabalhavam para a CIA. Isso era uma norma, nada incomum. Seu pai freqüentemente falava em forma privada com o Art Sandefer e, ultimamente, com o Mack Prewett também. Com freqüência tinha pensado que Art era mais um burocrata que um espião, embora a inteligência de seu olhar cansado dizia que tinha tido seu tempo no campo, também. Não sabia do Mack Prewett. Havia algo inquietante e duro nele, algo que a incomodava.

Seu pai dizia que Mack era um bom homem. Não estava segura disso, mas tampouco lhe parecia um vilão. Além disso, estava essa ocasião, um par de semanas atrás, quando não tinha sabido que seu pai estava com alguém e tinha entrado despreocupadamente sem bater. Seu pai lhe estava passando um grosso envelope de manila ao Mack; ambos a olharam assustados e incômodos, mas seu pai não era diplomático por nada. Eficientemente tinha suavizado o ligeiro desconforto, e Mack abandonou o escritório em forma quase imediata, levando o envelope. Bella não fez nenhuma pergunta a respeito, porque se era um assunto da CIA, então não era seu assunto.

Agora se perguntava o que tinha contido esse envelope.

Esse pequeno incidente era a única coisa que podia recordar. Art Sandefer havia dito uma vez que não haviam coisas tais como a coincidência, mas poderia esse momento estar vinculado com seu seqüestro? poderia ser a causa dele? Isso era um alcance.

Não sabia o que havia no envelope, não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse nele. Mas viu seu pai dar-lhe ao Mack Prewett. Isso significava... o que?

Sentiu como se estivesse em um labirinto mental, dando voltas equivocadas, tropeçando em ruas sem saídas, logo procurando seu caminho de volta à lógica. Seu pai nunca, em nenhuma forma, faria algo que pudesse machucá-la, portanto, esse envelope não tinha importância a menos que ele estivesse envolto em algo perigoso e queria sair. Seu seqüestro tinha sentido só se alguém a estava usando como arma para que seu pai fizesse algo que não queria fazer.

Não podia aceitar a idéia de que seu pai fizesse algo desleal, ao menos, não voluntariamente. Não estava cega a suas debilidades. Era um pouco esnobe, não gostava no absoluto a idéia de que algum dia ela se apaixonasse e se casasse, era tão protetor até o ponto de sufocá-la. Mas era um homem honrável, um homem realmente patriota. Pudesse ser que os seqüestradores estivessem tratando de forçar a seu pai de fazer algo, que lhes desse alguma informação, possivelmente, e ele se resistiu; ela podia ser quão médios estavam usando para obrigá-lo a fazer o que eles queriam.

Isto tinha lógica. O envelope provavelmente não tinha nada que ver no absoluto com seu seqüestro, e Art Sandefer estava equivocado sobre a coincidência.

Mas o que passava se não o estava?

Então, apesar de seus instintos sobre ele, seu pai estava envolto em algo no que não deveria estar. O pensamento fez que lhe doece o estômago, mas tinha que enfrentar a possibilidade, tinha que considerar todos os ângulos. Tinha que enfrentá-lo, logo afastá-lo, porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora.

Se os seqüestradores a iriam usar como arma contra seu pai, então eles não se renderiam. Se só tivesse sido um resgate, teriam levantado suas mãos ante seu suposto escapamento e dito o equivalente em árabe de "Ah, ao diabo".

O líder não esteve aqui. Não sabia sequer onde estava "aqui"; tinha tido muitas coisas em sua cabeça para perguntar sobre sua localização geográfica.

— Onde estamos? —murmurou ela, pensando que realmente deveria sabê-lo.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. Estava sentado, descansando contra a parede a um ângulo direito a ela, já tinha terminado de limpar-se, e ela se perguntou quanto tempo esteve perdida em seus pensamentos.

— O distrito popular —disse ele. — É uma seção perigosa do povo.

— Quero dizer qual povo? —esclareceu ela.

A compreensão chegou a seus olhos claros como o cristal.

— Benghazi —disse ele brandamente. — Líbia.

Líbia. Aturdida, absorveu a notícia, logo retornou ao caminho mental que estava seguindo.

O líder ia chegar em avião hoje. De onde? Atenas? Se ele se manteve em contato com seus homens, de algum modo, já deveria saber que ela escapou. Mas se ele tinha acesso à embaixada e a seu pai, então também saberia que não tinha retornado à embaixada. portanto, logicamente ela devia seguir na Líbia. Seguindo essa lógica, deveriam estar procurando-a em forma ativa.

Olhou de novo ao Edward. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados, parecia quase dormindo. Devido ao calor, ele não se pôs de novo a camiseta. Mas apesar da aparência sonolenta de seu rosto, sentiu que ele estava muito atento a tudo o que acontecia a eles, que simplesmente estava deixando que seu corpo descansasse enquanto que sua mente permanecia em guarda.

Depois da humilhação e dor com a que a trataram os guardas, a preocupação e o interesse do Edward foi como um bálsamo, acalmando-a, ajudando-a a curar suas machucadas emoções antes de que tivesse tempo sequer de saber quão profundamente a tinham prejudicado. Quase antes de sabê-lo, tinha estado lhe respondendo como uma mulher o faz ante um homem, e de alguma isso forma era correto.

Ele era todo o oposto a quão brutos tinham desfrutado tanto em humilhá-la. Esses brutos provavelmente estavam procurando-a por toda a cidade, e até que não saísse deste país, existia a possibilidade de que a recapturassem. E se o faziam, esta vez não haveria pausa.

Não. Era intolerável. Mas se passava o impensável, que a condenassem se lhes permitia a satisfação que estavam antecipando. Que a condenassem se lhes permitia que lhe tirassem sua virgindade.

Nunca tinha considerado sua virgindade como outra coisa que uma falta de experiência e inclinação. Na escola da Suíça tinham tido muito poucas oportunidades de conhecer meninos, e não tinha estado particularmente interessada nos poucos que conheceu. Depois de deixar a escola, o absorvente amparo de seu pai, assim como seus deveres na embaixada, tinham limitado qualquer vida social que pudesse ter desenvolvido. Os homens que conhecia não pareciam ser mais interessantes que os poucos meninos que conheceu na escola. Com a ameaça do SIDA, simplesmente não lhe pareceu que valesse a pena arriscar-se a ter sexo simplesmente pela experiência.

Mas tinha sonhado. Tinha sonhado em conhecer um homem, apaixonar-se e fazer amor com ele. Sonhos simples e universais.

Os seqüestradores quase lhe tinham tirado tudo, quase destruíram seu sonho de amar a um homem ao abusar dela tão severamente que, se tivesse permanecido em suas mãos por mais tempo, sabia que teria estado tão traumatizada que nunca poderia ser capaz de amar a um homem ou tolerar seu contato. Se Edward não a tivesse tirado daí, sua primeira experiência sexual teria sido uma violação.

Não. Mil vezes não.

Inclusive se conseguissem recapturá-la, não lhes deixaria que assassinassem esse sonho.

Ficando de pé, Bella deu uns poucos passos para onde estava recostado Edward contra a parede. Viu seu musculoso corpo ficar alerta ante sua ação, embora não se moveu. Parou-se sobre ele, olhando-o com seus olhos verdes que ardiam na tênue luz. Olhou-a em forma velada e ilegível.

— Faça amor comigo —disse ela com voz áspera.

XxXxXxXxXxXxAGRADECIMENTOS

**Ermia**

Que bom que está gostando...^^

**Nanda Souza Cullen**

Que bom que esta gostando.....^^

**Deboraa**

Amore....... simplesmente adoreiiiiiiii..... quando vc postar sua fic nova vc tbm vai ter uma surpresa viu........

Enquanto isso meninas leiam

**AS SURPRESAS DO AMOR**....... (_Sério fic super maraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....^^_)

**Kah Reche**

Mais um capitulo espero que goste......

**buh-chan**

mais um capitulo fresquinhu.....^^

**marinapz4**

esta ai.... espero que goste......^^

**Flah Malfoy**

Se você me abandonar vou chorar viu......T.T........brigada é bom saber que esta gostando da fic.......

**bia carter**

que bom que esta gostando..........^^

bom meninas é isso .....

não se esqueçam.....

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ...... CLIQUE NO BOTÃOZINHU ABAIXO....^^**


	7. capitulo 5

Oi gente...... mais um capitulo para vocês..... espero que gostem.......esse veio rapidinhu a pedidos......

Capítulo 5

— Bella... —começou ele com tom amável, e soube que a ia rechaçar.

— Não! —disse ela ferozmente. — Não me diga que deveria pensá-lo, ou que realmente não quero fazê-lo. Sei o que me fizeram esses bastardos. Sei que não acredita, mas não me violaram. Entretanto, olharam-me, tocaram-me, e não os pude deter —ela se deteve e respirou profundo, para tranqüilizar-se. — Não sou estúpida. Sei que ainda estamos em perigo, que você e seus homens poderiam ser feridos ou inclusive assassinados ao tratar de me resgatar e que posso acabar voltando para suas mãos de todos os modos. Nunca fiz amor antes, com ninguém. Não desejo que minha primeira vez seja uma violação compreende? Não quero que tenham essa satisfação. Quero que a primeira vez seja contigo.

Tinha-o surpreendido, viu, e já o tinha notado, que Edward Cullen não era um homem cuja expressão revelassem muito do que estava pensando. Ele se incorporou, seus olhos claros entrecerrados à medida que a examinavam com um olhar penetrante.

Ele ia negar se, e ela pensou que não o poderia suportar.

— Juro —disse ela desesperadamente. — Não me farão isso. Não posso ter nenhuma enfermidade, se for isso o que se preocupa.

— Não —disse ele, sua voz de repente soou forçada. — Não é isso o que me preocupa.

— Não me faça suplicar —rogou ela, retorcendo-as mãos, consciente de que já estava fazendo exatamente isso.

Então, a expressão desses olhos claros se suavizou, fizeram-se mais quentes.

— Não o farei —disse brandamente ele, e ficou de pé com essa graça poderosa e felina que tinha, ergueu-se sobre ela, e por um momento Bella sentiu a diferença de seus tamanhos tão marcadamente que se perguntou freneticamente o que pensava ela que estava fazendo. Logo, ele passou ao lado dela para a manta; ajoelhou-se e a estirou, logo se recostou nela, ficando de costas, e a observou com um mundo de conhecimento em seus olhos muito velhos e levemente remotos.

Ele sabia. E até que leu esse conhecimento em seus olhos, nem sequer se tinha dado conta do que realmente necessitava. Mas ao observá-lo deitado e posto a seu dispor, algo em seu interior se rompeu. Ele sabia. Ele compreendia as emoções que se enrolavam muito dentro dela, compreendia o que a tinha levado a ele com seu feroz e surpreendente demanda. Não era só que quisesse que sua primeira vez fora por própria vontade, com o homem de sua escolha; os seqüestradores lhe tinham tirado algo, e ele o ia devolver. Tinham-na pego, despido, humilhado, e tinha estado indefesa para detê-los. Edward estava devolvendo o controle, consolando-a e, ao mesmo tempo, permitindo delicadamente vingar-se contra o macho da espécie.

Não queria ficar indefesa sob ele. Queria controlar este presente de seu corpo, queria que as coisas se movessem a seu ritmo e não ao dele, queria ser quão única decidisse quanto, quão longe e quão rápido.

E lhe ia deixar fazê-lo.

Estava-lhe dando o controle de seu corpo a ela.

Logo que podia respirar quando se ajoelhou ao lado dele. A carne cálida, nua e bronzeada atraíam a suas mãos mais perto, mais perto, até que o impulso ultrapassou seu nervosismo e seus dedos roçaram ligeiramente seu estômago, seu peito. Seu coração pulsava grosseiramente. Era como acariciar a um tigre, sabendo o perigo que era o animal, mas fascinante além da resistência pela rica pele. Queria sentir todo esse poder sob suas mãos. Com cuidado deslizou suas mãos ao longo de suas costelas, moldando sua carne sob suas mãos, sentindo a elasticidade da pele sobre as bandas poderosas de músculo e, debaixo disso, a forte solidez do osso. Podia sentir o batimento de seu coração, a expansão de suas costelas quando ele respirava.

Os batimentos do coração e a respiração pareciam acelerados. Rapidamente olhou seu rosto e se ruborizou pelo que viu aí, o calor de seus olhos, a cor intensa de seus lábios. Sabia a aparência que tinha a luxúria; tinha visto o lado cruel dela nos rostos de seus raptores, e agora via o lado agradável dela em Edward. Isso a aturdiu, porque de algum modo não tinha considerado a luxúria na proposta que lhe fez, e suas mãos se afastaram de seu corpo.

Ele separou seus lábios em um gesto de diversão, que revelou o brilho de seus brancos dentes, e ela sentiu que seu coração quase se detinha. Seu sorriso era inclusive mais potente do que esperava.

— Sim, estou excitado —disse brandamente. — Tenho que estar, ou isto não funcionará.

Ele estava no certo, é obvio, e seu rubor se aprofundou. Esse era o problema da inexperiência. Embora sabia os mecanismos das relações sexuais, e uma vez ou dois seu acompanhante para algum evento a tinha beijado com inesperado ardor e abraçado o bastante perto para lhe dizer que o tinha excitado, nunca tinha tido que tratar diretamente com uma ereção... até agora.

Esta em particular estava aí para ela. Furtivamente, olhou o frente de suas calças, ao vulto que empurrava contra a roupa.

— Não temos que fazer isto —lhe ofereceu de novo, e Bella foi rapidamente da vacilação à determinação.

— Sim, tenho que fazê-lo.

Ele moveu suas mãos a seu cinto.

— Então será melhor que eu...

Instantaneamente ela o deteve, levantando e afastando suas mãos, as obrigando a permanecer em cada lado de sua cabeça.

— Eu o farei —disse ela, mais ferozmente do que pretendia.

Este era seu espetáculo.

— Está bem —murmurou ele, e de novo soube que ele a tinha entendido. Seu espetáculo, seu controle, cada passo do caminho. Ele relaxou contra a manta, fechando seus olhos como se fora a tomar uma sesta.

Era mais fácil, sabendo que não a estava observando, o que obviamente tinha sido sua intenção. Bella não queria fazer movimentos torpes, não queria sublinhar sua inexperiência mais do que já o tinha feito, assim antes de estender a mão a seu cinto, estudou o mecanismo de liberação por um momento para assegurar-se que o entendia. Não se deu tempo para perder os nervos. Simplesmente estendeu as mãos, abriu o cinto e lhe abriu as calças. Sob as calças tinha um traje de banho negro. Confusa, Bella o olhou. Traje de banho?

Logo compreendeu. Ele era um SEAL; a sigla em inglês para Mar, Ar e Terra. Ele estava em casa nos três elementos, capaz de nadar por milhas. Posto que Benghazi era um porto, o mais provável que sua equipe se infiltrou desde mar. Possivelmente utilizaram alguma classe de bote para chegar a terra, mas era possível que tivessem saltado a alguma distância do porto e nadado o resto do caminho.

Tinha arriscado sua vida para salvá-la, seguia fazendo-o, e agora lhe estava dando seu corpo. Tudo em seu interior se oprimiu com força, e ela se estremeceu pela rajada de emoção. OH, Deus. Tinha aprendido mais de si mesmo nas passadas vinte e quatro horas que nos passados vinte e cinco anos de sua vida. Possivelmente a experiência a tinha mudado. De qualquer forma, algo tinha acontecido dentro dela, algo transcendental, e estava aprendendo a tratar com isso.

Tinha permitido que seu pai a envolvesse em uma manta sufocante de amparo por quinze anos; não podia culpá-lo por isso, porque tinha necessitado dessa manta. Mas esse tempo ficou no passado. O destino tinha cansado precipitadamente em sua vida, tirando a de seu casulo protetor, e como uma mariposa, não podia deixar que os fios de seda a envolvessem de novo. Tudo o que podia fazer era lançar-se para o desconhecido.

Deslizou suas mãos por debaixo do cinto do traje de banho e começou a trabalhar nele, e baixou suas calças até os quadris. Ele levantou sua pélvis do chão para ajudá-la.

— Não tire tudo de uma vez —murmurou ele, com os olhos ainda fechados e suas mãos descansando sob sua cabeça. — Posso dirigir as coisas se me apanharem com as calças abaixo, mas se não os deixo postos, poderia me atrasar algo.

Apesar de seu nervosismo, Bella sorriu ante essa suprema auto confiança e ironia. Se não fosse tão controlado, poderia ser descrito como presumido. Ele não duvidava no absoluto sobre sua habilidade de combate.

Ela alcançou com suas mãos suas nádegas quando as deslizou ao interior de seus objetos. Um inesperado estremecimento de prazer se ondulou através dela ante a sensação de seu traseiro, frio e suave, endurecido pelos músculos. Os conhecedores do prazer lhe invejariam o momento, e desejou ter a coragem para fazê-lo durar, para apreciar completamente esta perfeição masculina. Em vez disso, atirou de suas roupas, baixando-lhe até a metade das coxas. Ele se relaxou, permitindo que seus quadris se apoiassem de novo na manta, e Bella estudou a assombrosa realidade de um homem nu. Tinha lido livros que descreviam a excitação sexual, mas vê-lo de primeira mão, e tão perto, era muito mais impressionante e maravilhoso.

Às cegas, estendeu uma mão, como se esta fora atraída por um ímã. Tocou-o, deslizou a ponta do dedo ao longo de seu inchado sexo. Pulsava e se movia bruscamente para cima, como se seguisse a carícia. Ele inalou bruscamente. Sua reação a esquentou, e a tensão de seu peito e de seu corpo, apertou-a uma vez mais, logo começou a soltar-se com esse fluxo de calor. Mais ousada agora, rodeou-o com seus dedos, suspirando brandamente de prazer quando sentiu o calor sob o frescor e dureza da urgente pulsação.

E ela sentiu seu próprio desejo, alagando-a como um rio quente através de sua carne, convertendo a irada determinação em um ato sexual. Isto é como deveria ser, pensou ela com alívio; deveriam chegar juntos com prazer, não com irritação. E não queria esperar, não queria dar o tempo para reconsiderar, ou perderia o valor.

Rapidamente se montou escarranchado sobre ele. Já não mais ira para outros homens, já não mais desespero. Prazer, quente e doce. Com seus joelhos sujeitando seus quadris, atuando por instinto, sustentou a grosa vara em posição e lentamente se desceu sobre ela, unindo seus corpos.

O primeiro roçar de sua carne contra a dela foi quente, alarmante e instintivamente se endireitou bruscamente, afastando do contato estranho. Edward estremeceu, a onda mais mínima de reação, logo uma vez mais permaneceu imóvel entre suas pernas, seus olhos seguiam fechados, permitindo prosseguir a seu próprio passo.

Seu peito estava tão encolhido, que ela mal podia respirar; aspirou o ar em pequenas e rápidas baforadas. Esse contato, breve como tinha sido, tinha desencadeado uma pulsação insistente entre suas pernas, como se seu corpo, depois do rechaço inicial, fizesse uma pausa em reconhecimento instintivo da mulher pelo homem. Seus seios se sentiam oprimidos e febris sob o tecido negro da camisa. Estranho, sim... mas imensamente excitante. O desejo se enroscou através dela, como a enchente de um rio.

Disse-se que estava preparada para a súbita e aguda sensação de vulnerabilidade, para o pânico de seu corpo ante a ameaça de penetração, apesar de que o desejo a estava insistindo a essa mesma conclusão. Com mais cautela, colocou-se sobre ele outra vez, mantendo-se firme enquanto o localizava na entrada de seu corpo e permitia que seu peso começasse a absorver a coluna lhe pulsem de carne.

O desconforto chegou imediatamente e foi pior do que tinha esperado. Deteve seu movimento, para tratar de controlar sua retirada instintiva da fonte de dor. Ele respirava profundamente, também, observou ela, embora era ele único movimento que fazia. Ela empurrou mais forte, apertando os dentes contra a sensação de queimação por ser dilatada, e logo não pôde suportá-lo mais e se retirou bruscamente dele. Esta vez a moléstia entre as pernas não desapareceu, mas sim continuou ardendo.

Não ia melhorar, disse-se ela. Poderia também seguir adiante e fazê-lo. Respirando em forma entrecortada, uma vez mais desceu sobre ele. As lágrimas lhe ardiam é seus olhos quando lutou para completar o ato. Por que não entrava logo? A pressão entre suas pernas era enorme, intolerável e um soluço ficou preso em sua garganta quando se moveu para cima.

— Me ajude —lhe suplicou ela, com uma voz quase inaudível.

Ele abriu lentamente seus olhos, e ela quase se acovardou ante o pálido fogo que ardia neles. Ele moveu só uma mão, a direita. Gentilmente lhe tocou a bochecha, as pontas de seus dedos eram calosas, ásperas e imensamente tenras; logo as deslizou para sua garganta e ligeiramente sobre a camisa em cima de seu seio esquerdo, onde se detiveram por um segundo em seu mamilo, logo finalmente desceram para a união de suas pernas.

A carícia era tão ligeira como um suspiro. Atrasou-se entre suas pernas, provocando, roçando, descobrindo. Ela se paralisou, seu corpo suspenso enquanto ela se concentrava nesta nova sensação. Fechou os olhos quando todos seus sentidos se enfocaram em sua mão e no que estava fazendo, na forma em que a estava tocando. Era delicioso... mas não.... era... suficiente. Atormentava-a com a promessa de algo mais, algo que era mais rico, mais poderoso e, entretanto, esse dedo ligeiramente lhe acariciando nunca a tocava onde queria. Bella inalou profundamente, seus mamilos se ergueram em resposta. Todo seu corpo se mantinha em suspense... Seus quadris se moveram, seu corpo procurando por instinto, seguindo seu dedo.

Ah. Aí. Só por um momento, aí. Um gemido surdo borbulhou em sua garganta quando o prazer correu através dela. Esperou a que ele repetisse a carícia, mas em vez disso, seus dedos se moveram exasperantemente perto, provocando e retirando-se. Novamente seus quadris o seguiram, e novamente foi recompensada com esse brilho de luz de pura sensação.

Começou uma dança delicada e sensual. Ele conduzia, e ela o seguia. As carícias simplesmente perfeitas chegaram com mais freqüência, o prazer chegou a ser mais devastador à medida que crescia a intensidade com cada repetição. Entre suas pernas, sua masculinidade sondando a entrada, e de algum modo, cada movimento de seus quadris parecia lhe ajudar a estar um pouco mais perto dessa meta. Ela balançou seu corpo, com o antigo ritmo do desejo, avançando e retrocedendo como as marés. Pôde sentir como a dilatava, sentir o desconforto agudo por seus movimentos... e, entretanto, o desejo a atraía como uma lei, e por alguma razão começou a necessitá-lo dentro dela, necessitava-o ao ponto que a dor não lhe importava mais. Ela pôs as mãos em seu peito, e trocou seus movimentos, subindo e baixando mais que balançando-se de lado ou lado. Ele trocou sua forma de acariciar, também, pressionando diretamente no lugar onde ela mais queria.

Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar gritar. Seu polegar esfregava de forma insistente, liberando uma corrente, convertendo o quente rio em algo selvagem e além de seu controle. Estava tão quente que se estava consumindo de paixão, morrendo pelo vazio. A dor não importou mais. Com um gemido surdo ela pressionou para baixo, obrigando a sua suave carne admitir ao intruso. Sentiu a resistência, a elasticidade interior; logo, de repente, ele introduziu seu quente e inchado sexo dentro dela.

Doeu. Doeu muito. Ela se paralisou, e seus olhos se abriram de repente pela dor. Seus olhares se encontraram, a dela escura pela dor, a dele ardente pelo desejo duramente contido. Subitamente, deu-se conta de quão tenso estava o musculoso corpo que tinha sob ela, de quanto lhe estava custando manter seu controle. Mas lhe tinha prometido que ela ia fixar o ritmo, e estava cumprindo essa promessa, movendo-se só quando lhe pedia ajuda.

Parte dela queria parar, mas um instinto mais profundo e poderoso a manteve escarranchado sobre ele. Pôde senti-lo palpitar em seu interior, sentir a contração de seu corpo em resposta, como se a carne soubesse mais que a mente, e possivelmente era assim. Ele se esticou ainda mais. Sua pele brilhava do suor, seu coração pulsava furioso sob sua palma. Ela sentiu uma sacudida de excitação ao ter este guerreiro extremamente masculino e incrivelmente perigoso sob seu poder, só por este tempo suspenso da realidade. Conheceram-se só fazia poucas horas atrás; tinham poucas horas para estar juntos antes de sair e provavelmente nunca se vissem de novo. Mas por agora ele era dele, seguro dentro dela, e não ia renunciar um momento da experiência.

— O que faço agora? —sussurrou ela.

— Só mantém em movimento —lhe respondeu ele em um sussurro, e ela o fez.

Subir. Cair. Elevar-se quase completamente, logo descer. Uma e outra vez, até que esqueceu a dor e se perdeu no júbilo primitivo. Ele manteve sua mão entre suas pernas, continuando a carícia que a impulsionou para frente, apesar de que já não precisava ser impulsionada. Moveu-se com ele, mais rápido e mais rápido, levando-o mais profundo e mais profundo. O corpo dele se flexionava entre suas coxas, arqueando-se, e um grunhido retumbou em sua garganta. Imediatamente ele se obrigou a permanecer deitado, encadeado por sua promessa.

Vamos. Abaixo. E outra vez, o membro aumentava dentro dela, o calor subia a uma febre insuportável, a tensão se enroscava mais forte e mais forte, até que sentiu como se cairia em mil pedaços se movia outro músculo. Ficou imóvel sobre ele, soluçando, incapaz de fazer cair o último obstáculo.

O grunhido retumbou de novo em sua garganta. Não, era mais profundo que um grunhido; era o som de um vulcão que explodia pelas forças reprimidas em seu interior. Quebrado seu controle, ele se moveu, segurando firmemente seus quadris com ambas as mãos e baixando-a mais forte ainda, enquanto ele se arqueava uma vez mais e se impulsionava nela totalmente. Ele não tinha chegado tão profundo antes; ela não tinha recebido a maior parte dele. A sensação foi elétrica. Ela sufocou um grito quando ele se convulsionou sob ela, arremetendo para cima dentro de suas coxas, levantando-a tanto que seus joelhos não tocavam o chão. Sua cabeça estava para trás, seu pescoço pendia pela força de seu clímax. Bella sentiu o líquido quente de sua liberação, sentiu-o tão profundo dentro dela que ele estava tocando o centro de seu ser, e foi o suficiente para empurrá-la sobre a borda.

Um brilho puro a atravessou inteira. Escutou-se gritar, um soluço de êxtase que não pôde sufocar. Todos seus músculos internos se contraíam ao redor dele, relaxavam-se, apertavam-se de novo, uma e outra vez, como se seu corpo estivesse bebendo do dele.

Finalmente, a tormenta acabou, deixando-a débil e tremente. Seus ossos se converteram em gelatina, e já não pôde sentar-se direito. Indefesa e esgotada caiu sobre ele como um castelo de cartas apanhado em um terremoto. Ele a pegou, sustentando-a para que se deitasse sobre seu peito, e a envolveu em seus braços enquanto ela jazia aí ofegante e soluçante. Não tinha tido a intenção de chorar, não compreendia por que estava chorando.

— Edward —disse ela e não pôde dizer nada mais.

Ele lhe acariciou brandamente as costas com suas grandes e duras mãos.

— Está bem? —murmurou ele, e houve algo imensamente masculino e íntimo em sua profunda voz, e o tom de satisfação e de posse.

Bella reprimiu as lágrimas, obrigando-se a ser coerente.

— Sim —disse ela em um tom débil e choroso. — Não sabia que doeria tanto. Ou que me sentiria tão bem —adicionou ela, porque estava chorando por ambas as razões.

Era estranho que tivesse estado tão pouco preparada para o prazer como o esteve para a dor. Sentia-se afligida e desequilibrada. Teria sido realmente tão tola para pensar que poderia realizar um ato tão íntimo e permanecer emocionalmente intacta? Se tivesse sido capaz desse tipo de distância mental não teria permanecido virgem até agora. Teria encontrado a forma de evitar a posse obsessiva de seu pai, se o tivesse querido, se qualquer homem teria obtido um décimo da resposta que este guerreiro tinha despertado nela dentro dos dois minutos de seu encontro. Se seu salvador tivesse sido outro homem, não lhe teria pedido esse favor tão íntimo.

Ao fazer amor tinham forjado um vínculo entre eles, um laço de carne que era mais forte e muito mais profundo do que ela tinha imaginado. Apesar de sua castidade, tinha acreditado ela na idéia moderna e permissiva de que fazer amor não tinha um significado mais duradouro que uma simples diversão, como subir a uma montanha russa? Possivelmente, para algumas pessoas, o sexo podia ser tão corriqueiro como ir a um carnaval, mas ela nunca consideraria o fazer amor como algo tão superficial.

O fazer o amor de verdade era profundo e elementar, e ela sabia que nunca seria a mesma. Não o tinha sido do momento em que lhe deu sua camisa e ela se apaixonou por ele. Sem sequer ver seu rosto, apaixonou-se pela essência do homem, sua fortaleza e decência. Não importava que se, quando chegasse a manhã, seus traços tivessem sido feios ou talher de cicatrizes. Na escuridão dessa inóspita habitação, e a escuridão de seu coração, já tinha visto o que subjazia na superfície, e ela o tinha amado. Era assim de simples, e assim de complicado.

Só porque ela sentia dessa forma não queria dizer que ele o fizesse. Bella sabia o que diria um psicólogo. Era a síndrome do cavalheiro branco, a projeção das características maiores da vida em uma pessoa devido às circunstâncias. Os pacientes se apaixonavam por seus doutores e enfermeiras todo o tempo. Edward simplesmente estava fazendo seu trabalho ao resgatá-la, enquanto que para ela significava sua vida, porque não tinha suposto em nenhum momento que seus raptores a deixariam viver. Devia sua vida a ele, estaria-lhe agradecida pelo resto de sua vida, mas não acreditava que se apaixonou por qualquer homem que tivesse saído por essa janela. Amava Edward.

Estava silenciosamente sobre ele, com a cabeça aninhada em sua garganta, seus corpos ainda seguiam unidos. Podia sentir o forte ritmo dos batimentos do coração de seu coração, pulsando contra seus seios, podia sentir seu peito expandir-se com cada respiração. Seu cálida e masculina essência a excitava mais que ele mais caro perfume. Sentia-se mais em casa aqui, deitada com ele em uma manta no meio de um edifício derrubado, do que em um ambiente mais luxuoso e protetor.

Não conhecia nenhum dos detalhes de sua vida. Não sabia quantos anos tinha, de onde era, o que gostava de comer ou ler ou que programas via em televisão. Não sabia sequer se estava casado.

Casado.

Meu Deus, nem sequer o tinha perguntado. Subitamente se sentiu o estômago doer. Se era casado, então não seria o homem que pensava que era, e que tinha cometido o engano maior de sua vida.

Mas a culpa não seria totalmente dele. Tinha-lhe suplicado, e lhe tinha dado mais de uma oportunidade para trocar de opinião. Não acreditava que pudesse suportá-lo se lhe fez o amor por compaixão.

Ela respirou profundo, sabendo que tinha que perguntar. A ignorância poderia ser uma bênção, mas não ia se permitir esse consolo. Se tinha feito algo tão monumentalmente equivocado, desejava sabê-lo.

— É casado? —perguntou ela.

Ele nem sequer se esticou, mas sim permaneceu completamente relaxado sob ela. Uma mão se deslizou por suas costas e se curvou ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Não —disse ele com essa voz baixa tão típica. — Agora pode tirar suas garras de mim —as palavras eram prazerosamente divertidas.

Deu-se conta que lhe estava cravando as unhas em seu peito e rapidamente relaxou seus dedos. Causar pena, lhe disse:

— Sinto muito. Não era minha intenção te machucar.

— Há dor e há dor —disse ele comodamente. — As balas e as facas machucam muitíssimo. Em comparação, os arranhões de uma gatinha não fazem muito dano.

— Gata? — Bella não sabia se ofender-se ou divertir-se.

Depois de uma breve briga, a diversão ganhou. Nenhum de seus amigos ou companheiros a haviam descrito nunca nesses términos. Haviam-na descrito como elegante, acalmada, cuidadosa, mas certamente nunca como uma gata.

— Humm —o som foi quase um ronrono em sua garganta. Seus duros dedos massagearam prazerosamente seu pescoço, enquanto que sua mão se deslizava por suas costas, metiam-se sob sua camisa e se curvavam possessivamente em seu traseiro. Sua palma lhe queimava a pele como um tição

— Deliciosa. E você gosta de ser acariciada.

Ela não pôde negar isso, não quando ele era o único que estava acariciando. A sensação de sua mão em seu traseiro foi incrivelmente erótica.

Não pôde evitar rebolar um pouco, e logo ofegou quando sentiu o repentino aumento de sua carne dentro dela. Ele também conteve a respiração, e seus dedos se afundaram na covinha de suas nádegas.

— Preciso fazer algumas perguntas —disse ele, e sua voz soava tensa.

Bella fechou seus olhos, sentindo uma vez o calor que se liberava do profundo de seu interior, que assinalava a volta do desejo. Essa tinha sido uma sensação surpreendente, quando seu sexo se expandiu dentro dela, alargando-se e engrossando-se. OH, céus. Ela desejava fazê-lo de novo, mas não acreditava ter as forças para isso.

— O que? —murmurou ela, distraída pelo que estava acontecendo entre suas pernas.

— Liberou-se dos fantasmas?

Fantasmas. Ele queria dizer o horror persistente da forma em que esses homens a haviam meio doido. Considerou-o e se deu conta, com um pouco de surpresa, que o tinha feito. Seguia zangada pela forma que tinha sido tratada, e adoraria ter a pistola de Edward em suas mãos e a esses homens em seu olhar, apesar de que nunca tinha dirigido uma pistola em sua vida. Mas sua parte feminina e machucada tinha triunfado ao encontrar prazer ao fazer amor com Edward, e ao fazê-lo assim, curou-se a si mesma. Prazer... por alguma razão a palavra ficava bem curta do que ela tinha experimentado. Inclusive êxtase não descreveria completamente a intensidade, a sensação de estalar, fundir-se, perder-se totalmente de seu eu físico.

— Sim —sussurrou ela. — Os fantasmas se foram.

— De acordo —sua voz seguia soando tensa. — Segunda pergunta. Essa maldita camisa tem que ser tirada cirurgicamente?

Sobressaltou-se tanto que se sentou direita. A ação fez que ele se afundasse mais profundo em seu interior e arrancou um ofego agudo dela, e um grunhido dele. Ofegante, olhou-o fixamente.

Tinham feito amor —de fato, ainda estavam fazendo amor, mas a camisa que tinha posta era a que a tinha mantido controlada quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, tinha-lhe dado a coragem para correr com os pés nus pelos escuros becos, converteu-se no símbolo de muitas coisas mais que só a modéstia. Possivelmente não estava tão recuperada como pensava. Os seqüestradores a tinham despido, obrigado a estar nua frente a eles, e quando Edward entrou pela primeira vez à habitação e a viu dessa forma, ela se sentiu mortificada. Não sabia se podia estar nua com ele agora, se podia deixá-lo ver o corpo que tinha sido beliscado e golpeado por outros homens.

Seu olhar claro como o cristal era calmo e paciente. De novo ele entendia. Sabia o que lhe estava pedindo. Podia deixar as coisas como estavam, mas ele queria mais. Queria sua confiança, sua sinceridade, sem segredos escuros entre eles.

Ele queria que se convertessem em amantes.

A compreensão foi aguda, quase dolorosa. Amaram-se fisicamente, mas com restrição, como uma parede entre eles. Ele fez tudo o que lhe tinha pedido, manteve-se de costas até o último momento, quando seu clímax tinha feito pedacinhos seu controle. Agora pedia algo a ela, pedia-lhe que lhe devolvesse o que lhe tinha dado.

Quase em forma se desesperada, apertou-se a frente da camisa.

— Eu... eles me deixaram marcas.

— Vi suas manchas antes —ele estendeu uma mão e gentil-mente lhe tocou a bochecha. — Tem uma bem aqui, de fato.

Instintivamente, ela levantou uma mão para a bochecha que estava meio dolorida, sentindo a ternura de sei toque. Logo que ela soltou o frente de sua camisa, ele moveu suas mãos para os botões e lentamente começou a desabotoá-los, lhe dando tempo para protestar. Ela mordeu o lábio, lutando contra o impulso de agarrar as bordas da roupa e mantê-los juntos.

Quando a camisa estava completamente desabotoada, ele deslizou suas mãos no interior e segurou seus seios. Seus mamilos formigavam, à medida que se endureciam, erguendo-se pelo contato.

— Os hematomas devem envergonhar a eles —murmurou ele. — Não a você.

Ela fechou seus olhos quando se sentou escarranchado sobre ele, sentindo-o duro e quente em seu interior, suas mãos eram duras e cálidas em seus seios. Não protestou quando suas mãos abandonaram seus seios, deixando-os estranhamente tensos e doloridos, enquanto lhe baixava a camisa dos ombros. O tecido lhe caiu sobre os braços, e ele os levantou alternadamente, deixando-os livres.

Ela estava nua. O ar morno roçou sua pele nua com o mais ligeiro dos toques, e logo sentiu as pontas de seus dedos fazendo o mesmo, percorrendo de forma tão suave as escuras marcas de seus ombros, seus braços e seus seios, seu estômago, que ela apenas o sentiu.

— Se incline para baixo —disse ele.

Lentamente, ela obedeceu, guiada por suas mãos, abaixo, abaixo... e ele levantou a cabeça, encontrando sua boca com a dele.

Seu primeiro beijo... e já tinham feito o amor. Bella estava surpreendida de como pôde ter sido tão tola para se privar do prazer de seus beijos. Seus lábios eram firmes, quentes e famintos. Ela se afundou contra ele com um pequeno som, mescla de surpresa e prazer, que zumbia em sua garganta. Seus seios se esmagaram contra ele, o cabelo crespo de seu peito raspava seus ultra sensíveis mamilos, outro júbilo que tinha omitido por desconhecimento.

OH, isto era delicioso. Sua língua pediu permissão para entrar, e ela imediatamente o deu.

Vários minutos mais tarde, ele deixou que sua cabeça caísse na manta. Estava levemente ofegante.

— Tenho outra pergunta.

— O que? —não queria deixar os prazeres de sua boca.

Ela nunca tinha desfrutado beijar tão antes, mas ele era diabólicamente bom nisso. Seguiu-o abaixo, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e depositando pequenos e ardentes beijos.

Ele riu entre dentes sob sua boca. O som profundo e áspero que ela adorou. Pressentiu que sua risada era ainda mais estranha que seus sorrisos, portanto era duplamente preciosa.

— Deixa eu ficar por cima desta vez?

A pergunta a surpreendeu tanto que sofreu um ataque de risada. Tratou de reprimi-la o melhor que pôde, enterrando sua cabeça contra seu pescoço, mas seu corpo se estremecia com risadas tolas. Ele se deslizou fora dela, fazendo-a rir ainda mais forte. Seguia rindo quando ele a envolveu com um forte abraço e giraram, levantando-a para não sair da manta, pondo-a eficientemente sob ele e colocando-se entre suas pernas. Sua risada se converteu em um ofego quando ele aumentou de tamanho dentro dela.

Seus sentidos lhe davam voltas enquanto era bombardeada com novas sensações, quando já tinha experimentado muitas. Sabia que ele era um homem grande, mas ao estar deitada sob ele, foi bruscamente consciente da diferença de seus tamanhos. Embora ele apoiava seu peso em seus antebraços para evitar esmagá-la, ela ainda sentia todo o peso desse corpo com músculos de aço. Seus ombros eram tão amplos que a faziam parecer uma anã, envolvendo-se ao redor dela, protegendo-a. Quando tinha estado em cima, ela tinha controlado a profundidade de sua penetração. O controle era dele agora, suas coxas se estendiam ao largo por seus quadris. Sentia-o maior e mais duro do que o havia sentido antes.

Ele esperou um momento para ver como aceitaria a vulnerabilidade de sua posição. Mas não se sentia vulnerável, deu-se conta ela, sentia-se completamente segura, protegida por sua força. Sorriu e elevou os braços para lhe rodear o pescoço.

Devolveu o sorriso. E logo Edward Cullen lhe fez amor.

AGRADECIMENTOS

Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic...... e as meninas que estão me enviando reviews linda to amando.........

_Carol Venancio_

_Nanda Souza Cullen_

_Deboraa_

_bia carter_

_buh-chan_

_Mickky_

_Priis Cullen_

_danihh_

_Nath Tsubasa Evans_

_Flah Malfoy_

_Kah Reche_

Gente vlw mesmo..... espero que continuem lendo e amando, como estou amando escrever.......

**E não se esqueçam do botãozinho bem aqui embaixo.......**


	8. capitulo 6

Oi gente...... mais um capitulo para vocês..... espero que gostem.......esse veio rapidinhu a pedidos......

Capítulo 6

Pareciam poucos os momentos do resto do dia em que não estivessem fazendo amor, descansando de fazer amor ou estivessem a ponto de fazer amor. Os sons os rodeavam, o rugido surdo dos navios, as buzinas dos caminhões, mas ao interior dessa pequena e escura habitação, não parecia haver nada mais no mundo, exceto eles dois. Bella se perdeu na força de sua desenfreada sensualidade e descobriu dentro dela uma paixão que se comparava a dele. A necessidade de estar calados só aumentava a intensidade.

Beijou os machucados de seus seios e sugou seus mamilos até que vibraram de prazer. Sua barba por fazer raspava seus seios e seu estômago, mas sempre tomou cuidado de não lhe causar dor, quando procurou todos as outras manchas roxas em seu corpo e lhes rendeu a mesma tenra comemoração.

— Me diga como lhe feriram —murmurou ele— e apagarei.

Ao princípio Bella se assustou de lhe divulgar os detalhes, inclusive a ele, mas conforme avançava a tarde e ele a agradava tão freqüentemente que estava flutuando da sobrecarga de seus sentidos, começou a lhe parecer inútil ocultar algo a ele. Em forma vacilante, começou-lhe a sussurrar coisas.

— Como isto? —perguntou ele, repetindo a ação que tanto a tinha incomodado, exceto não era igual. O que tinha intenção de castigar nas mãos dos seqüestradores convertia-se no prazer mais puro nas mãos de Edward. Acariciou-a até que seu corpo esqueceu os outros contatos, até que só o recordou a ele.

Ela sussurrou outro detalhe, e ele o apagou da memória também, substituindo o mau com carícias que a elevaram ao topo do clímax sensual. Não podia imaginar ser tocada em forma mais tenra da que ser tocava por ele, ou com tal prazer. Não tratava de ocultar quanto desfrutava olhá-la, tocá-la e lhe fazer o amor. Revelou-o com seu corpo, com o contraste entre suas suaves curva e sua dura musculatura. Excitou-a ser o foco de tal intenso prazer masculino, sentir sua absorção com a textura de sua pele, a curva de seus seios, a capa acolhedora entre suas pernas. Explorou-a; acariciou-a, alagou-a de sexualidade. A área ao redor deles estava tão cheia de atividade que não se atreveram a conversar muito, assim que se comunicaram com seus corpos.

Três vezes, enquanto estavam deitados e sonolentos pelas seqüelas de amar-se, ele revisou seu relógio e tomou o auricular da rádio. Fez um clique, escutou, logo a pôs a um lado.

— Seus homens? —perguntou ela, depois da primeira vez.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estão ocultos, esperando até que seja seguro para nos encontrar.

Logo, o falatório de vozes do exterior se escutou mais forte à medida que algumas pessoas se aproximavam, e guardaram silêncio.

A tarde transcorria e a luz começou a debilitar-se. Não estava particularmente faminta, mas Edward insistiu que comesse. Ele subiu as calças; ela vestiu de novo a camisa. Agora, vestidos mais formalmente, sentaram-se juntos na manta e se comeram todo o pão e a fruta, mas nenhum quis o queijo. A água estava morna e ainda tinha sabor químicos. Bella se colocou dentro da curva de seu braço, sentindo temor de abandoná-lo.

Queria estar segura e cômoda de novo, mas odiava perder esta proximidade de Edward, esta total confiança, companheirismo e intimidade. Não o pressionaria para que continuasse sua relação; sob as circunstâncias, ele poderia sentir-se responsável e pensar que teria que abandoná-la gradualmente, e ela não queria pô-lo nessa posição. Dava-se indícios de que queria vê-la depois, então... vá!, seu coração voaria.

Mas até se o fizesse, seria difícil para eles ver-se regularmente. Ele era mais que um simples militar; era um SEAL. A maior parte do que ele fazia não poderia ser discutido. Ele teria uma base de operação, deveres e missões. Se escapavam sem incidentes, o perigo para ele não terminava aí. Sentiu um frio que lhe recolhia o coração quando pensou nas vezes no futuro quando, devido a seu trabalho, ele entrasse acalmada e deliberadamente em uma situação mortal. O tempo que estivessem ocultos nesta pequena habitação poderia ser a única vez que ela pudesse estar segura de que ele estava a salvo e ileso.

O temor e a incerteza quase a enlouqueceu, mas o suportaria, suportaria algo, pela oportunidade de vê-lo, de crescer junto a ele. Sua relação, se é que havia uma, teria que crescer à inversa. Geralmente, as pessoas se conheciam, crescia a confiança e o carinho, e logo se convertiam em amantes; eles se tinham convertido em amantes quase imediatamente, e agora teriam que conhecer-se mutuamente, descobrir todas as raridades, história pessoal e os gostos que os faziam seres individuais.

Quando se recuperasse, teria que tratar com seu pai. Ele devia estar frenético, e uma vez que ela estivesse a salvo em seu lar, seria inclusive mais paranóico e obsessivo. Mas se Edward a queria, teria que ferir deliberadamente os sentimentos de seu pai pela primeira vez em sua vida; seria relevado como o número um em sua vida. A maioria dos pais dirigia a mudança da vida de seus filhos com felicidade, assumindo que o casal escolhido era decente, mas Bella sabia que não importasse de quem se apaixonasse, seu pai se oporia a ele. Nenhum homem, para ele, era o bastante bom para sua filha. É mais, se ressentiria amargamente tudo o que a tirasse de seu amparo. Ela era tudo o que ficava de sua família, e não ajudava que se parecesse muito com sua mãe. Como embaixador, seu pai tinha uma vida social muito ativa, mas só tinha amado uma mulher, e essa era sua mãe.

Nunca daria as costas a seu pai, porque o amava muito, mas se a oportunidade de uma relação, possivelmente a única na vida, com Edward estava na balança, poria tanta distância entre ela e seu pai como fora necessária até que ele aceitasse a situação.

Estava planejando sua vida ao redor de sonhos, pensou ironicamente, enquanto limpava os miolos de pão da manta. O melhor que poderia fazer era que o futuro se cuidasse de si mesmo e preocupar-se de como foram escapar de Benghazi.

— A que hora temos que ir?

— Depois da meia-noite. Daremos o maior tempo às pessoas para que as coisas estejam mais tranqüilas durante a noite.

Voltou-se para ela com o olhar sensual, que Bella já tinha aprendido que assinalava sua excitação, e estendendo uma mão, começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa.

Depois ficaram muito juntos, apesar do calor, dormindo. Ela não soube quanto tempo tinha passado antes que despertasse, mas quando o fez estava quase totalmente escuro. Ao contrário da noite anterior, entretanto, quando tinha estado deitada, sentindo frio e terror, agora estava pressionada contra o peito de Edward, e seus braços a abraçavam firmemente. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em seus ombros, uma perna nua lhe rodeava seus quadris. Ela se estirou um pouco e bocejou, e ele a apertou em seus braços, lhe fazendo saber que estava acordado. Possivelmente nunca dormia no absoluto, mas a tinha abraçado e protegido. O ruído mais à frente do edifício em ruínas se extinguiu.

— Quanto tempo falta? —perguntou ela, levantando-se para procurar a jarra de água.

Encontrou-a e bebeu; não tinha tão mau sabor, decidiu ela. Possivelmente se estava acostumando aos químicos, qualquer que fossem estes.

Ele olhou em seu relógio para ver a esfera luminosa.

— Umas poucas horas. Preciso me reportar com os moços em um par de minutos.

Passou-lhe a jarra de água, e ele bebeu. Jaziam de costas, e ela se embalou mais perto. Pôs a mão direita em seu peito e sentiu os fortes e saudáveis batimentos do coração de seu coração. Ociosamente enredou seus dedos nos cabelos frisados, deleitando-se das texturas de seu corpo.

— O que passará depois? Quando partirmos, quero dizer.

— Sairemos da cidade, para chegar a nosso ponto de encontro justo ao amanhecer, onde devem nos buscar.

Ele fazia soar tão simples e tão fácil. Ela recordou o traje de banho que tinha posto e levantou sua cabeça, lhe franzindo o cenho, apesar de que sabia que não a podia ver.

— Nosso ponto de encontro está em terra firme?

— Não exatamente.

— Já vejo. Espero que tenha um bote? —não era uma pergunta nenhuma afirmação.

— Não exatamente.

Ela agarrou os cabelos de seu peito e lhes deu um puxão.

— O que é o que tem exatamente?

— Ouch! —agarrou-lhe a mão, desenrolando de seus pelos e a elevou a sua boca, roçando ligeiramente com seus lábios seus nódulos.

— Exatamente, temos um Zodiac, uma balsa inflável e motorizada para sete homens. Minha equipe veio com dois homens menos, assim só somos seis. Poderemos te acomodar aí.

— Estou tão contente — bocejou e acomodou a cabeça em forma mais segura sobre o oco de seus ombros. — Deixou alguém atrás para que houvesse espaço para mim?

— Não —disse ele brevemente. — Viemos com menos homens devido a um problema do que me encarregarei quando retornarmos. Se tivesse havido outra equipe disponível, não estaríamos aqui, mas fomos os que estávamos mais perto, e precisávamos te tirar depressa, antes que te mudassem de lugar.

Seu tom a dissuadiu de lhe perguntar sobre o problema que o punha de tão mau humor, mas o tinha visto em ação; sabia que não quereria estar no extremo receptor de sua ira quando ele retornasse. Esperou um momento enquanto ele ficava os aparelhos de surdez e se reportava com seus homens, logo voltou para suas perguntas.

— Onde iremos no Zodiac?

— Mar dentro —disse ele simplesmente. — Mais adiante chamaremos pelo rádio e deverão nos recolher em helicóptero do Montgomery, um porta-aviões.

— E sobre você? —sussurrou ela. — Para onde vai? —isso era o mais perto que se permitiu para lhe perguntar sobre seus planos futuros.

— Não sei. Minha equipe estava realizando uns exercícios no Montgomery, mas isso se foi ao diabo agora, com dois deles machucados. Terei que terminar com esse assunto, e não sei quanto tempo me levará.

Não sabia onde ia estar, ou se sabia, não disse. Tampouco lhe disse que a chamaria, embora ele saberia onde estaria ela. Bella fechou os olhos e escutou dolorosamente tudo o que não lhe estava dizendo. A dor foi pior do que antecipou, mas o guardou em um lugar muito profundo no seu interior. Depois, deixaria-o sair, mas só ficaria mais umas horas com ele, e não tinha a intenção de desperdiçar chorando pelo que poderia ter sido. Poucas mulheres teriam a oportunidade sequer de conhecer um homem como Edward Cullen, muito menos de amá-lo. Era ambiciosa; desejava-o tudo, mas inclusive este pouco era mais do que muitas pessoas experimentam, e teria que estar agradecida por isso.

O que for que acontecesse, nunca poderia retornar ao pequeno escudo protetor que seu pai tinha criado para ela. Não poderia deixar de esquecer o seqüestro e o desconhecido por que dele. É obvio, seu pai saberia ele por que; o seqüestrador já deveria ter feito suas demandas. Mas Bella desejava saber a razão, também; depois de tudo, tinha sido a mais afetada de todos.

Brandamente, Edward lhe tocava seu mamilo, rodeando-o com seus dedos calosos e fazendo que se erguessem.

— Sei que deve estar dolorida —disse ele, deslizando sua mão por seu ventre para situá-la entre suas pernas. — Mas pode me receber uma vez mais? —com supremo cuidado, moveu um dedo dentro dela.

Bella fez uma careta de dor, mas não se separou dele. Sim, estava dolorida; tinha-o estado desde a primeira vez. Tinha descoberto que o mal-estar era facilmente descartado quando as recompensas eram tão grandes.

— Poderia ser persuadida —sussurrou ela, deslizando uma mão para seu ventre para medir sua excitação imediata.

E descobriu que estava muito excitado. Na verdade, ela não tinha experiência com a qual comparar isto, mas tinha lido artigos de revistas e sabia que geralmente só os adolescentes e os homens muito jovens podiam manter este ritmo. Possivelmente se devia a que ele estava em uma esplêndida condição física. Possivelmente só era afortunada, embora vinte e quatro horas antes não o tinha pensado assim. Mas as circunstâncias tinham mudado, e ela também.

O destino deu este homem por agora, e por umas poucas horas mais, pensava enquanto ele se inclinava e sua boca capturava a sua. Deveria aproveitar o mais que pudesse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uma vez mais a conduziu pelo labirinto de becos, mas desta vez estava envolta em uma túnica negra, e um lenço que cobria o seu cabelo. Seus pés estavam protegidos por sapatilhas, que ficavam muito grandes e escapavam de seus pés, mas ao menos não estava descalça. Sentia-se estranha ao estar vestida, em especial com tanta roupa, apesar de que estava nua sob a túnica.

Edward estava equipando de novo com sua mochila e armamento, e ao vestir essas coisas se tornou sutilmente mais remoto, quase friamente controlado, da forma que tinha sido a noite anterior quando a encontrou a primeira vez. Bella sentia toda sua atenção e adivinhou que se estava concentrando totalmente no trabalho que tinha agora. Seguiu-o de forma silenciosa, mantendo sua cabeça inclinada como o faria uma muçulmana tradicional.

Ele se deteve na esquina de um edifício e se agachou, fazendo gestos para que fizesse o mesmo, Bella o imitou e teve a precaução de tampar o rosto com lenço.

— Dois, aqui é Um. Como se vê a situação?

Outra vez ele falava nesse sussurro neutro que apenas ela o podia ouvir, apesar de estar atrás dele. Depois de um momento ele disse:

— Te vejo em dez.

Olhou para Bella.

— Está bem. Não teremos que trocar ao Plano C.

— Qual era o Plano C? —sussurrou ela.

— Correr como alma que leva o diabo para o Egito —disse ele calmamente. — Está a quase duzentas milhas para o este.

Ele o faria, também, deu-se conta ela. Roubaria algum tipo de veículo e iria para lá. Seus nervos deviam ser de ferro sólido. Os dela não; estava tremendo por dentro do nervosismo, mas se conteve. Ou possivelmente não era nervosismo; possivelmente era o prazer do perigo e a excitação da ação, de escapar. Enquanto ainda seguissem em Benghazi, na Líbia, não teriam oportunidades de ser liberados.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ele se parou na sombra de um deteriorado armazém. Possivelmente fez um clique em seu rádio; na escuridão, não o podia dizer. Mas de repente se materializaram cinco formas negras da escuridão, e os rodearam antes de que ela pudesse piscar.

— Cavalheiros, ela é a senhorita Swan —disse Edward. — Agora saiamos deste inferno do Dodge.

— Com prazer, chefe — Um dos homens saudou o Bella e estendeu sua mão. — Por aqui, senhorita Swan.

Havia certa rudeza neles que Bella encontrou encantadora, embora não interferia com os assuntos que tinham em suas mãos. Os seis homens começaram a partir imediatamente em uma ordem coreografada, e Bella sorriu ao homem que lhe tinha falado enquanto ficava no lugar que lhe indicou da fila. Estava atrás de Edward, que ia seguindo na fila atrás de um homem que se movia muito silenciosamente, e se mesclava tão bem nas sombras, que inclusive sabendo que estava aí, às vezes não o podia ver. Os outros quatro homens partiam detrás dela, a uma distância variável, e se deu conta que tampouco os podia ouvir. De fato, era a única do grupo que estava fazendo um pouco de ruído, e tratou de colocar seus pés em forma mais cuidadosa.

Rodearam os caminhos através dos becos e finalmente se detiveram ao lado de um microônibus amolgado. Inclusive na escuridão. Detiveram-se ao lado, e Edward abriu a porta para ela.

— Sua carruagem —murmurou ele.

Bella quase soltou uma gargalhada quando lhe ajudou a subir ao pequeno ônibus: se não tivesse tido experiência em andar em vestidos compridos de noite, teria encontrado a túnica que chegava aos tornozelos difícil de andar, mas as arrumou como se fosse uma dama do século dezenove que subia a sua carruagem. Os homens subiram atrás dela, rodeando-a. Haviam só dois assentos; se houve um terceiro na parte de atrás, fazia tempo que o tinham tirado, possivelmente para fazer espaço para a carga. Um homem loiro de olhos azuis estava atrás do volante, e Edward tomou o outro assento da frente. O surpreendente e silencioso homem que tinha estado à cabeça se acomodou à esquerda dela, e o outro SEAL se sentou à direita, colocando-a cuidadosamente em uma caixa de segurança humana. Os outros dois SEALs se ajoelharam no piso detrás deles, seus corpos musculosos e suas mochilas ocupavam todo o espaço limitado.

— Vamos, Mike —disse Edward, e o jovem sorriu quando fez o motor funcionar.

O microônibus parecia como se estava nas últimas, mas o motor ronronava.

— Deve ter estado aí ontem à noite —disse Mike. — Foi tenso por um minuto, realmente tenso —soava tão entusiasmado como se descrevesse a melhor festa a que tinha assistido.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntou Edward.

— Simplesmente uma dessas coisas, chefe —disse o homem à direita do Bella, com um evidente encolhimento de ombros em sua voz. — Um dos tipos maus se topou com o Sam, e a situação foi um pega pra capar.

— Topou justo comigo —o SEAL da direita disse em tom ofendido. — Começou a chiar como gato escaldado, disparando a tudo o que se movia e não se movia. —fez uma pausa. — Não vou ficar para o funeral.

— Quando recebemos seu sinal, retiramo-nos e corremos como alma que leva o diabo —continuou o homem à direita dela. — Você já devia Tê-la tirado, porque vieram atrás de nós como cães de caça. Tivemos que nos ocultar, mas um par de vezes pensei que íamos ter que brigar para sair. Homem, estavam todos nos buscando, e estiveram rastreando toda a noite.

— Não, ainda estávamos lá dentro —disse Edward calmamente. — Só mudamos para outra habitação. Nunca pensaram em revisá-la.

Os homens sopraram com alegria; inclusive o estranho tipo a sua direita as arrumou para rir entre dentes, embora não soou como se o fizesse com muita freqüência para ser bom nisso.

Edward virou para trás no assento e deu a Bella esse breve gesto de um sorriso.

— Gostaria que os apresentasse ou preferiria não conhecer estes vagabundos que cheiram a sujeira?

A atmosfera no ônibus cheirava como um vestuário, só que pior.

— As apresentações, por favor —disse ela, e seu sorriso era evidente em sua voz.

Assinalou-lhe ao condutor.

— Mike, Marinheiro de Segunda Classe. Está dirigindo porque cresceu com cachorros nas sujas pistas do sul, assim que imagino que pode dirigir qualquer situação.

— Senhorita —disse o marinheiro Mike educadamente.

— A sua direita está o tenente Tyler, segundo ao comando.

— Senhorita —disse o Lugar-tenente Tyler.

— A sua esquerda está o Marinheiro de Segunda Classe Sam — o marinheiro Sam grunhiu algo inteligível.

— Senhorita —disse o marinheiro Sam.

— Atrás de você está o Marinheiro de Primeira Classe Jared, nosso médico, e Paul, o franco-atirador da equipe.

— Senhorita —disseram duas vozes atrás dela.

— Encantada de conhecer todos —disse Bella, com evidente sinceridade.

Tinha treinado sua memória nas incontáveis funções oficiais, assim recordou seus nomes. Tyler começou a contar a Edward os detalhes de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Bella escutava e não se intrometeu. O fato era, que este viajava a meia-noite pelo Benghazi se sentia um pouco surrealista. Estava rodeada por homens armados até os dentes, mas estavam viajando por uma área que ainda era muito ativa para tão avançada noite. Haviam outros veículos nas ruas, pedestres nas calçadas. Inclusive se detiveram ante uma luz do semáforo, com outros veículos rodeando-os. O condutor, Mike, cantarolava entre dentes. Nenhum parecia sequer preocupado. A luz do semáforo mudou e o desmantelado microônibus se moveu para frente, e ninguém pôs nenhuma atenção no absoluto.

Vários minutos mais tarde, abandonaram a cidade. Ocasionalmente pôde ver o brilho do Mediterrâneo a sua direita, o que significava que estavam viajando para o oeste, para o centro da costa de Líbia. Quando as luzes se atenuaram detrás deles, Bella começou a sentir-se enjoada pela fadiga. O que tinha dormido durante o dia, entre os momentos que não faziam amor, não tinha sido o bastante para eliminar o tremendo estresse que havia nela, assim que se obrigou a sentar-se direita e manter os olhos abertos.

Suspeitava que era mais que um atordoamento pelos golpes. Depois de um momento, Edward disse:

— Óculos vermelhos.

Estava tão cansada que se perguntou se isso era algum tipo de código, ou se o tinha entendido mal. Nenhuma das duas, evidentemente. Cada homem tomou um par de óculos de sua mochila e os puseram. Edward a olhou e lhe explicou:

— O vermelho protege nossa visão noturna. Usamos para que nossa visão se ajuste agora, antes que Mike destrua os faróis.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos para ajudar a ajustar sua própria visão. De deu conta em seguida que, se queria permanecer acordada, fechar os olhos por qualquer razão não era o mais certo que podia fazer, mas suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que não pôde abri-los de novo. Quão seguinte soube foi que o mini-ônibus estava dando fortes tombos de lado a lado, lançando-a primeiro contra Tyler e logo contra Sam. Enjoada pelo sono, tratou de manter-se erguida, mas parecia que não podia encontrar o equilíbrio ou algo onde apoiar-se. Quase estava no piso quando o antebraço do Sam saiu disparado à frente dela como uma barra de ferro, ancorando-a no assento.

— Obrigada —disse ela, aturdida.

— Quando quiser, senhorita.

Em algum momento, enquanto tinha estado adormecida, Mike tinha destruído de verdade os faróis, e estavam indo a toda velocidade pelo aterro na escuridão. Piscou quando algo brilhante se aproximou frente a eles; sentiu uma fração de segundo de pânico e confusão, antes de reconhecer o mar, brilhando sob a luz das estrelas.

O microônibus se deu tombos até deter-se.

— Fim do caminho —anunciou sorridente Mike. — Agora temos que alcançar a baía por um IBS. Que em linguagem militar quer dizer um bote inflável e pequeno —disse sobre o homem ao Bella. — Estas coisas são muito elegantes para as chamar balsas plainas e velhas.

Edward soprou, Bella recordou que ele a havia descrito exatamente dessa forma, uma balsa.

Olhá-los sair do microônibus era como olhar ao mercúrio sair através das gretas. Se havia uma luz funcionando sobre suas cabeças quando os SEALs requisitaram o veículo, preocuparam-se desse detalhe, porque não se acendeu nenhuma luz quando se abriram um pouco as portas. Sam deslizou diante dela, sem fazer nenhum esforço aparente dado a equipe que levava, e quando Tyler abriu a porta lateral umas poucas polegadas, Sam se deslizou sobre seu estômago através da pequena abertura. Um segundo estava aí, ao seguinte se foi. Bella ficou olhando com os olhos bem abertos, apreciando completamente a forma com que se moviam. Era definitivamente espectral.

Outros saíram do microônibus da mesma maneira; era como se fossem feitos de água, e quando abriram as portas, eles simplesmente se filtraram fora. Eram tão fluidos, tão silenciosos. Só Mike, o condutor, ficou para trás com Bella. Estava sentado absolutamente silencioso, pistola na mão, enquanto examinava metodicamente a costa envolta na noite. Como ele estava calado, ela também o estava. A melhor forma de não lhes ser nenhum problema, pensava ela, era seguir seu exemplo.

Escutou-se um pequeno golpe na janela, e Mike sussurrou:

— Está livre. Vamos, senhorita Swan.

Ela se escapuliu do assento para a porta enquanto Mike saía pelo lado do condutor. Edward estava aí, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, estendendo a mão para que ela se apoiasse enquanto se deslizava ao piso.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou ele gentilmente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem confiar em si mesmo para falar, devido a que estava tão cansada que só podia arrastar as palavras.

Como sempre, ele pareceu compreender sem que o dissesse.

— Resiste um pouco mais. Dentro de uma hora ou mais estará a salvo no porta-aviões. Aí poderá dormir.

Sem ele, pensou; esse fato não precisava ser declarado. Inclusive se ele tinha a intenção de continuar sua relação, e não tinha dado nenhum sinal disso, não o faria a bordo do navio. Não deveria chorar; nem sequer protestar, disse a si mesma. Tinha-o tido por um dia, por um incrivelmente sensual dia.

Ele a conduziu para a pequena e rochosa beira da praia, onde estava posicionado o bulbo escuro da IBS. Os outros cinco homens se colocaram em posições específicas, lhe dando as costas à balsa enquanto sustentavam suas armas enquanto vigiavam preparados e nervosos os arredores.

Edward a subiu ao IBS e lhe mostrou onde sentar-se. O IBS se balançava na água à medida que os homens o afastavam da costa. Quando a água lhe chegou à altura do peito de Jared, o menor da equipe, subiram todos a bordo em uma manobra que tinham praticado tantas vezes que parecia fácil de fazer. Sam acendeu o quase silencioso motor e dirigiu o IBS por volta de mar aberto.

Logo, um rugido estalou detrás deles, e se soltaram todos os demônios.

Ela reconheceu o som das armas automáticas e deu meia volta para olhar atrás deles. Edward pôs sua mão na cabeça e a empurrou ao fundo do bote, girando, e tirando seu rifle automático à medida que o fazia. O IBS saiu disparado para frente quando Sam lhe deu máxima velocidade. Os SEALs devolveram o fogo de suas armas, salpicando os cartuchos sobre ela, que parecia um novelo, e cobriu o rosto com o lenço para evitar que os casquilhos quentes lhe queimassem.

— Paul! —rugiu Edward. — Ataca a esses bastardos com explosivos!

— Entendido, chefe!

Bella escutou um grunhido, e um pouco pesado e humano caiu sobre ela. Um dos homens tinha sido ferido. Com desespero tratou de sair sob o peso lhe esmaguem para poder ajudá-lo, mas estava imobilizada, e ele grunhia cada vez que se movia.

Ela reconheceu esse grunhido.

Sentiu correr por suas veias um terror que nunca tinha conhecido. Com um grito rouco levantou o grande peso, arrumando-se para colocá-lo de lado. Lutou para liberar-se do lenço e nem sequer notou os cartuchos quentes que passavam roçando justo por sua bochecha direita.

Uma explosão destroçou a noite, iluminando o mar como foguetes, a percussão a expulsou ao fundo do bote de novo. Engatinhou para chegar junto de Edward.

— Não —disse ela roucamente. — Não!

As luzes da explosão delinearam bruscamente cada detalhe na brancura total. Edward estava meio estendido sobre seu peito, retorcendo-se de dor enquanto pressionava suas mãos em seu abdômen. Sua cara estava sem cor, seus olhos fechados, seus dentes expostos em uma careta. Uma grande mancha úmida brilhava do lado esquerdo de sua camisa, e mais sangue se estava juntando sob ele.

Bella agarrou o lenço e o pôs em cima, pressionando forte contra a ferida. Um uivo baixo e animal saiu de sua garganta, e ele se arqueou pela dor.

— Jared! —gritou ela, tratando de mantê-lo abaixo enquanto seguia sustentando o Lenço no lugar. — Jared!

Murmurando uma maldição, o médico a pôs para o lado. Levantou o lenço por um segundo, logo o pressionou rapidamente no lugar e tomou a mão ao Bella, guiando-a na posição.

— Segure firme —disse ele secamente. — Pressione para baixo... forte.

Não houve mais disparos, só zumbido do motor. O rocio salgado lhe golpeava o rosto à medida que o bote saía disparado pelas ondas. O grupo manteve a disciplina, guardando suas posições atribuídas.

— Está muito mal? —gritou Tyler.

Jared estava trabalhando febrilmente.

— Preciso de luz!

Quase em forma instantânea Tyler tinha uma lanterna iluminando para eles. Bella mordeu o lábio quando viu a grande quantidade de sangue que formava uma poça ao redor. O rosto d Edward estava muito pálido, seus olhos semi-fechados à medida que respirava com dificuldade.

— Está perdendo sangue de forma muito rápida —disse Jared. — Parece que uma bala lhe perfurou o rim, ou possivelmente o baço. Consigam que esse maldito helicóptero venha rápido. Não temos tempo para entrar em águas internacionais —tirou a tampa de uma seringa, estirou o braço de Edward e com habilidade injetou a agulha à veia. — Resista, chefe. Estamos conseguindo um helicóptero que o tire daqui.

Edward não respondeu. Respirava sonoramente através de seus dentes apertados, mas quando Bella o olhou pôde ver o brilho de seus olhos. Ele levantou sua mão um momento, lhe tocando o braço, logo caiu pesadamente seu flanco.

— Maldito seja, Edward Cullen —disse ela ferozmente. —Não te atreva... —ela se interrompeu.

Não podia dizer uma palavra, não podia sequer admitir a possibilidade de que ele pudesse morrer.

Jared estava revisando o pulso de Edward. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, e soube que era rápido e muito fraco. Edward ia entrar em choque, apesar da injeção que Jared tinha aplicado.

— Não me importa o quão rodeados estejamos! —gritou-lhe Tyler no rádio. — Necessitamos um helicóptero agora. Só tirem o chefe daqui e esperaremos outro transporte!

Apesar do balanço do bote, Jared colocou uma linha EV (Endovenosa) e começou a espremer o plasma transparente nas veias de Edward.

— Não deixe de pressionar —disse a Bella.

— Não o farei —ela não podia afastar o olhar do rosto do Edward. Seguia acordado, olhando-a. Enquanto que se mantivera essa conexão, ele estaria bem. Tinha que estar.

A viagem pesadelo no veloz bote parecia eterna. Jared esvaziou a primeira bolsa de plasma e conectou a segunda a EV. Estava amaldiçoando entre dentes, e suas palavras eram variadas e explícitas.

Edward jazia imóvel, embora ela sabia que sofria grandes dores. Seus olhos estavam nublados pela dor e a comoção, mas podia sentir sua concentração, sua determinação. Possivelmente a única maneira que ele pudesse permanecer consciente era ao enfocar-se tão intensamente em seu rosto, mas ele o dirigiria.

Mas se o helicóptero não chegava logo, nem sequer sua determinação sobre-humana seria capaz de suportar a contínua perda de sangue. Ela queria amaldiçoar, também, queria olhar ao céu noturno como se pudesse conjurar um helicóptero saído do ar, mas não se atrevia a afastar o olhar de Edward. Enquanto se mantiveram olhando, ele resistiria.

Escutou o barulho só um momento antes de que o helicóptero rugisse sobre eles, lhes enviando luzes intermitentes. O helicóptero os rodeou em círculos e ficou suspenso no ar diretamente sobre suas cabeças. Uma cesta caiu quase sobre suas cabeças. Trabalhando rapidamente, Jared e Tyler colocaram Edward na cesta e o sujeitaram a ela, manobrando ao redor de Bella, enquanto mantinha a pressão na ferida.

Jared vacilou, logo lhe indicou que retrocedesse. Ela o fez com relutância. Ele levantou o lenço, logo o pôs rapidamente de novo no lugar. Sem dizer uma palavra, montou na cesta, inclinando-se forte sobre a ferida.

— Vamos! —gritou ele.

Tyler retrocedeu e levantou os polegares para o operador da cesta no helicóptero. A cesta se elevou para o monstro suspenso no ar, com Jared colocado precariamente em cima de Edward. Como a cesta ia nivelada com o espaço aberto, vários pares de mãos saíram para colocá-la dentro. O helicóptero imediatamente se afastou voando, inclinando-se e rugindo para o porta-aviões.

Houve um silêncio sobrenatural. Bella se desabou contra um dos assentos, seu rosto rígido pelo esforço de manter o controle. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Sam ligou de novo o motor, e a pequena nave saiu disparada através da escuridão, seguindo as luzes do helicóptero que desapareciam rapidamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Passou quase uma hora antes que o segundo helicóptero posasse na coberta do grande porta-aviões. Os quatro membros restantes da equipe saltaram a coberta quase antes que o helicóptero a tocasse. Bella desceu depois, correndo com eles. Tyler tinha uma mão agarrada a seu braço para estar seguro de que não ficasse atrás.

Alguém de uniforme caminhou frente a eles.

— Senhorita Swan, encontra-se de tudo bem?

Bella deu um olhar distraído e o esquivou. Apareceu outro uniformizado, mas este era sutilmente diferente, como se o que o vestisse pertencesse a bordo desta gigante nave. O primeiro homem usava um uniforme, identificando-o como não membro da tripulação. Tyler escorregou até deter-se.

— Capitão…

— O Tenente Coronel Cullen está em cirurgia —disse o capitão. — O doutor não acreditou que resistiria uma viagem à base com uma taxa tão alta de perda de sangue. Se não conseguirem deter a hemorragia, terão que retirar o baço.

O primeiro oficial uniformizado os tinha alcançado.

— Senhorita Swan —disse ele firmemente, tomando-a do braço. — Sou o Major Hodson. Escoltarei-a a seu lar.

O militar movia a seu próprio ritmo e com suas próprias regras. Ela tinha que ser levada imediatamente a casa; o embaixador queria a sua filha de volta, Bella protestou, gritou, chorou, inclusive amaldiçoou o atormentado maior. Nada disso funcionou. Colocaram-na depressa em outra aeronave, desta vez um avião de transporte de carga. Sua última visão do Montgomery foi os primeiros raios do sol que brilhavam sobre as águas azuis do Mediterrâneo e a vista que nublou pelas lágrimas.

XxXxXxXxXx

Meninas brigadas pelas reviews linda que to recebendo.........

mirian masen

que bom que ta gostando...^^

Flah Malfoy

se quiser que ele te salve vai ter que entrar na fila...^^

Deboraa

Amore...... que bom que ta gostando..... quando vc vai att sua fic........ amuh ela.....

Nath Tsubasa Evans

Fortes emoções...... ainda tem muito mais fortes pra rolar...... vc vai ter sua resposta daqui alguns capitulo quanto os sentimentos do ed....... taai mais um capitulo.... espero que goste.....^^

Nanda Souza Cullen

Que bom que ta gostando... ta ai mais um capitulo... espero que goste.....

Carol Venancio

Que bom que esta gostando tanto da fic... tbm amu....^^...... ta ai mais um capitulo.....

marinapz4

ta ai o próximo capitulo.... espero que goste.........^^


	9. capitulo 7

Oi gente...... mais um capitulo para vocês..... espero que gostem.......sorry pela demora......^^

Capítulo 7

Quando o transporte aterrissou em Atenas, Bella tinha chorado tanto e, por tanto tempo que seus olhos estavam inchados e quase fechados. O major Hodson fez tudo para tratar de tranqüilizá-la, logo para consolá-la; assegurou-lhe que só estava cumprindo ordens, e que ela poderia averiguar depois como estava o SEAL. Era compreensível que estivesse molesta. Tinha sofrido muito, mas teria o melhor cuidado médico...

Ante isso, Bella saiu disparada do incômodo assento, o qual era tudo o que proporcionava o avião de transporte.

— Não foi em mim que dispararam! —gritou ela com fúria. — Não necessito nenhuma atenção médica, já seja a melhor, pior ou medíocre! Quero que me levem onde quer que seja que tenham enviado Edward Cullen. Não me importa quais sejam suas ordens!

O major Hodson se via claramente incômodo.

— Senhorita Swan, sinto muito. Não posso fazer nada ante esta situação. Depois que tenhamos aterrissado e que seu pai veja que você está bem, pode ir aonde quiser.

Sua expressão dizia claramente que pelo que dizia respeito a ele, ela se podia ir ao diabo. Bella se sentou, respirando forte e secando-as lágrimas. Nunca tinha ficado assim em sua vida. Sempre tinha sido uma dama, uma anfitriã perfeita para seu pai.

Agora não se sentia como uma dama; sentia-se como uma feroz tigresa, pronta para despedaçar a qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho. Edward estava ferido gravemente, possivelmente morrendo, e estes tolos não lhe permitiam estar com ele. Maldito procedimento militar, e maldita a influência de seu pai, porque ambos a tinham afastado dele.

Apesar do muito que amava seu pai, sabia que nunca lhe perdoaria se Edward morresse e ela não estivesse lá. Não importava que ele não soubesse nada sobre Edward; nada importava comparado com a enorme dor que a ameaçava. Deus, não deixe que mora! Não poderia suportar. Teria preferido morrer nas mãos dos seqüestradores a que Edward fosse assassinado enquanto a resgatava.

O vôo durou menos de uma hora e meia. O transporte aterrissou com um forte golpe que a sacudiu no assento, logo rodou pela pista no que pareceu uma interminável quantidade de tempo. Finalmente, girou para deter-se, e o major Hodson parou, claramente aliviado por livrar-se de sua desagradável carga.

Abriu-se uma porta e colocou uma escada nela. Atendo-a túnica negra, Bella saiu a brilhante luz do sol de Atenas. Era apenas de manhã, e já estava fazendo calor. Piscou e levantou uma mão para proteger os olhos. Sentiu como se tivesse passado uma eternidade desde que tinha estado sob os raios do sol.

Uma limusine cinza com janelas escuras estava esperando no asfalto. A porta se abriu de uma vez, e seu pai saiu, esquecendo a dignidade quando correu para frente.

— Bella!

Dois dias de preocupação e temor estavam delineados em seu rosto, mas havia um alívio quase desesperado em sua expressão quando subiu depressa os degraus para tomá-la em seus braços.

Ela começou a chorar de novo, ou possivelmente nunca tinha parado. Enterrou seu rosto no peito do pai, agarrando-o com mãos se desesperadas.

— Tenho que voltar —soluçou ela, as palavras apenas se entendiam.

Apertou-a em seus braços.

— Calma, querida —ele respirou. — Agora está a salvo, e não deixarei que nada mais te aconteça. Juro. Levarei você para casa...

Ela levantou a cabeça com brutalidade, tratando de afastá-lo.

— Não —gritou ela. — Tenho que retornar ao Montgomery. Edward… atiraram nele. Pode morrer. OH, Meu deus, tenho que voltar agora!

— Tudo bem agora — disse ele, apurando-a para que descesse as escadas com um braço firme sobre seus ombros. — Tenho um doutor esperando...

— Não preciso de nenhum doutor! —disse ela ferozmente, afastando-se de um puxão. Nunca antes tinha feito isso, e ele empalideceu com a ação. Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto. A massa embaraçada não tinha sido penteada em dois dias, e estava cheia de suor e rocio marinho. — Me escute! O homem que me resgatou foi baleado. Poderia morrer. Ainda estava na sala de cirurgia quando o major Hodson me obrigou a subir neste avião. Quero retornar ao navio. Quero me assegurar que Edward está bem.

Charlie Swan abraçou com firmeza os ombros de sua filha de novo, conduzindo-a pelo asfalto para a limusine que os esperava.

— Não tem que retornar ao navio, querida —disse ele com doçura. — pedirei ao Almirante Lindley para averiguar como está esse homem. Ele é da equipe SEAL suponho?

Ela assentiu relutantemente com a cabeça.

— Não teria sentido retornar ao navio, estou seguro que pode ver isso. Se sobreviver à cirurgia, levarão no para um hospital militar.

Se sobrevivesse à cirurgia. As palavras foram como uma faca, quente e cortante, que a atravessou. Ela empunhou suas mãos, cada célula de seu corpo gritando para que ignorasse a lógica, ignorasse os intentos de tranqüilizá-la. Ela precisava estar com Edward.

XxXxXxXxXx

Três dias mais tarde, parou no escritório de seu pai, com o queixo em alto e os olhos mais frios com os que ele já tivesse visto.

— Pediu ao Almirante Lindley que bloqueasse minhas ligações — o acusou ela.

O embaixador suspirou. Tirou os óculos e os colocou cuidadosamente na escrivaninha de nogueira.

— Bella, sabe que rechacei muito pouco do que pediu, mas está sendo irracional com este homem. Sabe que está se recuperando, e isso é tudo o que precisa saber. Que razão há para que corra ao lado de sua cama? Algum tablóide poderia averiguá-lo, e logo sua terrível experiência seria estampada em jornais vulgares por todo mundo. É isso que quer?

— Minha terrível experiência? —repetiu ela. — Minha terrível experiência? O que tem ele? Quase morreu! Isso, assumindo que o Almirante Lindley me disse a verdade, e que de verdade está vivo!

É obvio que o está. Só pedi a Joshua que bloqueasse qualquer pergunta que te pudesse informar sobre sua localização.— Bella, dá tempo para superar o trauma. Sei que tem dado a este... este guerrilheiro toda classe de atributos heróicos, e isso é muito normal. Depois de um tempo, quando tiver recuperado a perspectiva, estará contente de não ter ido atrás dele.

Foi quase impossível conter a fúria vulcânica que surgiu nela. Ninguém a escutava; nem ninguém queria escutar. Mantinham-se falando sem parar sobre sua terrível experiência, de como se curaria com o tempo, até fazê-la desejar arrancar o cabelo. Tinha insistido uma e outra vez que não tinha sido violada, mas se recusou ferozmente que a examinassem, o qual, é obvio, só acrescentou ainda mais fervor à especulação de que tinha sido violada pelos seqüestradores. Mas sabia que seu corpo levava as marcas de fazer amor com Edward, marcas e rastros que eram preciosos e privados, para os olhos de ninguém mais. Todos a tratavam como se fosse de cristal, evitando mencionar o seqüestro, até que pensou que poderia enlouquecer.

Queria ver Edward, isso era tudo. Só vê-lo, assegurar-se que estava bem. Mas quando se aproximou de um dos oficiais da Marinha destinado à embaixada para lhe fazer algumas pergunta sobre Edward, foi o Almirante Lindley quem tinha retornado com ela, em vez do capitão.

O solene e distinto almirante tinha chegado aos escritórios privados do embaixador fazia menos de uma hora atrás. Bella já tinha retornado a seu pequeno trabalho na embaixada, sentindo que não podia manter sua mente na papelada, assim tinha recebido o almirante na formosa sala de estar.

Depois de conversar educadamente sobre sua saúde e o clima, o almirante foi à razão de sua visita.

— Sei que esteve fazendo algumas pergunta sobre Edward Cullen —disse ele com amabilidade. — Me mantive informado de sua condição, e posso dizer agora com completa segurança que ele se recuperou completamente. O cirurgião do navio foi capaz de deter a hemorragia, e não foi necessário retirar o baço. Sua condição se estabilizou e foi transferido a um hospital. Quando for capaz, será enviado aos Estados Unidos para o resto de sua convalescença.

— Onde está? —demandou Bella com olhos ardentes.

Não dormia direito a três dias. Embora estava vestida e penteada de forma impecável, a tensão tinha deixado grandes círculos escuros sob os olhos, e estava perdendo peso rapidamente, porque estava muito nervosa para comer.

O almirante Lindley suspirou.

— Charlie me pediu que não te desse esta informação, Bella, e tenho que dizer, que penso que está certo. Conheço Edward a muito tempo. É um guerreiro extraordinário. Mas os SEALs são uma raça à parte, e as características que os fazem tão excelentes guerreiros, não os fazem, em conjunto, cidadãos modelos. Estão treinados com armas para as usar sem rodeios. Não mantêm um alto perfil e quase toda a informação sobre eles é restringida.

— Não quero saber sobre seu treinamento —disse ela com voz tensa. — Não quero saber sobre suas missões. Só quero vê-lo.

O almirante negou com a cabeça.

— Sinto muito.

Nada do que dissesse o faria ceder. Recusou-se a lhe dar sequer outro pingo de informação. Entretanto, Edward estava vivo; estava tudo bem. Só sabendo isso a fez sentir-se fraca por dentro, quando a insuportável tensão por fim se relaxou.

Isso não queria dizer que perdoaria a seu pai por interferir.

— Eu o amo —disse agora ela em forma deliberada. — Não tem nenhum direito de me manter afastada de vê-lo.

— Amor? —seu pai a olhou com piedade. — Bella, o que sente não é amor, é uma adoração ao herói. Vai passar, prometo.

— Não acha que não considerei isso? —replicou ela. — Não sou uma adolescente com um amor por uma estrela do rock. Sim, conheci-o sob circunstâncias perigosas e estressantes. Sim, salvou-me a vida... e quase morreu por isso. Sei o que é uma teimosia, e sei o que é o amor, mas inclusive se não soubesse, a decisão não é tua.

— Sempre foi razoável —argumentou ele. — Ao menos reconhece que seu julgamento pode não o melhor agora. O que aconteceria se de forma impulsiva, casasse com este homem... estou seguro que aproveitará a oportunidade... e logo dá conta que realmente não o ama? Pensa que seria um problema. Sei que soa esnobe, mas ele não é de nossa classe. É um marinheiro, e um assassino treinado. Você janta com reis e dança com príncipes. O que poderiam ter em comum os dois?

— Primeiro, isso não só soa esnobe, é esnobe. Segundo, não deve me considerar muito como pessoa se pensa que seu dinheiro é meu único atrativo.

— Sabe que isso não foi o que quis dizer —disse ele, empalidecendo. — É uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mas como poderia alguém como ele apreciar a vida que tem? Como sabe que não pôs seus olhos nessa oportunidade?

— Porque o conheço —declarou ela. — O conheço de uma forma que nunca o teria feito se o tivesse conhecido em uma festa da embaixada. Segundo você, um SEAL não pode ser amável nem considerado, mas ele foi. Foram-no todos, quanto a isso. Papai, te disse varias vezes que não me violaram. Sei que não acredita, e sei que sofreu e se preocupou muito comigo. Mas juro... juro... que não fui violada. Estavam planejando fazê-lo, no dia seguinte, mas estavam esperando alguém. Assim, embora estava aterrorizada e molesta, não passei pelo trauma de uma violação em grupo como parece estar pensando. Ver Edward estendido em uma poça de sangue foi condenadamente mais traumático que algo que fizeram os seqüestradores!

— Bella!

Era a primeira vez que seu pai a escutava amaldiçoar. Pensando-o bem, ela nunca havia dito uma maldição, até que uns homens rudes a seqüestraram da rua e a submeteram a horas de terror. Tinha-os amaldiçoado, e falava sério. Tinha amaldiçoado ao major Hodson, e também o havia dito a sério.

Com esforço, regulou seu tom.

Sabe que o primeiro plano de me resgatar não funcionou.

Ele assentiu com um brusco movimento de cabeça. Tinha sofrido demais, pensando que a única esperança de resgatá-la tinha falhado e imaginando o que ela devia estar sofrendo. Isso foi quando tinha perdido as esperanças de vê-la com vida de novo. O almirante Lindley não tinha sido tão pessimista; os SEALs não se reportaram, e embora foram informados de tiroteios no Benghazi, se uma equipe dos SEALs tinham sido assassinados ou capturados, o governo libanês teria comunicado a todo mundo. Isso queria dizer que ainda estavam ali e que continuavam trabalhando para liberá-la. Até que a equipe dissesse que o resgate tinha falhado, ainda ficavam esperanças.

— Bom, funcionou, de uma forma, Edward entrou sozinho para me resgatar, enquanto o resto da equipe distraía o inimigo, suponho, em caso de que as coisas saíssem mau. Ele tinha um plano de respaldo, se por acaso algo falhasse, já que não pode controlar o fator humano —se deu conta que estava repetindo o que Edward havia dito durante essas largas horas em que tinham dormitado juntos, e sentiu saudades tanto que a dor a apertou por dentro. — A equipe se ocultou tão bem que um dos guardas não viu Ssam até que literalmente se chocou com ele. Isso foi o que deu o alarme e iniciou o tiroteio. Um guarda estava no corredor, para fora da habitação onde eu estava, e entrou correndo. Edward o matou —disse ela simplesmente. — enquanto outros perseguiam a equipe, ele me tirou do edifício. Separamo-nos da equipe e nos escondemos por um dia, mas eu estava a salvo.

O embaixador escutava tudo muito sério, absorvendo estes detalhes de como tinham trazido sua menina de volta. Não tinham falado antes, nem do atual resgate. Tinha estado muito aflita por Edward, quase louca de desespero. Agora que sabia que ele estava vivo, apesar de que ainda estava muito zangada mas não tinha outro jeito, foi capaz de contar a seu pai a forma que tinha retornado a ele com vida.

— Enquanto permanecemos em nosso esconderijo, Edward arriscou sua vida ao sair e roubar comida e água para nós, assim como a túnica e um lenço para mim, cuidou de um corte no meu pé. Quando os que procuram entre o lixo virtualmente estavam desmantelando o lugar ao redor nosso, ele se manteve entre mim e qualquer perigo. Esse é o homem por quem me apaixonei, esse é o homem que diz que não é de "nossa classe". Pode que não seja da tua, mas definitivamente é da minha!

A expressão no rosto de seu pai era de atordoamento, quase de pânico. Muito tarde, Bella viu que tinha eleito a tática equivocada em seu argumento. Se tivesse apresentado sua preocupação por Edward com o simples interesse por alguém que tinha feito tanto por ela, se tivesse insistido que só queria lhe agradecer em pessoa, poderia ter convencido seu pai. Ele era muito dado a preservar as delicadezas e o comportamento adequado. Em lugar disso, tinha-o convencido de que realmente amava Edward Cullen, e muito tarde viu quanto ele tinha temido exatamente isso. Não queria perdê-la, e agora Edward apresentava uma ameaça muito maior que antes.

— Bella, eu... —deteve-se para procurar as palavras, seu urbano e sofisticado pai nunca tinha faltado as palavras.

Ele tragou com força. Era verdade que quase nunca negava algo a ela, e as vezes que se negou foi porque pensou que a atividade que planejava ou o objeto que desejava, uma vez tinha sido uma motocicleta não era seguro. Mantê-la segura era sua obsessão, essa e mantê-la com ele como a única família que ficava, sua amada menina, que tanto se parecia com a esposa que tinha perdido.

Viu em seus olhos como seu instinto de mimá-la com algo que ela desejava lutava com o conhecimento de que esta vez, se o fazia, provavelmente a perderia de sua vida. Não queria que o visitasse ocasionalmente; tinham suportado esse tipo de separação durante seus anos de escola. Desejava-a aqui, vivendo com ele. Bella sabia que parte de sua obsessão era egoísta, porque ela se encarregava dos assuntos domésticos por ele, mas nunca duvidou de seu amor por ela.

O pânico se projetou em sua expressão. Ele disse em forma forçada:

— Ainda penso que precisa de tempo para tranqüilizar suas emoções. E estou seguro de que se da conta de que as condições que descreve são às que está acostumado esse homem. Como poderia ele encaixar alguma vez em sua vida?

— Essa é uma pergunta ambígua, certo que nunca discutimos sobre o matrimônio ou sequer uma relação. Quero vê-lo, não quero que pense que não me preocupei o bastante nem sequer para comprovar sua condição.

— Se não discutiram sobre nenhuma classe de relação por que esperaria que o visitasse? Era uma missão para ele, nada mais.

Os ombros de Bella se elevaram militarmente, seu queixo inflexível e seus olhos castanhos estavam escuros pela emoção.

— Foi mais —disse ela em forma categórica, e isso foi tudo o que estava disposta a discutir sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Edward. Respirou fundo e lançou a artilharia pesada. — Me deve —disse ela, com o olhar fixo nele. — Não perguntei por nenhum detalhe sobre o que passou aqui, mas sou uma pessoa inteligente e lógica...

— É obvio que o é —interrompeu ele, — mas não vejo...

— Demandaram um resgate? —ela cortou sua interrupção.

Ele era um diplomático treinado; raramente perdia o controle de sua expressão. Mas agora, aturdido, o olhar que lhe deu era de perplexidade.

— Um resgate? —repetiu ele.

Sentiu um novo nó de desespero em seu estômago, gravando-se em seu rosto.

— Sim, um resgate —disse ela com suavidade. — Não houve nenhum não é verdade? Porque não era dinheiro que ele queria. Ele queria algo de você não é verdade? Informação. Ou tratava de obrigar que a desse ou já estava nisso até o ultimo fio de cabelo e brigou com ele. Qual é?

De novo seu treinamento falhou; por uma fração de segundo sua cara revelou uma desesperada culpa e consternação antes de que sua expressão voltasse a uma suavidade diplomática.

— Essa é uma acusação ridícula —disse ele calmamente.

Ela ficou parada, doente pelo conhecimento. Se o seqüestrador a tinha usado como arma para obrigar seu pai a trair seu país, o mais provável era que o embaixador o negasse, porque não queria preocupá-la, mas isso não foi o que leu em seu rosto. Era culpa.

Não se incomodou em responder a sua negação.

— Me deve —repetiu isso ela. — O deve a Edward.

Ele se estremeceu ante a condenação de seus olhos.

— Não vejo dessa forma em absoluto.

— É a razão de me seqüestrarem.

— Sabe que há coisas que não posso te dizer —disse ele, soltando as mãos e caminhando ao redor do escritório para voltar para seu assento, abandonando simbolicamente o papel de pai e tomando o de embaixador. — Mas sua hipótese está equivocada, e, é obvio, uma indicação de quão desequilibrada ainda está.

Com seu silêncio, poderia estar traindo-o.

Ao estar aqui, continuava em perigo. Tinham falhado ao seqüestrá-la uma vez, mas isso não queria dizer que ele, o inimigo desconhecido e sem rosto, não trataria de novo. Seu pai sabia quem era ele, estava segura disso. Imediatamente viu como seria sua vida. Estaria confinada aos terrenos da embaixada, ou lhe permitiriam sair só com uma escolta armada. Seria uma prisioneira do temor de seu pai.

Na realidade, não havia nenhum lugar onde estaria completamente segura, mas ao ficar aqui, só aumentaria o perigo. E uma vez que se afastasse da embaixada, teria uma melhor oportunidade de localizar Edward, porque a influência do Almirante Lindley não poderia cobrir todos os cantos e gretas do planeta. Quanto mais longe estivesse de Atenas, menor seria essa influência.

Enfrentou a seu pai, sabendo que estava rompendo deliberadamente os fortes laços que os tinham unido durante os últimos quinze anos.

— Vou para casa —disse ela com calma. — Para Virginia.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Duas semanas mais tarde, Edward estava sentado no alpendre do frente da casa de seus pais, localizada-se no topo da Montanha Cullen, em Forks. A paisagem era espetacular, uma vista interminável de majestosas montanhas e verdes vales. Tudo aqui era tão familiar para ele como suas próprias mãos. Sela de montar, botas, um pouco de gado, mas principalmente cavalos. Livros em todas as habitações da grande casa, gatos rondando pelos celeiros e estábulos, a doce e mandona indulgência de sua mãe, e a preocupação e compreensão de seu pai.

Tinha sido atingido antes; tinha sido esfaqueado em uma briga de facas. Tinha quebrado a clavícula, fraturado as costelas, perfurado um pulmão. Tinha se ferido gravemente antes, mas isto foi o mais perto que tinha estado de morrer. Tinha estado sangrando a morte, estendido no fundo da balsa com Bella agachada sobre ele, pressionando o lenço sobre a ferida com cada grama de seu peso. Sua rapidez e sua determinação fizeram a diferença. Jared espremendo o plasma das bolsas em suas veias fez a diferença. Tinha estado tão perto que podia identificar uma dúzia de detalhes que tinham feito a diferença; se qualquer deles não tivesse acontecido, ele teria morrido.

Tinha estado calado desde que abandonou o hospital e voltou para casa para sua convalescença. Não é que estivesse deprimido, mas sim, mas bem que tinha muitas coisas em que pensar, algo que não tinha sido fácil quando virtualmente toda a família se sentiu obrigada a visitá-lo para assegurar-se de seu relativo bem-estar. Emmet tinha partido de Washington para uma rápida inspeção em seu irmão mais novo; Jasper e Alice tinham visitado várias vezes, trazendo seus dois filhos com eles.

Diabos, inclusive James tinha aparecido. Tinha-o feito de forma tão cautelosa, observando a sua mãe como se fosse uma bomba que poderia explodir na sua cara, mas estava aqui, sentado ao lado Edward no alpendre.

— Está pensando em renunciar.

Edward não perguntou como James sabia exatamente o que estava pensando. Depois de brigar quase a morte quando tinham quatorze anos, tinham uma união pouco comum. Possivelmente devesse ao compartilhado de quase tudo, desde classes, garotas e o treinamento militar. Inclusive depois de todo este tempo, James era tão precavido como um lobo ferido e não gostava que as pessoas se aproximassem dele, mas apesar de haver resistido, estava indefeso contra sua família. James nunca tinha sido amado em sua vida até que Esme o levou para casa com ela e os desordenados e brigões Cullen's o tinham posto fora de combate. Era divertido vê-lo ainda lutar contra a intimidade familiar cada vez que era atraído ao círculo, porque dentro de uma hora ele sempre se rendia. Esme não lhe permitia fazer nada mais. Depois de aceitá-lo como irmão, Edward nunca mais tinha visto a cautela de James. Só Carlile esteve disposto dar tempo a seu filho adotivo para que se ajustasse... mas havia um limite de quanto tempo lhe permitiria.

— Sim —disse ele finalmente.

— Pelo perto que esteve de morrer desta vez?

Edward bufou.

— Quando tem feito isso alguma diferença para qualquer um de nós?

Ele era o único da família que sabia os detalhes exatos do trabalho de James. Era muito difícil de saber qual dos dois estava em maior perigo.

— Então é esta última ascensão o que a fez.

— Tiraram-me do campo —disse Edward tranqüilamente. Inclinou-se com cuidado para trás da cadeira e levantou seu pé sobre a grade do alpendre. Embora ele se recuperava rápido, duas semanas e meia não eram suficientes para lhe deixar ignorar a ferida. — Se não tivessem ferido a dois de meus homens no simulado em Montgomery, não teria podido ir a esta última missão.

James sabia disso, Edward tinha contado. Logo que tinha recuperado a consciência no hospital naval, esteve ao telefone, iniciando e dirigindo a investigação. Embora Seth se recuperaria completamente, o mais provável era que Quil teria que retirar-se por incapacidade. Os guardas que dispararam aos dois SEALs poderiam escapar da corte marcial se seus advogados fossem realmente hábeis, mas o mínimo seria que os dessem baixa. A extensão do dano para as carreiras do capitão Udaka e o segundo comandante Boyd estava por ver-se; o objetivo de Edward eram os que tinham disparado, mas o efeito da onda iria todo o caminho até o capitão.

— Tenho vinte e sete anos — disse Edward - é quase o limite máximo para as missões ativas. Além disso, sou muito bom em meu trabalho. A Armada sempre me promove por isso, dizem que meu grau é muito alto para ir às missões.

— Quer trabalhar comigo? —perguntou James de forma casual.

Tinha-o considerado. Muito seriamente. Mas algo seguia incomodando, algo que não podia enfocar completamente.

— Eu gostaria. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, faria-o, mas...

— Que coisas?

Edward encolheu de ombros. Ao menos poderia desprender de parte do mal-estar que sentia.

— Uma mulher —disse ele.

— Oh, maldição —James deu uma patada para trás e examinou a grama sobre a ponta de suas botas. — Se for uma mulher, não poderá se concentrar em nada até que a tire da cabeça, malditas sejam suas doces e pequenas peles —disse ele afetuosamente.

Edward não estava seguro de poder tirar Bella da cabeça. Não estava seguro de querer fazê-lo. Não perguntou ele por que tinha desaparecido sem dizer, adeus espero que se sinta melhor. Mike e Sam disseram como a arrastaram, chutando, gritando e jurando, a bordo do avião e devolvido a Atenas. Imaginava que seu pai, junto com a política de segredo da Armada concernente aos SEALs, tinham-na prevenido de averiguar a qual hospital o tinham levado.

Sentia saudades. Sentia saudades de sua coragem, sua força de vontade para fazer tudo o que precisava fazer. Sentia saudades da serenidade de sua expressão, e o calor de sua forma de fazer amor.

Deus, sim.

A única lembrança, mais que qualquer de outra, que estava marcada em seu cérebro foi o momento quando ela tinha estendido a mão para seu cinto e dito nesse feroz sussurro:

— Eu farei!

Ele tinha compreendido. Não só o por que ela precisava estar no controle, mas também a coragem que teve para apagar as más lembranças e substituí-las por boas. Era virgem; havia dito a verdade sobre isso. Não sabia o que fazer e não tinha esperado a dor. Mas tinha-o tomado de todos os modos, doce e calidamente, deslizando seu pequeno e apertado corpo nele e destruindo seu controle em uma forma que nenhuma mulher o tinha feito.

Ela pôde ter sido uma pequena, indefesa e consentida garota da sociedade; deveria ter sido exatamente isso. Em seu lugar, comportou-se da melhor forma ante uma situação tensa e perigosa, fez o que pôde para ajudar sem fazer uma queixa.

Gostou de estar com ela, falar com ela. Era muito difícil para um solitário aceitar facilmente a palavra amor conectada a alguém que não era da família, mas com Bella... possivelmente. Queria passar mais tempo com ela, saber se estava melhor, deixar que desenvolvesse o que seja que tinham que desenvolver.

Desejava-a.

Mas primeiro. Tinha que recuperar as forças; agora já podia caminhar pelos cômodos sem ajuda, mas devia pensar duas vezes antes de dirigir-se só aos estábulos. Tinha que decidir se ficava ou não na Armada; sentia que o tempo passava, posto que a razão pela qual se uniu em primeiro lugar estavam tirando enquanto ele subia de posto. Se não ia permanecer como um SEAL, então o que faria para viver? Tinha que decidir tinha que conseguir estabelecer sua vida.

Bella poderia não estar interessada em qualquer tipo de relação com ele, embora pela forma que Sam e Mike haviam descrito sua partida, não pensava que esse era o caso. O dia de amor que tinham compartilhado tinha sido mais que proximidade para ambos.

Entretanto, ficar em contato com ela poderia tomar um pouco de esforço. Essa manhã se comunicou por telefone com a embaixada em Atenas. Deu seu nome e pediu falar com o Bella Swan. Entretanto, foi o embaixador Charlie Swan quem respondeu, e a conversação não tinha sido cordial.

— Não é que Bella não aprecie o que fez, mas estou seguro que compreende que ela deseja esquecer tudo isso. Falar com você a faria recordar tudo e a incomodaria de forma desnecessária — o embaixador havia dito com uma voz fria e bem educada, sua dicção era o que a melhor que o dinheiro podia comprar.

— Essa é sua opinião ou a dela? —tinha perguntado Edward, com tom glacial.

— Não vejo que importância tem isso —tinha respondido o embaixador, e desligou.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward decidiu que descansaria por enquanto. Não estava em forma para fazer muito a respeito, assim esperaria. Quando decidisse o que ia fazer, teria bastante tempo para ficar em contato com Bella, e agora que sabia que o embaixador tinha dado ordens para que não passassem suas chamadas a ela, a próxima vez estaria preparado para dar uma volta final ao redor do pai de Bella.

— Ed —sua mãe o chamou do interior da casa, fazendo que seus pensamentos voltassem para presente. — Se sente cansado?

— Sinto-me bem —lhe disse ele.

Era um exagero, mas não estava excessivamente cansado. Olhou James e viu o sorriso de felicidade na cara de seu irmão.

— Com toda a preocupação que houve com você, esqueceu-se de minhas costelas quebradas —sussurrou James.

— Encantado de estar a seu serviço —disse Edward. — Só que não espere que vá fazer que me disparem cada vez que se quebre um pouco.

Toda a família ficava divertindo-se da forma que James reagia aos cuidados e mimos de Esme, como se a atenção o aterrorizasse, apesar de que nunca foi capaz de resistir a ela. James era massa nas mãos da Esme, mas por outro lado, todos eram. Tinham crescido com o bom exemplo de seu pai para ser diferente, e Carlile Cullen poderia grunhir e espernear, mas Esme pelo geral sempre conseguia tudo.

— James?

Edward controlou um sorriso quando James ficou rígido. O sorriso de suficiência tinha desaparecido de seu rosto como se nunca a tivesse tido.

— Senhora? —respondeu ele com cautela.

— Ainda esta com as costelas enfaixadas?

Essa familiar expressão aterrorizada estava em seus olhos agora.

— Ah... não, senhora.

Ele podia mentir; Esme teria acreditado. Mas nenhum deles tinha mentido nunca, nem sequer quando tinham as melhores intenções. Feriria muito os sentimentos da pequena tirana se descobrisse alguma vez que um de seus filhos tinham mentido.

— Sabe que tem que usar as ataduras por mais uma semana —disse a voz do interior da casa.

Era quase como estar escutando a Deus falar, exceto esta voz era suave, doce e com acento sulino.

— Sim, senhora.

— Venha para dentro e deixa que eu cuide disso.

— Sim, senhora —James disse de novo, com voz resignada. levantou-se da cadeira de balanço e se dirigiu à casa. Quando passou ao lado de Edward, murmurou-lhe. — Fazer com que atirassem em você não funcionou.— Tente outra coisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

marinapz4

Mais um capitulo pronto.... espero que goste....

Flah Malfoy

Oi... bom a Bella vai fazer o possivel pra ver ele denovo sim..... como vc viu no capitulo...... espero que goste......

mirian masen

Que bom que esta gostando....^^

MiLa Pereira

Mais um capitulo... espero que goste.....

Ermia

Ta ai mais um capitulo..... Espero que continue lendo...^^

Carol Venancio

Eu não me importo de ouvir (ler...^^) vc falando com vc mesma..... ta ai mais um capitulo.....

Jyss

Que bom que esta gostando........ ta ai mais um capitulo..... de onde eu tirei.... segredo de estado......^^

Nath Tsubasa Evans

Querida que bom que esta gostando tanto da fic..... de agora em diante vai ter mais pontos de vista do ed.... e esse ed não é muito meloso... chega a ser ate engraçado as vezes.....o proximo capitulo vai ser bem legal.... é o reencontro deles..... bom... mais um capitulo espero que goste.....

Kah Reche

Como vc viu o nosso edzinhu não perdeu nada...^^....

Nanda Souza Cullen

Bom nanda esse encontro vai ser no proximo capitulo....

Deboraa

Amore.... eles vao passar só um capitulo separados.... quando eles se encontrarem de novo vao ter uma surpresa..... amandu sua fic........

**AMORES FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ..... NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM O BOTÃOZINHU AI EM BAIXO.....^^**

**\/**


	10. capitulo 8

MAIS UM CAPITULO... ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.......

Capítulo 8

Dois meses mais tarde, o xerife Edward Cullen estava de pé, nu frente à janela da agradável casa estilo espanhol de dois dormitórios que tinha comprado ao sul do Arizona. Estava olhando fixamente o deserto iluminado pela lua, e algo selvagem e quente percorreu pela vista. Seu treinamento SEAL lhe tinha ensinado a adaptar-se a qualquer ambiente, e o clima seco e quente não incomodava.

Uma vez que tomou a decisão de renunciar a sua comissão, as coisas caíram em seu lugar com rapidez. Ao escutar que ele tinha deixado a Armada, um ex-membro da equipe SEAL, que agora estava no pessoal do governador do Phoenix, tinha-lhe chamado e perguntado se estava interessado em servir os seguintes dois anos do mandato de um xerife que tinha morrido em seu escritório.

Ao princípio Edward ficou desconcertado; nunca tinha considerado ser um homem da lei. Além disso, não sabia nada das leis estatais do Arizona.

— Não se preocupe por isso —lhe havia dito seu amigo com despreocupação. — O posto de xerife é um cargo político, e a maior parte do tempo é mais administrativo que outra coisa. Entretanto, a situação vai mais prática. Renunciaram os ajudantes, assim estará com falta de homens até que possam contratar outros, e os que continuam aí estarão muito ressentidos contigo porque nenhum deles foi designado para terminar o mandato do xerife.

— Por que não? —perguntou Edward sem rodeios. — O que aconteceu com o ajudante do xerife?

— Ela é uma dos que renunciaram. Foi alguns meses antes do xerife morrer, foi trabalhar em Prescott.

— Nenhum dos outros está qualificado?

— Não diria isso.

— Então o que diria?

— Tem que compreender que não há muito onde escolher aí. Os jovens ajudantes são bons, realmente bons, mas são muito jovens. O tipo que tem vinte anos de experiência não está interessado. Que tem quinze é um idiota, e o resto dos ajudantes têm um ódio visceral.

Xerife. Edward pensou nisso, cada vez mais intrigado com a idéia. Não fazia ilusão de ter um trabalho fácil. Teria dificuldades com o veterano de quinze anos, pelo menos, e provavelmente todos outros ajudantes teriam algumas reserva e resistência de que trouxessem para alguém de fora. Diabos, gostava mais dessa forma. Os trabalhos fáceis não lhe interessavam. Preferia ter um trabalho desafiante.

— De acordo, estou interessado. O que envolve?

— Muita dor de cabeça, principalmente. O pagamento é decente, as horas são terríveis. Uma reserva indígena forma parte do condado, assim terá que tratar com a Bia. Em geral, esta não é uma área de muita delinqüência. Não tem muitas pessoas.

Então aqui estava, totalmente reposto, proprietário de uma casa e cem acres de terra, e fazia pouco tinha feito juramento como xerife, trouxe-se alguns de seus cavalos da casa de seus pais em Forks. Tinha sido toda uma mudança da Armada.

Era tempo de ver Bella. Tinha pensado muito nela nesses meses, mas ultimamente não podia pensar em mais nada. O sentimento de preocupação persistia, fazendo-se mais forte. Pôs seus recursos a trabalhar, e para sua surpresa averiguou que tinha abandonado Atenas à semana de ter retornado aí. Atualmente estava vivendo na residência privada dos Swan em Arlington, Virginia. Além disso, o mês passado o embaixador tinha solicitado repentinamente ser recolocado, e ele também retornou a Virginia. Edward desejou que o senhor Swan tivesse permanecido em Atenas, mas sua presença era um problema que poderia dirigir.

Sem importar o que seu pai fizesse ou dissesse, Edward estava determinado em ver Bella. Havia um assunto inacabado entre eles, uma conexão que tinha sido atalho repentinamente quando atiraram nele e a obrigaram a tomar um vôo para Atenas. Sabia que a cálida intimidade dessas longas horas juntos podiam ter sido um produto da tensão e da proximidade, mas neste ponto, importava-lhe um cominho, havia outras considerações, uma que não podia ignorar. Essa foi à razão de que tomasse um vôo do Tucson a Washington esta manhã. Precisava dormir, mas um pensamento seguia lhe dando voltas na cabeça. Ela estava grávida. Não podia dizer por que estava tão convencido disso. Era uma sensação visceral, uma intuição, inclusive uma conclusão lógica. Não tinham contado com nenhum meio de controle de natalidade; fizeram o amor várias vezes. Juntando os dois fatores a possibilidade de uma gravidez era enorme. Entretanto, não acreditava que era uma mera possibilidade; pensava que era um fato.

Bella ia ter um filho dele.

Não haveria uma etapa gradual para conhecer-se mutuamente, nem acostumar-se à idéia de uma relação séria. Se estiver grávida, casariam imediatamente. Se não gostava da idéia, convenceria-a. Era simples assim.

Estava grávida. Bella abraçou a esse precioso conhecimento, sem estar pronta para comunicar a mais alguém, certamente não a seu pai. O seqüestro e as seqüelas tinham posto um muro entre eles que nenhum podia transpassar. Seu pai estava desesperado por restabelecer sua relação anterior; nada mais poderia havê-lo induzido a renunciar a seu posto, uma ação que pôde ter sérias repercussões em sua carreira se, em geral, não tivessem pensado que ele tinha renunciado devido a que ela estava tão traumatizada pelo seqüestro que não podia ficar em Atenas e que ele queria estar com ela.

Bella tratou de não pensar no que fosse que ele podia estar envolvido, porque doía. Doía-lhe terrivelmente a possibilidade de que ele fosse um traidor. Uma parte dela simplesmente não podia acreditar; era um homem antiquado, um homem cuja honra não era só uma palavra a não ser uma forma de vida. Não tinha nenhuma prova, só a lógica e suas próprias deduções... Isso, e a expressão que ele não pôde ocultar completamente quando lhe perguntou em forma direta se estava envolto em algo que pôde ter causado que a seqüestrassem.

Também doía terrivelmente que a tivesse mantido afastada do Edward. Fizera algumas averiguações quando chegou a Virginia, mas uma vez mais tinha se chocado com um muro de pedra. Ninguém daria nenhuma informação sobre ele. Inclusive tinha contatado os escritórios gerais do SEAL e educadamente tinham fechado as portas de novo. Ao menos com os SEALs era provavelmente por política para proteger as identidades dos membros da equipe e sua localização, dada a sensível natureza da unidade de anti-terrorismo.

Ia ter um filho dele. Queria que ele soubesse. Não esperaria nada que não queria dar, mas queria que soubesse sobre seu filho. E desesperadamente queria vê-lo outra vez. Estava à deriva, só e com medo, suas emoções eram confusas e necessitava um pouco de segurança. Ao menos nessa parte de sua vida. Ele não era o tipo de homem que se afastaria sem pensar de seu filho e ignoraria sua existência. Este bebê seria um vínculo permanente entre eles, algo com o que podia contar.

Duvidava que seu pai cedesse a respeito de Edward, inclusive se soubesse do bebê; seu sentido de posse provavelmente se estenderia ao neto, inclusive a um ilegítimo. Ele se encarregaria de tomar medidas para manter em segredo sua gravidez, e inclusive quando se soubesse a notícia, como indevidamente passaria, as pessoas assumiriam que foi produto da violação, e a olhariam com piedade e lhe diriam quão valente era.

Pensou que enlouqueceria. Tinha escapado só para ter seu pai seguindo-a. Ele sentia pânico se ela fosse a algum lugar sem escolta. Tinha seu próprio automóvel, mas não a deixava conduzi-lo; queria que seu chofer a levasse onde quer que fosse. Teve que sair escondida para ir a uma farmácia e comprar um teste de gravidez, embora estava bastante segura de que estava grávida. A prova simplesmente confirmou o que seu corpo já lhe havia dito. Bella sabia que teria que estar preocupada por esta gravidez não planejada, mas era a única coisa agora em sua vida que a tinha feito feliz. Sentia-se tão sozinha; o seqüestro e as longas horas a sós com Edward tinham afastado-a das demais pessoas de sua vida. Tinha lembranças que não podia compartilhar, pensamentos e necessidades que ninguém poderia entender. Edward tinha estado aí com ela; tinha compreendido sua ocasional abstração, sua reticência de falar sobre isso. Não que fosse reservada, mas teria gostado de conversar com alguém que a compreendesse. Mas o que compartilhou com Edward era como uma experiência de combate, formando um laço único entre as pessoas que tinham vivido.

Não poderia manter em segredo sua gravidez por muito tempo; tinha que organizar com cuidado o pré-natal, e todas as chamadas telefônicas agora eram gravadas. Supôs que poderia sair escondida de novo e marcar uma consulta com o doutor de um telefone público, mas que a condenassem se o fizesse.

Era adulta e logo seria mãe. Odiava o fato de que sua relação com seu pai se deteriorou a ponto de apenas falarem o necessário, mas não pôde encontrar uma forma de arrumar as coisas. Enquanto existisse a possibilidade de sua implicação em atividades que tivessem a ver com traição, estaria indefesa. Queria que explicasse, que desse uma razão plausível do por que a tinham seqüestrado. Queria deixar de olhar sobre seu ombro cada vez que saisse; não queria sentir-se como se realmente precisasse ser protegida. Queria viver uma vida normal. Não queria que seu bebê crescesse em uma atmosfera de medo.

Mas essa era exatamente a atmosfera que se respirava na casa. Estava sufocando. Tinha que escapar, tinha que tirar esse medo recorrente que, enquanto seu pai estivesse envolvido no que fora que tinha dado essa expressão de culpa, podiam-na seqüestrar de novo. O mesmo pensamento fez que quisesse vomitar, e agora não tinha que preocupar-se só com ela. Tinha que proteger a seu bebê.

A fadiga dos primeiros meses de gravidez tinham levado ao hábito de dormir tarde, mas essa manhã despertou cedo, devido aos pássaros escandalosos que brigavam pelo território da árvore para fora de sua janela. Uma vez acordada, vieram logo as nauseia, e fez sua habitual carreira matinal ao banheiro. Também como era usual, quando o ataque do mal-estar matinal passava, sentia-se bem. Olhou pela janela a brilhante manhã e se deu conta que tinha uma fome pouco comum, a primeira vez em semanas que a idéia de comer lhe parecia atrativa.

CONT.

Eram seis em ponto, muito cedo para que Adele, a cozinheira, tivesse chegado. O café da manhã era normalmente às oito, mas ela acordava mais tarde. Seu estômago grunhiu. Não podia esperar outras duas horas para comer algo.

Vestiu o roupão e as sapatilhas, e em silêncio abandonou sua habitação; o dormitório de seu pai estava na parte superior das escadas, e não queria despertá-lo. É mais, não queria ter que jogar conversa fora com ele. Ele se esforçava muito em atuar como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não lhe podia responder como o fazia antes.

Ele deveria estar dormindo ainda, pensou ela, mas quando chegou à parte superior da escada, escutou-o dizer algo que não pôde entender. Deteve-se, perguntando-se se a tinha ouvido depois de tudo e estava chamando. Logo escutou dizer a Mack em tom brusco, e ela se paralisou.

Um gelo percorreu por todo o corpo, e doeu o estômago. O único Mack que conhecia era Mack Prewett, mas por que seu pai estaria falando com ele? Mack Prewett ainda estava em Atenas, por isso ela sabia, e posto que seu pai tinha renunciado, não deveria ter nenhuma razão para falar com ele.

Então seu coração começou a pulsar com força quando lhe ocorreu outra possibilidade. Possivelmente havia dito Cullen e ela só escutou a primeira sílaba. Possivelmente estava falando sobre o Edward. Se escutasse poderia averiguar onde estava, ou ao menos como estava. Sem nenhuma outra informação sobre sua condição, tinha sido difícil de acreditar a afirmação do Almirante Lindley de que ele se recuperaria completamente. A crença requeria confiança, e já não confiava mais no almirante ou em seu pai.

Aproximou-se sigilosamente à porta e apoiou sua orelha nela.

—... terminado logo —estava dizendo ele em forma brusca, logo se calou por um momento. — Não negociei sobre isto. Não concordaria se soubesse que Bella ia estar envolvida. Terminou, Mack.

Bella fechou os olhos com desespero. O gelo tinha retornado, inclusive mais frio que antes. Estava envolvido, ele e Mack Prewett. Mack era da CIA. Era um agente duplo, e se fosse, para quem? A religião ou o dinheiro parecia ser a força detrás da maioria das diferenças nestes dias; como encaixariam seu pai e Mack Prewett nisto? Que informação teria seu pai que não a tivesse Mack?

A resposta a evitou. Podia ser algo. Seu pai tinha amigos em todos os países da Europa, e qualquer variedade de informação confidencial poderia vir de sua parte. O que não tinha sentido era por que ele venderia essa informação; já era um homem rico. Mas o dinheiro, para algumas pessoas, era tão fascinante como uma droga. Nenhuma quantidade era suficiente; tinham que ter mais, e mais. Poderia haver se equivocado tanto ao julgá-lo? Ainda o olhava com olhos de uma menina, vendo só a seu pai, o homem que tinha dado segurança a sua vida, em vez de um homem cujas ambições tinham manchado sua honra?

Às cegas, foi tropeçando até seu quarto, sem se importar se seu pai a ouvia. Entretanto, ele ainda devia estar absorto em sua conversação ou ela não fez tanto ruído como pensava, porque a porta permaneceu fechada.

Ela se fez um novelo na cama, abraçando-se de forma protetora ao redor do pequeno embrião que estava em seu útero.

O que não tinha negociado? O seqüestro? Isso foi a quase dois meses atrás. Havia uma nova ameaça para usá-la para assegurar-se que fizesse algo?

Estava procurando provas na escuridão com estas descabidas conjeturas, e o odiava. Era como estar em território estrangeiro, sem nenhum sinal que a guiasse. O que devia fazer? Levar suas suspeitas ao FBI? Não tinha nada de concreto no que apoiar-se, e através dos anos seu pai tinha feito muitos contatos no FBI; em quem poderia confiar?

E o mais importante, se permanecia aqui, estaria em perigo? Possivelmente suas conjeturas não eram descabidas assim. Tinha visto muita coisa durante os anos de seu pai no serviço diplomático e observado inclusive mais quando começou a trabalhar na embaixada. Passavam coisas, ocorriam enganos, desenvolviam-se situações perigosas. Dado o seqüestro, a reação de seu pai e agora sua atitude irracional com sua segurança, não pensava que pudesse assumir que tudo estaria bem.

Tinha que escapar.

Febrilmente, começou a tratar de pensar em algum lugar aonde ir, no qual não fosse fácil encontrá-la, e como poderia chegar ali sem deixar um rastro que conduzisse a um terrorista meio competente direto a ela. Por outro lado, Mack Prewett não era um burocrata meio competente, era espantosamente eficiente; era como uma aranha, com redes de contatos que se pulverizavam em todas as direções. Se comprasse uma passagem aérea usando seu verdadeiro nome, ou pagava com um cartão de crédito, ele saberia.

Para ocultar-se realmente, teria que ter dinheiro vivo, em grande quantidade. Isso significava esvaziar sua conta bancária, mas como o conseguiria sem que seu pai solbesse? Tinha chegado ao ponto onde teria que descer pela janela e caminhar ao telefone público mais próximo para pedir um táxi.

Possivelmente a casa já estava sendo vigiada.

Gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. OH, Deus, isto estava deixando-a paranóica, mas se atrevia a não suspeitar de nada? Como observou um engenhoso, até os paranóicos tinham inimigos.

Tinha que pensar no bebê. Sem importar quão paranóica pudesse parecer a ação, tinha que pecar pela prudência. Tinha que vestir-se com roupas escuras, deslizar-se pela janela nas primeiras horas da manhã e engatinhar pelo chão até que estivesse bem longe desta casa... tão ridículo como soava, faria-o. Esta noite? Quanto mais cedo partisse, melhor.

Esta noite.

Tomada a decisão, respirou fundo e tratou de pensar nos detalhes. Teria que levar um pouco de roupa. Teria que tomar seu talão de cheques e sua caderneta de economias, para poder fechar suas contas correntes e de economias. Teria que levar seus cartões de crédito e tirar tanto dinheiro quanto pudesse delas; juntando tudo daria uma quantidade considerável, quase meio milhão de dólares. Como poderia transportar essa quantidade de dinheiro? Necessitaria uma bolsa vazia.

Isto estava começando a soar absurdo, inclusive para ela. Como se supunha que ia engatinhar pela grama na escuridão, arrastando duas malas com ela?

Pensa! Gritou consigo mesma ferozmente. De acordo, não poderia levar roupa ou malas com ela.

Tudo o que precisaria levar era o dinheiro vivo, que eram várias centenas de dólares, seu talão de cheques e sua caderneta de economias, e seus cartões de crédito, que destruiria depois que cumprissem com seu propósito. Podia comprar roupa nova e maquiagem, assim como a bagagem que necessitaria imediatamente, logo que abrisse a loja de descontos. Podia comprar tintura para o cabelo, mas isso seria depois de que fosse ao banco. Não queria que a caixa fosse capaz de descrever seu disfarce.

Com o dinehiro na mão, teria várias opções. Poderia comprar uma passagem em Amtrak a qualquer direção, logo descer do trem antes de chegar ao destino. Depois poderia comprar um carro usado, pagando em dinheiro, e ninguém saberia aonde teria ido. Para estar no lado seguro, conduziria esse carro só por um dia, logo o trocaria por outro melhor, pagando de novo em dinheiro.

Estas eram medidas drásticas, mas teriam que ser feitas. Ainda não estava segura de não estar sendo ridícula, mas se atrevia a apostar dessa forma, quando sua vida e a de seu bebê, podiam estar por um fio? Tempos desesperados requerem medidas desesperadas. Quem havia dito isso? Possivelmente um revolucionário do século dezoito; se for assim, soube como se estava se sentido. Tinha que desaparecer tão completamente como fosse possível. Enviaria um postal por correio a seu pai antes de abandonar o povo, para dizer que estava que estava bem, mas que pensava que seria melhor que se afastasse por um tempo, ou do contrário poderia pensar que a seqüestraram de novo, e ele enlouqueceria de angústia e terror. Não podia fazer isso.

Mas havia o bebê, a pequena presença imperceptível para qualquer um, menos para ela. Podia senti-lo em seus seios, que haviam se tornado tão sensíveis que sempre estava consciente deles, e na crescente sensibilidade e a pressão na parte inferior de seu abdômen, à medida que seu útero começava a crescer com o líquido amniótico e o aumento do fluxo sangüíneo. Era quase uma sensação quente, como se a nova vida que se formava dentro dela estivesse gerando calor pelo esforço de desenvolver-se.

O bebê de Edward.

Faria algo, sem importar tudo quão dramática fora, para mantê-lo a salvo. Tinha que encontrar algum lugar seguro onde conseguir a atenção pré-natal que necessitava. Teria que trocar de nome, conseguir uma nova habilitação e um novo cartão do seguro social; não sabia como ia obter as duas últimas, mas conseguiria.

Era outra coisa que havia considerar. Seria estúpido de sua parte viver de seu dinheiro vivo até que acabasse. Precisaria de um trabalho, algo que pagasse o suficiente para manter um teto sobre suas cabeças e comida em seus estômagos. Tinha faculdade em arte e história, mas não poderia usá-la com seu próprio nome, assim não poderia utilizá-la para conseguir um trabalho de professora.

Cont.

Não sabia ainda como iria trabalhar; simplesmente teria que esperar e ver. Não importava o que fizesse, atender mesas ou um trabalho de escritório, faria o que estivesse disponível.

Olhou o relógio: as sete e meia. Apesar dos nervos, tinha muita fome agora, até o ponto de sentir-se doente. Seu corpo incomodado tinha sua própria agenda, ignorando as molestas emoções e concentrando-se só nos assuntos à mão.

O pensamento a fez rir. Era quase como se o bebê já estivesse chutando com seu diminuto pé e mandando o que queria.

Com ternura pressionou sua mão sobre o ventre, sentindo uma ligeira firmeza que não tinha estado aí antes.

— Está bem —lhe sussurrou ela. — Te alimentarei.

Tomou banho e se vestiu, preparando-se mentalmente para enfrentar a seu pai sem revelar nada. Quando entrou na sala do café da manhã, ele a olhou com uma expressão de prazer, suavizada rapidamente pela cautela.

— Bom, é um prazer ter sua companhia —disse ele, dobrando o periódico e colocando-o a um lado.

— Uns pássaros me despertaram —disse ela, indo ao aparador para servir umas torradas e ovos. Lutou contra a breve onda de nauseia pela vista do embutido, e trocou de opinião sobre os ovos, decidindo-se por torradas e fruta. Esperava que fora o suficiente para satisfazer a mandona e pequena criatura.

— Café? —perguntou-lhe seu pai quando se sentou.

Ele já tinha a cafeteira de prata em sua mão, lista para servir.

— Não, hoje não —disse ela depressa, quando seu estômago se apertou outra vez, como aviso. — Estive bebendo muita cafeína este último tempo, estou tratando de reduzi-la —essa era uma mentira direta. Tinha deixado de beber tudo o que tivesse cafeína logo que suspeitou que poderia estar grávida, mas era como seu sistema ainda a advertisse contra ela. — Beberei suco de laranja —até agora, isso não tinha revirado o estômago.

Dedicou-se a sua comida, respondendo cortesmente a seus intentos de conversação, mas não tinha forças para entrar com entusiasmo a uma discussão com ele da forma que fazia antes. Logo que podia olhá-lo, temerosa de que seus sentimentos se fizessem evidentes em seu rosto. Não queria que estivesse mais alerta do que estava.

— Vou almoçar com o congressista Garth —lhe disse ele. — Quais são seus planos para o dia?

— Nenhum —respondeu ela. Todos seus planos eram para a noite.

Olhou-a aliviado.

— Então, verei-te a tarde. Eu vou dirigindo, assim Pool estará disponível para te levar onde quiser, se for sair.

— Está bem —disse ela, estando de acordo com ele, porque não ia a nenhum lado.

Uma vez que ele se foi, ela passou o dia lendo e dormindo. Agora que tinha decidido partir, sentia-se mais em paz. Amanhã seria um dia exaustivo, assim precisava descansar enquanto pudesse.

Seu pai retornou no meio da tarde. Bella estava sentada na sala de estar, lendo um livro. Olhou-o quando entrou e imediatamente notou como se relaxava seu olhar de preocupação quando a viu.

— Teve um almoço agradável? —perguntou ela, porque isso era o que teria feito antes.

— Sabe como são estas coisas políticas —disse ele.

Em outro tempo ele teria sentado e contando tudo sobre isso, mas esta vez evadiu brandamente falar coisas específicas. O senador Garth estava em vários importantes comitês concernentes à segurança nacional e assuntos exteriores, antes de que pudesse lhe fazer mais pergunta, ele foi para o escritório, fechando a porta atrás dele. Antes, mantinha-a sempre aberta como um convite para que o visitasse quando quisesse. Com tristeza, Bella olhou a porta fechada, logo retornou a seu livro.

A campainha da porta a assustou. Pôs a um lado o livro e foi responder, olhando com cautela pela mira antes de abrir a porta. Um homem alto e de cabelo acobreados estava parado aí.

Seu coração saltou freneticamente, e a apertou com uma onda de enjôo, atrás dela, escutou a seu pai sair de seu estudo.

— Quem é? —perguntou ele com dureza. — Me Deixe atendê-lo.

Bella não respondeu. Abriu de um puxão a porta e olhou fixamente aos olhos verdes e frios de Edward. Seu coração pulsava tão forte que logo que podia respirar.

Esse duro olhar se deslizou por seu corpo e logo a seu rosto.

— Está grávida? —perguntou ele com calma, sua voz foi tão baixa que seu pai não pôde ouvir, apesar de que estava aproximando com rapidez.

— Sim —sussurrou ela.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, um lacônico movimento de sua cabeça como se isso decidisse tudo.

— Então, nos casaremos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS LINDAS QUE ESTOU RECEBENDO.......**

**ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO........**


	11. capitulo 9

SORRY AMORES...... NÃO IRIA MAIS POSTAR ESSA FIC...... MAIS RECEBI REVIWES LINDAS..... ENTOSSES VOU POSTAR 2 CAPITULOS PRA VCS...... BJUXX^^

Capítulo 9

Seu pai os alcançou então, e se colocou ao lado de Bella.

— Quem é você? —demandou ele, ainda nesse tom brusco.

Edward examinou com frieza o homem que seria seu sogro.

— Edward Cullen — replicou ele finalmente, quando terminou sua avaliação. Seu rosto era impassível, mas havia uma qualidade penetrante em seus olhos claros que fez que Bella se desse conta de forma repentina de quão perigoso podia ser este homem. Não a assustava; sob as circunstâncias, esta qualidade era exatamente o que necessitava.

Charlie Swan se alarmou, mas agora sua tez empalideceu e sua expressão se congelou. Ele disse com dureza:

— Estou seguro que se dá conta que não é bom para Bella vê-lo de novo. Ela está tratando de deixar atrás esse episódio...

Edward olhou além do velho, onde Bella estava, visivelmente tremendo quando o olhou com suplicantes olhos chocolates. Não tinha dado conta de quão expressivos eram seus olhos, de um profundo tom castanho. Teve a impressão de que não lhe estava suplicando que fora agradável com seu pai, mas sim que estava pedindo ajuda de algum modo, com alguma coisa. Despertaram seus instintos de batalha e seus sentidos se elevaram ao seguinte nível de percepção. Não sabia exatamente o que estava pedindo, mas o averiguaria, logo que tratasse a presente situação. Era tempo de que o ex-embaixador soubesse com exatidão onde estava parado.

— Vamos nos casar —disse ele, sem afastar o olhar de Bella, quando interrompeu o embaixador que seguia explicando ele por que seria melhor que se fosse imediatamente.

Sua voz acerada, que de forma instantânea tinha chamado a atenção dos guerrilheiros mais letais do mundo, cortou a explicação pomposa e condescendente do Swan.

O embaixador se calou, e um olhar de pânico se vislumbrou em seu rosto.

— Não seja ridículo —disse ele, em tom tenso. — Bella não vai se casar com um marinheiro que pensa que é algo especial só porque é um assassino treinado.

O frio olhar de Edward foi de Bella a seu pai e se voltou glacial, o verde se desvaneceu a um cinza que brilhava como fragmentos de gelo. Swan deu um passo involuntário para trás, sua tez foi de pálida a branca.

— Bella, quer casar comigo? —perguntou Edward, mantendo deliberadamente seu olhar enfocado em Swan.

Ela olhou para ele e logo para seu pai, que estava tenso enquanto esperava sua resposta.

— Sim —disse ela, com sua mente ocupada.

Edward. Não questionaria o milagre que havia o trazido aqui, mas estava tão desesperada que se casaria com ele, inclusive se não o amasse. Edward era um SEAL; se alguém podia mantê-la a salvo do inimigo desconhecido que tinha seu pai tão preso, era ele. Levava a seu filho, e ficou claro que essa possibilidade foi a que o trouxe para a Virginia em sua busca. Era um homem que tomava suas responsabilidades com seriedade. Teria preferido que a quisesse tão profundamente como o queria, mas tomaria o que pudesse conseguir. Sabia que se sentia atraído por ela; do contrário, não estaria grávida.

Casaria-se com ele, e provavelmente com o tempo ele se apaixonaria por ela.

Seu pai estremeceu com a resposta. Voltou-se para ela, e lhe disse suplicantemente:

— Querida você não quer se casar com alguém como ele. Sempre tive o melhor, e ele não lhe pode dar isso.

Sacudindo seus ombros, lhe disse:

— Vou me casar com ele... Logo que seja possível.

Ao ver a obstinação de sua expressão, seu pai olhou para Edward.

— Não conseguirá nem um centavo de sua herança —disse ele com real veneno.

— Papai! —gritou ela, assustada.

Tinha seu próprio dinheiro, herdado de sua mãe e avós, assim não estava preocupada em ser deserdada, inclusive se seu pai levasse a cabo sua ameaça; era o fato de que fizesse a ameaça, que tratasse de sabotar seu futuro com Edward dessa maneira tão descarada e ferina, o que machucava.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Bem —disse ele com enganosa suavidade. Bella escutou o ferro puro que subjazia sob o tom calmo e sereno. — O que faz com seu dinheiro não me importa nem um pouco. Mas é um tolo se pensar que pode mantê-la com você pelo resto de sua vida. Pode atuar como um burro e esquecer-se de seus netos se quiser, mas nada do que diga vai trocar uma maldita coisa.

Swan ficou aí, sua cara marcada pela dor. Com os olhos obscurecidos pela angústia olhou a sua filha.

— Não o faça —suplicou ele com voz tremente.

Agora foi a vez dela fazer uma careta de dor, porque apesar de tudo, odiava feri-lo.

— Estou grávida —sussurrou ela, preparando-se contra algo ferino que pudesse dizer. — E vamos nos casar.

Ele se balançou em seus pés, atônito por seu anúncio. Ela não acreditava que era possível que seu pai empalidecesse mais, mas o fez.

— O que? —grasnou ele. — Mas... mas me disse que não foi violada!

— Não foi —disse Edward.

Havia um tom suave, sulino e muito masculino em sua voz.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Bella deu um suave e irônico sorriso.

— Não fui —confirmou ela, e apesar de tudo, um brilho repentino e delicado iluminou seu rosto.

Seu pai não pôde pensar em algo mais que dizer. Olhou-os boquiaberto por um momento, incapaz de dirigir esta virada dos acontecimentos. Logo, seu rosto avermelhou com uma onda de fúria, fazendo desaparecer a palidez.

— Bastardo! —exclamou ele. — Tirou vantagem dela quando estava vulnerável...

Bella agarrou o braço dele.

— Basta! —gritou ela, com seu esbelto corpo tenso pela fúria. Seus nervos pendiam de um fio desde essa manhã, e esta confrontação só piorava. A repentina aparição de Edward, apesar de que quase a enjoou de felicidade, era outra comoção para seu sistema, e já tinha tido bastante. — Se alguém tomou vantagem, fui eu. — Se quiser os detalhes lhe darei isso, mas não acredito que realmente os queira conhecer!

Esteve a ponto de perguntar se pensava que podia mantê-la virgem para sempre, mas engoliu as amargas palavras para não dizer. Seria muito doloroso, e uma vez soltas, nunca poderia retratar-se delas. Ele a amava, possivelmente muito; seu medo de perdê-la era a razão de seu estalo de fúria. E, apesar de tudo, ela o amava também. A dor congelou seu interior quando o olhou com dureza, todas as pretensões lidas.

— Eu sei —sussurrou ela. — Entende? Sei. Sei por que está tão paranóico cada vez que saio da casa. Tenho que partir.

Ele inalou com força, a comoção rasgou seu último vestígio de controle. Não pôde sustentar seu olhar ardente, e afastou o olhar.

— Mantenha-a a salvo —disse a Edward com voz sufocada, logo caminhou com dificuldade para seu escritório.

— Isso é o que penso fazer.

Com esse problema resolvido, permitiu-se não mais que um olhar para a saída de seu adversário. Logo olhou Bella, e um lento e arrebatador sorriso curvou seus lábios.

— Vá fazer suas malas —disse ele.

Cont.

Partiram em uma hora.  
Ela correu para seu quarto e encheu suas malas, passando por cima dos vestidos de noite e os trajes de desenhista a favor de roupa mais prática. A saia de algodão que chegava aos tornozelos que tinha posta era o bastante confortável para a viagem; vestiu uma blusa de seda sobre a blusa sem mangas que tinha colocado e foi com isso. Todos seus instintos gritavam que fosse embora logo.  
Arrastou as malas até a parte superior das escadas. Não requereu muito esforço, todas tinham rodinhas, mas quando Edward a viu, deixou seu posto na porta e subiu as escadas de dois em dois.  
— Não as levantes — ordenou, tirando as malas das mãos. — Devia ter me chamado.  
Seu tom era o mesmo que usava para mandar a seus homens, mas Bella estava muito nervosa para discutir com ele nesse momento. Ele levantou as três malas com uma facilidade que a fez piscar e começou a descer as escadas. Ela correu atrás dele.  
— Onde vamos? Iremos em avião ou em automóvel?  
— Las Vegas. Em avião.  
— Já tem as passagens? —perguntou ela surpreendida.  
Ele se deteve e a olhou sobre seu ombro, suas escuras sobrancelhas se levantaram uma fração.  
— É obvio —disse ele e continuou sua descida pelas escadas.  
Tal certeza e autoconfiança eram desalentadoras. Brevemente se perguntou no que estava se metendo. Cada vez mais estava vendo o quão controlador era Edward Cullen, de si mesmo e de tudo o que lhe rodeava. Nunca poderia ser capaz de atravessar essa barreira. Exceto na cama. A lembrança a golpeou, levando um rubor a suas bochechas que não foi causado pela pressa. Ele tinha perdido o controle aí, e tinha sido... espetacular.

— A que horas é o vôo? —uma vez mais correu para alcançá-lo—Teremos tempo para ir a meu banco? Preciso fechar minhas contas...  
— Pode as transferir a um banco local quando chegarmos a casa.  
Enquanto ele colocava as malas no carro que tinha alugado, Bella foi ao escritório e bateu brandamente a porta. Não houve resposta; depois de um momento, abriu a porta mesmo assim. Seu pai estava sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e seu rosto enterrado em suas mãos.  
— Adeus, papai —disse ela brandamente.  
Ele não respondeu, mas Bella viu sua maçã mover-se quando ele tragou.  
— Depois direi onde estou.  
— Não —disse ele com voz estrangulada. — Não o faça —levantou sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam angustiados. — Não ainda. Espera... espera um tempo.  
— De acordo —respondeu ela, quando compreendeu o que queria dizer. Era mais seguro para ela dessa forma. Ele devia suspeitar que a linha telefônica estava grampeada.  
— Querida, eu... —ele se quebrou e tragou de novo. — Só quero que seja feliz... e que esteja a salvo.  
— Eu sei —ela sentiu a umidade em suas bochechas e secou as lágrimas que as estavam molhando.  
— Ele não é o tipo de homem que queria para ti. Os SEALs são... bom, não importa —ele suspirou. — Possivelmente ele possa te manter a salvo. Isso espero. Te amo, querida. É o centro de minha vida. Sabe que nunca tive a intenção... —deteve-se, incapaz de continuar.  
— Eu sei —disse ela de novo. — Eu também te amo.  
Silenciosamente fechou a porta e ficou com a cabeça inclinada. Não o escutou aproximar-se, mas de repente Edward estava ali, rodeando o quadril com seu duro braço quando a levou para o carro. Não fez nenhuma pergunta, simplesmente abriu a porta e a ajudou a subir, logo fechou a porta com uma intenção que era inconfundível.  
Manteve-se tensa durante a viagem para o aeroporto, vendo o intenso tráfico ao redor deles. — Esta é a maior privacidade que teremos por um tempo —disse Edward enquanto conduzia com habilidade o automóvel pela loucura da hora ponta. — Por que não me conta o que é o que esta acontecendo? —ele colocou os óculos de sol, e seus olhos ficaram ocultos, mas ela não tinha que vê-los para saber quão fria e remota era a expressão neles.  
Levantou seu queixo e olhou para frente, considerando que a forma de suas sugestões soavam mais a ordens. Isto não ia ser fácil, mas ele tinha que saber de tudo. Precisava de seu amparo, ao menos enquanto ainda carregasse seu filho. Ele não estaria em guarda salvo que soubesse que havia uma ameaça. Tinha que ser honesta com ele.  
— Quero que saiba que... uma das razões pela qual aceitei me casar contigo é que preciso de proteção, e você é um SEAL. Se algo... perigoso... acontecesse, saberá como dirigi-lo.  
— Perigoso, como? —ele soava muito fleumático, quase desinteressado. Bella supôs que, dado seu trabalho, o perigo era tão comum para ele que era mais uma regra que uma exceção.  
— Acredito que os seqüestradores podem tentar de novo. E agora tenho que me preocupar, com algo alem de mim.  
Em forma breve e inconsciente, sua mão se moveu à parte inferior de seu ventre, da forma instintiva que uma grávida toca seu filho que se desenvolve em seu interior, como se certificasse de sua segurança.  
Ele olhou o espelho retrovisor, estudando com calma o tráfico detrás e ao redor deles. Depois de um momento de consideração, ele foi direto ao centro do problema.  
— Notificou o FBI? À polícia?  
— Não  
— Por que não?  
— Porque acredito que meu papai pode estar envolvido —disse ela, quase estrangulando-se com as palavras.  
Uma vez mais ele olhou o espelho retrovisor.  
— De que maneira?

Ele soava tão condenadamente distante. Ela apertou os punhos, determinada a manter o controle. Se ele podia se conter, ela também podia . Obrigou a sua voz a ser uniforme.  
— A razão dos seqüestradores não foi um resgate, assim devem querer informação dele. Não posso pensar em outra coisa mais que pudesse ser.  
Ele permaneceu em silencio por um momento, ziguezagueando com habilidade por entre a grande quantidade de veículos. Bella quase pôde ouvir esse frio e lógico cérebro classificando através das ramificações. Finalmente disse:  
— Seu pai deve estar metido até o pescoço, ou já teria ido ao FBI ele mesmo. Deveriam ter te levado a um lugar seguro e rodeada por uma parede de agentes.  
Ele tinha chegado a mesma conclusão que ela. O que não a fez sentir melhor.  
— Desde que voltamos para cá, esta impossível. Não quer que saia sozinha da casa, e está vigiando todas as chamadas telefônicas. Sempre foi protetor, mas não desta forma. Ao princípio pensei que estava reagindo de modo exagerado pelo acontecido em Atenas, mas quando pensei melhor, me dei conta que ainda existia a ameaça —ela tragou. — Tinha tomado a decisão de fugir esta noite e desaparecer por um tempo.  
Se Edward tivesse esperado outro dia, ela teria partido. Não teria tido a menor idéia de onde encontrá-la, e ela não tinha forma de contatar-se com ele. As lágrimas arderam nos olhos ante o pensamento. Deus Santo! Estiveram tão perto.

— Se segure —disse ele, logo girou bruscamente o volante para a direita, fazendo que o carro desse um giro súbito à outra rua. Os pneus chiaram, e as buzinas soaram muito forte. Apesar de sua advertência, logo que teve tempo de preparar-se, e o cinto de segurança se esticou com um puxão.

— O que esta fazendo? —gritou ela, movendo-se com dificuldade à direita e afrouxando cinto de segurança.

— Há uma possibilidade de que tenhamos companhia. Não quero arriscar.

Alarmada, Bella girou ao redor do assento, olhando os automóveis que passavam pela intercessão detrás deles, tratando em vão de ver alguém que lhe parecesse familiar ou algum veículo que estivesse fazendo um esforço evidente de tomar um atalho pelo tráfico e segui-los. O padrão do tráfego parecia normal.

— Dois homens caucásicos, entre os trinta e quarenta, usando óculos de sol —disse Edward, sem maior ênfase, como se estivesse observando as nuvens do céu.

Ela recordou esta calma quase sobrenatural de antes. No Benghazi, quanto mais tensa era a situação, mais frio se voltava, desprovido totalmente de emoção. Sentiu um mal-estar no estômago e lutou contra a repentina onda de náuseas. Suspeitar que estava em perigo era uma coisa, confirmá-lo era outra totalmente distinta.

Logo, seu cérebro registrou o que havia dito.

— Caucásico? —repetiu ela. — Mas... —deteve-se, porque naturalmente tinha sentido. Enquanto tinha estado procurando em forma inconsciente libaneses, tinha que recordar que este nó de intriga envolvia aos libaneses e aos sócios de Mack Prewett; dado seus recursos, tinha que suspeitar de todos, não só os do Meio Oriente. Negro, branco ou oriental, não podia confiar em ninguém... salvo em Edward.

— Já sabem o que estou dirigindo, vamos nos desfazer do carro —Edward deu outro giro, esta vez sem surpresa, mas também sem sinalizar nem reduzir a velocidade mais que o necessário. — Chamarei por telefone para que se encarreguem do carro. Conseguiremos que alguém nos leve a aeroporto.

Ela não perguntou a quem chamaria; a área estava cheia do pessoal militar de todos os ramos de serviço. Alguém vestido de uniforme recolheria o veículo e o devolveria à companhia de aluguel, e isso seria tudo. Então, ela e Edward estariam a caminho de Las Vegas.

— Eles poderão me encontrar de todos os modos —disse ela de repente, pensando na passagem de avião em seu nome.

— Eventualmente. Entretanto, levará algum tempo. Temos um tempo considerável.

— Possivelmente não - mordeu o lábio. — Ouvi por acaso a meu pai falando com o Mack Prewett esta manhã. Mack é o segundo no mando da CIA em Atenas. Papai disse que queria que isto terminasse, que nunca teve a intenção de que eu estivesse envolvida.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas.

— Sei.

Ela supôs que o fez. Se seu pai estava trabalhando com a CIA em algo legal, teria conseguido protegê-la através dos canais legais. A participação de Mack Prewett trocava as regras. Ele teria acesso a informe que as pessoas comuns não teriam. Apesar de que a CIA não operava dentro dos Estados Unidos, os tentáculos de influência eram de comprido alcance. Se Mack queria saber se ela tinha tomado um vôo em qualquer um dos principais aeroportos da área, teria essa informação em minutos.

— Se foram bons o bastante para conseguir o número da placa do carro, terão meu nome dentro de muito pouco —disse ele. — Se não conseguiram, então não terão idéia da minha identidade. De todos os modos, é muito tarde para nos preocupar agora. O que quer que tenham em mãos, não há necessidade de trocar nossos planos imediatamente. Voaremos a Las Vegas e os perderemos aí, ao menos por um tempo.

— Como os perderemos? Se Mack pode conseguir acessar a seus registros...

— Renunciei ao serviço. Já não sou mais um SEAL.

— Oh! —disse ela sem expressão.

Lutou para ajustar-se a outra mudança adicional. Já tinha imaginado e se preparado mentalmente para sua vida como a esposa de um oficial militar, com as freqüentes mudanças, a política da fila. Não teria sido muito diferente da vida na embaixada, só a um nível diferente. Agora se deu conta que não tinha idéia da vida que teriam.

— O que faremos então? —perguntou ela.

— Aceitei o trabalho de xerife em um condado ao sul do Arizona. O xerife morreu no escritório, assim o governador me designou para terminar seu mandato. Serão dois anos até as novas eleições, assim estaremos no Arizona pelo menos dois anos, possivelmente mais.

Um xerife! Isso era uma surpresa, e a forma brusca com a que ele o anunciou só aprofundou seu sentido de irrealidade. Ela lutou para enfocar-se nas coisas importantes.

— Não importa qual seja seu trabalho —disse ela tão calmamente como pôde. — É seu treinamento o que conta.

Ele encolheu os ombros e fez girar o carro na entrada de um estacionamento.

— Compreendo —sua voz era plaina e sem emoção. — Aceitou se casar comigo porque pensa que poderei te proteger — baixou a janela e estendeu a mão para conseguir o ingresso da cancela automática.

Levantou-se a barreira vermelha e conduziu através dela.

Bella retorcia os dedos. Sua sensação inicial de felicidade tinha dado um passo à preocupação. Edward foi atrás dela, sim, e tinha pedido que se casasse com ele, mas possivelmente se equivocou sobre a atração entre eles. Sentia-se fora de equilíbrio. Edward não parecia particularmente feliz de vê-la, mas por outro lado, certamente tinha conseguido um enorme problema, ele se converteria em marido e pai dentro de muito pouco tempo, e ainda por cima disso, tinha que protege-los de um inimigo desconhecido. Nem sequer a tinha beijado, pensou ela, sentindo-se próxima às lágrimas, e se surpreendeu um pouco por sequer pensar nisso justo agora. Se ele estava certo e alguém os tinha seguido, então o perigo era mais iminente do que tinha temido. Como podia preocupar-se com as razões pelas quais iria se casava com ela? Depois de tudo, a segurança do bebê era uma das razões pelas quais iria se casar com ele.

— Quero que proteja a nosso bebê —disse ela com calma. — Há outras razões, mas essa é a principal.

O que sentia por Edward era algo que poderia ser dirigido por sua conta; mas não podia arriscar-se com a segurança de seu bebê.

— Uma muito importante. Está correto, também — deu um breve olhar enquanto dirigia o carro para um estacionamento vazio no terceiro nível. — Não permitirei que nada te machuque ou ao bebê.

Ele tirou os óculos e saiu do carro com um breve:

— Espera aqui —e caminhou a grandes passos para um telefone público. Quando chegou, apertou uma série de números, e logo deu a volta para poder vê-la e ao carro enquanto falava.

Bella sentia os músculos de seu estômago se esticar enquanto o via no estacionamento. Na realidade, ia se casar com este homem. Via-o mais alto do que recordava, um pouco mais magro, embora seus ombros seguiam sendo tão largos que forçava as costuras de sua camisa de algodão branco. Seu cabelo acobreado estava um pouco mais longo, pensou, mas sua pele estava igual. Salvo pela leve perda de peso, não mostrava nenhum sinal de que tivessem disparado faz um pouco mais de dois meses atrás. Sua resistência física era intimidante: ele era intimidante. Como pôde esquecê-lo? Só tinha recordado sua consideração, sua paixão, os tenros cuidados que tinha dado, mas ele não usou nenhuma arma mais que suas mãos para matar a um guarda. Enquanto que tinha recordado sua habilidade letal e planejado usá-la em seu próprio benefício, tinha esquecido de alguma forma que era uma parte importante dele, não só uma qualidade que pudesse chamar quando o necessitasse e guardá-la em uma esquina quando a necessidade tivesse terminado. Teria que tratar com esta parte dele de forma habitual e aceitar o homem que era. Não era, e nunca seria, um gato doméstico da casa.

Gostava de gatos, mas se deu conta que não queria que ele fosse um.

Sentiu outra sacudida, esta vez de seu auto descobrimento. Precisava estar segura agora, pelo bebê, mas não queria ser mimada e protegida em forma permanente. O penoso incidente em Benghazi tinha ensinado que era mais forte e mais competente do que nunca tinha imaginado, em formas que não tinha dado conta. Seu pai teria dado seu consentimento se tivesse se casado com algum promissor futuro embaixador, mas isso não era o que ela queria. Queria um pouco de selvageria em sua vida, e Edward Cullen era isso. Apesar desse exasperante controle dele, ele era feroz e indomável. Não tinha uma pequena parte de selvageria; tinha todo um núcleo.

A tensão entre eles a colocava nervosa. Tinha sonhado que ele a encontrava e a envolvia em seus braços, de cair neles, e quando tinha aberto a porta tinha esperado, como uma idiota, que o sonho fora representado. A realidade era muito mais complicada que os sonhos.

A verdade era que conheceram um ao outro por quase um total de vinte e quatro horas, e a maior parte dessas horas tinham transcorrido faz dois meses atrás. Nessas horas fizeram amor com uma paixão aberta e avassaladora, e a tinha deixado grávida, mas a quantidade de tempo permaneceu igual.

Possivelmente ele se envolveu com alguém mais, mas um sentido de responsabilidade o tinha impelido a localizá-la e averiguar se seus atos tinham tido conseqüências. Ele faria isso, pensou ela; daria as costas a uma namorada, possivelmente inclusive a uma noiva, para assumir a responsabilidade por seu filho.

De novo, estava chocando-se com uma muralha de tijolos da ignorância; não sabia nada sobre sua vida pessoal. Se tivesse sabido algo de sua família, de onde era, teria podido encontrá-lo. Em vez disso, ele devia pensar que não teria preocupado-se o bastante para perguntar sequer sobre sua condição, para averiguar se tinha sobrevivido ou estava morto.

Agora, ele retornava ao Carro, com seu caminhar tão suave e naturalmente capitalista como recordava, o andar silencioso de um predador. Seu rosto era tão impassível como antes, desafiando seus esforços para ler a expressão.

Abriu a porta e se deslizou atrás do volante.

— O transporte estará aqui em uns poucos minutos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua mente ainda estava ocupada com seu enredo pessoal, antes que perdesse os nervos, ela disse com calma:

— Tentei te encontrar, levaram-me de volta a Atenas imediatamente, enquanto ainda estava na sala de cirurgia. Tentei me pôr em contato contigo, averiguar se ainda estava com vida, como estava passando, em que hospital estava... algo. Meu pai pediu ao almirante Lindley que bloqueasse todas as pesquisas que eu fizesse. Ele me disse que estava se recuperando, mas isso foi tudo o que pude averiguar.

— Tampouco obtive muito. Tentei te chamar na embaixada umas semanas depois da missão. A chamada foi enviada a seu pai.

— Não me contou que tinha chamado —disse ela, sentindo a familiar ira e dor em seu interior. Desde que a tinham forçado a sair de Montgomery, estas tinham sido suas duas principais emoções. Assim tinha tratado de contatá-la. Seu coração se elevou um pouco. — Depois de que retornei a casa, tratei de te encontrar, mas a Armada não me pôde dizer nada.

— A unidade de anti-terrorismo é classificada —seu tom era ausente; estava olhando pelos espelhos como outro carro conduzia com lentidão e os passava, procurando uma vaga vazia.

Ela ficou sentada em silêncio, com os nervos tremendo, até que o carro desapareceu pela rampa do seguinte nível.

— Sinto muito —disse ela, depois de vários minutos de silêncio. — Sei que isto é muito para cair assim em cima de você de uma vez só.

Ele deu um olhar impossível de ler, com seus olhos muito claros e verdes.

— Não estaria aqui se não quisesse estar.

— Tem namorada?

Desta vez o olhar que lhe deu foi tão longo que ela ruborizou e concentrou sua atenção em suas mãos, que estavam retorcendo sobre sua saia.

— Se tivesse, não teríamos feito amor —disse ele finalmente.

OH, céus. Ela mordeu o lábio. Isto esta indo de mal a pior. Ele estava ficando mais e mais distante, como se o fugaz momento da silenciosa comunicação entre eles quando a pediu em casamento nunca tivesse existido. Seu estômago se apertou, e de repente a familiar sensação de estar muito quente a envolveu.

Tragou com dificuldade, rogando para que a náusea que se confinou às manhãs não fosse fazer uma inesperada aparição. Um segundo mais tarde, estava saindo do automóvel e procurando freneticamente nos arredores um banheiro. Deus tinham banheiros nos edifícios, certo?

— Bella! —Edward saiu do carro, caminhando para ela, com seu rosto alerta. Ela teve a impressão de que ele tinha a intenção de detê-la, entretanto, ela não tinha escolhido uma direção a qual correr.

As escadas? O elevador? Ela pensou nas pessoas que os usaria e descartou ambas as opções. O lugar mais sensato era justo aí, no concreto, e todo o meticuloso nela se rebelou ante a idéia. Entretanto, seu estômago tinha outras idéias, e apertou a boca com uma mão já desesperada justo quando Edward a alcançou.

Aqueles agudos e claros olhos se suavizaram com a compreensão.

— Aqui —disse ele, rodeando-a com um braço para lhe dar apoio.

As barreiras externas do estacionamento eram muros de concreto na altura do quadril, e aí foi onde a guiou rapidamente. Ela resistiu por um momento, horrorizada pela possibilidade de vomitar sobre um crédulo pedestre mais abaixo, mas ele a sujeitou de forma inexorável, e seu estômago não pôde resistir mais. Sustentou-a enquanto se inclinava sobre o muro e indefesa se rendia ao espasmo da nauseia.

Estava tremendo quando terminou. O único consolo que pôde encontrar foi que, quando abriu os olhos, viu que não haviam três pisos mais abaixo, a não ser um beco. Edward a sustentou, inclinando-a contra seu corpo enquanto secava o suor de sua testa com um lenço, logo o passou para que ela pudesse limpá-la boca. Sentia-se quente pela humilhação. Os estritos ensinos de sua escola na Suíça não haviam ensinado o que tinha que fazer uma dama depois de vomitar em público.

E então se deu conta que estava cantarolando, sua profunda voz era quase um murmúrio inaudível enquanto roçava os lábios contra suas têmporas e seu cabelo. Uma forte mão se estendeu sobre seu ventre, percorrendo a de quadril a quadril, que guardava seu filho. Seus joelhos pareciam de gelatina, assim continuou apoiando-se contra ele, deixando que sua cabeça caísse na curva de seu ombro.

— Fique tranqüila, querida —sussurrou ele, pressionado de novo seus lábios em suas têmporas. — Pode retornar ao carro ou prefere que te leve?

Não pôde pôr seus pensamentos em ordem o suficiente para dar uma resposta coerente. Depois de não mais que um segundo, ele pensou evidentemente que tinha dado bastante tempo para decidir, assim tomou a decisão por ela ao levantá-la em seus braços. Com umas rápidas passadas chegaram ao carro. Ele se inclinou e a pôs com cuidado no assento, levantando suas pernas no carro e arrumando a saia sobre elas.

— Quer algo de beber? Um refrigerante?

Algo frio e ácido soava maravilhoso.

— Sem cafeína — ela as arrumou para dizer.

— Não estará fora de minha vista por mais de vinte segundos, mas fique alerta com os carros que passam, e toca a buzina se algo te assustar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele fechou a porta com segurança, deixando-a encerrada dentro de um casulo de silêncio. Preferia o ar fresco, mas compreendeu ele por que não devia estar parada fora do carro, exposta para que a vissem... e ser um objetivo fácil. Inclinou a cabeça contra o respaldo e fechou os olhos. A nauseia se foi tão rapidamente como tinha chegado, embora seu interior ainda se sentia como gelatina. Estava débil, e sonolenta, e um pouco perplexa pela repentina ternura de Edward.

Embora não deveria estar surpreendida, pensou ela. Estava grávida de seu filho, e a possibilidade do que tinha levado a procurá-la. Logo que ele se deu conta de que estava com nauseia, uma condição diretamente relacionada a seu estado, por assim dizê-lo, tinha mostrado nada mais que uma tenra preocupação e demonstrando uma vez mais sua habilidade para tomar rápidas decisões em situações urgentes.

Assustou-se quando ele deu uns golpezinhos na janela, porque em seu sonolento estado não pensou que fosse demorar tão pouco tempo em cumprir sua missão. Mas uma lata verde, fria com um sonho, estava em sua mão, e de repente quis beber ferozmente essa bebida. Tirou a trava da porta e arrebatou a lata de suas mãos antes que pudesse deslizar-se no assento. Ela já a tinha aberto e estava bebendo com avidez quando ele fechou a porta.

Quando a lata estava vazia, ela se inclinou para trás com um suspiro de satisfação. Escutou uma risada baixa e tensa e girou a cabeça para encontrar Edward olhando-a com diversão e com uma mescla de algo quente e indômito em seu olhar.

— É a primeira vez que vejo uma mulher beber um refrigerante de um jeito que me deixou ereto. Quer outra? Tratarei de me controlar, mas uma segunda poderia ser mais do que posso suportar.

Bella abriu os olhos. Um rubor esquentou suas bochechas, mas não a deteve de olhar o colo de Edward. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. Por Deus, estava dizendo a verdade! Apertou sua mão com a repentina necessidade de estendê-la e alcançá-lo.

— Não tenho sede agora —disse ela, sua voz era mais rouca do normal. — Mas estou disposta a ir por uma segunda se você o estiver.

A diversão desapareceu de seus olhos, deixando só o calor detrás. Ele estava estendendo sua mão para ela quando sua cabeça se moveu de repente, com a atenção posta em um veículo que se aproximava.

— Aqui está nosso transporte —disse ele, e uma vez mais sua voz era fria e sem emoção.


	12. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Ia se casar com ele porque queria seu amparo. O pensamento corroeu Edward durante o longo vôo a Las Vegas. Estava sentada em silencio a seu lado, às vezes dormindo e só falava se fazia uma pergunta. Tinha o aspecto esgotado de alguém que esteve sob muita pressão, e agora se tranqüilizou, seu corpo estava rendendo à fadiga. Ao final, ficou profundamente adormecida, descansando sua cabeça contra seu ombro.

A gravidez devia estar passando da conta, também. Ainda não podia ver nenhuma mudança física nela, mas seus dois irmãos tinham produzido muitos meninos para saber o quão cansadas se sentiam as mulheres durante os primeiros meses... ao menos, quão cansada tinha estado Alice. Nada tinha baixado o ritmo de Rose, nem sequer cinco filhos.

Ao pensar no bebê, um forte sentimento de posse o sacudiu de novo. Seu bebê estava dentro dela. Queria sentá-la sobre seu colo e abraçá-la, mas um avião cheio de gente não era o lugar para o que tinha em mente. Assim teria que esperar até depois da cerimônia de casamento, quando estivessem em um quarto privado do hotel. Desejava-a inclusive mais que antes. Quando abriu a porta e olhou seus atônitos olhos chocolates, sua excitação tinha sido tão forte e imediata que tinha tido que dominar-se para não tentar agarrá-la. Só a visão de seu pai o tinha contido.

Não devia ter esperado tanto tempo. Logo que foi capaz de viajar sem problemas, devia ter ido atrás dela. Bella tinha estado vivendo com medo, e o tinha dirigido da mesma forma que o fez no Benghazi, com uma tranqüila determinação. Não queria que ela voltasse a sentir medo. A chegada de Mike e Sam ao estacionamento, no Oldsmobile 442, construído segundo as indicações pessoais de Mike, tinha sido como uma reunião. Bella tinha saído do carro com um grito de felicidade e os abraçou e girou ao redor de ambos os SEALs com entusiasmo.

Os dois foram discretamente armados, tinha observado ele com aprovação. Foram vestidos de civis, com as camisas fora das calças para ocultar as armas guardadas sob seus braços e na parte mais estreita de suas costas. Normalmente, quando não estavam em serviço, não levavam nenhuma arma de fogo, mas Edward tinha explicado a situação e deixou seus preparativos a sua própria discrição, posto que ele não era mais seu oficial no comando. Em seu típico estilo, prepararam-se para tudo. Sua própria arma ainda descansava em uma pistoleira sob sua axila esquerda, coberta por uma ligeira jaqueta do verão.

— Não se preocupe com nada, senhorita —havia dito Sam a Bella em forma tranqüilizadora. — Deixaremos vocês no aeroporto sãos e salvos. Não há nada fora da NASCAR que possa competir com as rodas do Mike.

— Estou segura que não há - respondeu ela, olhando o carro.

Parecia bastante ordinário; Bunny o tinha pintado de um cinza claro, e não tinha mais cromo de que viria desde fábrica. Mas o ruído surdo e profundo do motor funcionando não soava como o de um motor de fábrica, e os pneus eram largos, com um desenho suave à vista.

— Vidro a prova de balas, reforçado com metal —disse Mike com orgulho enquanto ajudava Edward a levar a bagagem ao porta-malas de seu carro. — As placas de aço seriam muito pesadas para a velocidade que quero, assim fui com a nova geração de materiais de blindagens, mais ligeiros e resistentes. Ainda sigo trabalhando com o amparo de incêndios.

— Sentirei-me perfeitamente segura — assegurou ela.

Quando ela e Edward subiram no banco detrás do carro de duas portas, Bella sussurrou a ele:

— Onde está Nascar?

Sam podia ouvir a queda de um alfinete a quarenta passos. Lentamente se deu volta no assento do frente, com uma expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto.

— Não onde, senhorita —disse ele, lutando contra a impressão. — Que NASCAR. Carreira de automóveis de série —como bom sulista, tinha crescido com as carreiras de automóveis e sempre se assombrava quando conhecia alguém que não desfrutava do mesmo contato com o esporte.

— OH —disse Bella, dando um sorriso de desculpas. — passei muito tempo na Europa. Não sei nada de corridas exceto pelas corridas de Fórmula 1.

Mike bufou com brincadeira.

— Automóveis de brinquedo —disse ele, com desprezo. — Não pode correr comeles nas ruas. As carreiras de automóveis de série... essas sim são uma corrida de verdade —enquanto falava, conduzia seu enganoso monstro fora do estacionamento, notando-se em todos os detalhes dos arredores.

— Fui às corridas de cavalos —disse Bella, em um claro intento de redimir-se.

Edward controlou um sorriso ante a solenidade de seu tom.

— Sabe montar? —perguntou ele.

Ela o olhou com atenção.

— Claro que sim. Amo cavalos.

— Então será uma boa Cullen —disse Sam com seu acento sulino. — O chefe cria cavalos em seu tempo livre —havia um pouco de ironia em seu tom, devido a que os SEALs tinham tanto tempo livre como os albinos tinham cor.

— Sério? —perguntou Bella, com os olhos brilhantes.

— Possuo uns poucos. Ao redor de trinta.

— Trinta! —ela se recostou, seu rosto refletia uma ligeira confusão.

Ele sabia o que estava pensando: um cavalo era custoso de comprar e manter, o que dizer trinta. Os cavalos necessitavam de uma grande quantidade de terra e cuidados. Não era algo que ela associasse com um ex-oficial da Armada que tinha sido membro de um grupo anti-terrorista de elite.

— É um negócio de família —explicou ele, girando sua cabeça para examinar o tráfego ao redor deles.

— Tudo está limpo, chefe —disse Mike. — A menos que nos tenham seguido com um outro carro, mas não acredito que isso seja possível.

Edward tampouco, assim que se relaxou. Uma vigilância com substituições móveis tomava muito tempo e coordenação para levá-la a cabo, e tinham que conhecer a rota. Mike estava tomando uma rota de circuito ao aeroporto que não deixaria nenhum rastro em muito tempo. As coisas estavam sob controle... por agora.

Chegaram ao aeroporto Nacional sem nenhum incidente, embora para estar seguros, Mike e Sam tinham escoltado-os até a revisão de segurança. Enquanto Edward passava tranqüilamente sua própria arma através da segurança, seus dois ex-companheiros de equipe foram procurar o carro alugado para devolvê-lo, embora o escritório da agência onde tinha alugado estava no aeroporto Dulles e não no Nacional. Outro pequeno giro inesperado para atrasar quem os estava procurando.

Agora que estavam seguros no avião, começou a planejar o que faria para pôr fim à situação.

A primeira parte era fácil. Colocaria James para averiguar em que tipo de problema estava o pai de Bella; para seu bem, esperava que não tivesse a ver com traição, mas o que quer que fosse, tinha a intenção de dar um basta. James tinha acesso a informação que envergonhariam às agências nacionais de segurança. Se Charlie Swan estava traindo seu país, então ele se afundaria. Não havia outra opção. Edward passou seus anos de adulto oferecendo sua vida para proteger seu país, e agora tinha jurado fazer cumprir a lei como oficial de polícia; era impossível para ele passá-lo por alto, inclusive por Bella. Não queria machucá-la, a não ser assegurar-se que estivesse a salvo.

Bella dormiu até que as rodas do avião se posaram no pavimento. Endireitou-se no assento, afastando o cabelo do rosto, com uma ligeira sensação de desorientação. Antes nunca pôde dormir em um avião; esta sonolência era só uma das tantas mudanças que sua gravidez estava fazendo a seu corpo, e sua falta de controle sobre o processo era desconcertante, inclusive medonha.

— Quero uma ducha e me trocar primeiro —disse ela com firmeza.

Este casamento poderia ser apressado, sem nenhuma semelhança com o tipo de bodas que sempre tinha imaginado para ela, mas embora estava disposta a omitir a pompa e os caros atrativos, não estava disposta... a menos que fosse uma situação de vida ou morte... a contrair matrimônio vestida com roupas enrugadas e com os olhos piscando de sonho.

— De acordo. Vamos nos registrar primeiro em um hotel —ele esfregou o queixo, sentindo a barba incipiente com seus dedos calosos. — Preciso me barbear de todos os modos.

Também tinha necessitado barbear-se no dia em Benghazi. Em uma lembrança fugaz sentiu de novo o roçar de sua áspera bochecha contra seus seios nus, e a percorreu uma onda de calor, deixando-a débil e ruborizada. O ar frio vinha de uma diminuta abertura em cima de suas cabeças, por isso não era de surpreender que não esfriasse o suficiente.

Bella esperou que não o notasse, mas era uma débil esperança, porque ele estava treinado para tomar nota de cada detalhe a seu redor. Imaginava que Edward podia descrever a todos os passageiros dentro das dez filas que estava a qualquer direção deles, e quando despertou, notou que ele mostrava uma estranha consciência de tudo o que se aproximasse por trás quando foram para os serviços.

— Sente-se mau? —perguntou ele, vendo a cor de suas bochechas.

— Não, só sinto um pouco de calor —disse ela com a perfeita verdade, enquanto seu rubor se aprofundava.

Ele continuou observando-a, e a preocupação em seus olhos trocou a uma ardente conscientização. Não podia ocultar nem sequer isso, maldição. Desde o começo tinha sido como se ele pudesse ver sob sua pele; percebia suas reações quase ao mesmo tempo que ela as sentia.

Lentamente, ele baixou seu sensual olhar para seus seios, estudando a curva e a forma deles. Bella respirou fundo quando endureceram os mamilos em resposta a seu descarado interesse, uma resposta que a estremeceu inteira.

— Estão mais sensíveis? —murmurou ele.

Oh, Deus, não deveria fazer isto, pensou ela com frenesi. Estavam no meio de um avião cheio de gente, rodando pela pista para uma comporta vazia, e estava fazendo perguntas sobre seus seios e olhando como se fosse despi-la a qualquer momento.

— Estão?

— Sim —sussurrou ela.

Todo seu corpo se sentia mais sensível, por sua gravidez e pela aguda consciência dele. Logo se converteria em seu marido, e uma vez mais estaria em seus braços.

— Primeiro o casamento —disse ele, repetindo seus pensamentos nessa forma sobrenatural que tinha. — De outra forma não conseguiremos sair do hotel até manhã.

— É psíquico? —acusou-o ela entredentes.

Um lento sorriso se curvou na formosa boca de Edward.

— Não terá que ser psíquico para saber o que querem dizer esses mamilos erguidos.

Ela baixou o olhar e viu seus mamilos completamente erguidos sob o encaixe e a seda de seu sutiã e de sua blusa. Com a cara vermelha, rapidamente cobriu com a blusa as traiçoeiras protuberâncias, e ele riu em voz baixa. Ao menos não era provável que alguém o tivesse escutado, pensou ela com pouco consolo. Ele tinha falado em voz baixa, e o ruído a bordo dificultava o ouvir as conversações de outros, de todos os modos.

Os auxiliares de vôo estavam pedindo que permanecessem em seus assentos até que o avião estivesse parado e se abrissem as portas, e como sempre, as instruções foram ignoradas quando os passageiros saíram aos corredores, abrindo as portas superiores e tirando sua bagagem de mão ou tirando-o debaixo de seus assentos. Edward caminhou com habilidade pelo corredor, e o pequeno movimento fez que se abrisse sua jaqueta. Ela viu a capa sob seu braço esquerdo e a culatra de metal gentil da pistola colocada comodamente dentro dela. Logo, ele encolheu em forma automática um ombro, e a jaqueta caiu em seu lugar, um movimento que tinha realizado tantas vezes que não tinha que pensá-lo.

Ela sabia que estava armado, é obvio, já que ele tinha informado o aeroporto e à segurança antes de subir no avião. Entretanto, durante o aborrecimento e a inatividade obrigada do vôo, as arrumou para se separar de sua mente os recentes eventos, mas a vista dessa grande arma automática os recordou.

Estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la a caminhar pelo corredor diante dele. De pé, apertados como sardinhas na fila, Bella o sentiu como uma morna e sólida parede a suas costas, ele tinha os braços ligeiramente estendidos para que suas mãos se apoiassem nos respaldos dos assentos, envolvendo-a com segurança. Sentia sua respiração na parte superior de sua cabeça, fazendo-a consciente uma vez mais de quão grande era. Ela tinha uma altura média, mas se inclinasse para trás, sua cabeça caberia perfeitamente na curva de seu ombro.

O homem diante dela se moveu, obrigando-a a retroceder, e Edward a rodeou com um braço enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo, sua grande mão se colocou em forma protetora sobre seu ventre. Bella mordeu o lábio quando sua mente deu um salto da preocupação ao prazer de seu contato. Isto não podia continuar por muito tempo... seja esta deliciosa frustração ou as tremendas pontadas de terror... ou enlouqueceria.

A fila de passageiros começou a avançar lentamente quando se abriram as portas e começaram a sair do avião. A mão de Edward se separou de seu ventre. À medida que avançava, Bella chamou a atenção uma mulher maior que tinha optado por permanecer em seu assento até que acabasse a correria, e a mulher lhe deu um sorriso conhecedor, logo olhou para Edward.

— Lindos! —a saudou brandamente Edward, e Bella soube que se deu conta da pequena cena.

A aguda consciência de seu filho a estava começando a assustar.

O que aconteceria não quisesse que se desse conta de tudo? A maioria das mulheres se aterrorizariam de ter um marido que realmente se desse conta de todos os detalhes, mas provavelmente não à extensão que o fazia Edward Cullen.

Por outra parte, se a alternativa era viver sem ele, aprenderia a arrumar-se pensou ela com ironia. Tinha passado mais de dois meses suspirando por ele, e agora que o tinha, não ia se assustar porque ele estava alerta. Era um guerreiro treinado... um assassino, tinha chamado seu pai. Não teria sobrevivido se não se precavesse de tudo o que acontecia seu redor, nem tampouco ela.

Esse estado de alerta foi evidente quando seguiram os sinais para a área de reclamação da bagagem. O aeroporto era uma colméia de atividade, e o frio olhar de Edward estava avaliando em forma constante às pessoas que os rodeavam. Como o tinha feito em mais de uma ocasião, manteve-se entre ela e todos outros, pondo-a perto da parede e protegendo o outro lado com seu corpo. Já tinha recebido uma bala enquanto fazia isso, pensou ela, e teve que brigar com o repentino e aterrorizado impulso de agarrá-lo e empurrá-lo a ele contra a parede.

Entretanto, antes de chegar à seção de bagagens, ele a deteve.

— Vamos esperar aqui um minuto —disse ele.

Ela se esforçou para manter-se tranqüila, para controlar as mariposas que de repente começaram a revoar em seu estômago.

— Viu algo suspeito? —perguntou ela.

— Não, esperamos alguém —a olhou, seu frio olhar foi mais cálida à medida que estudava seu rosto. — É uma mulher com garra, senhorita Swan. Sem importar o que for, mantém-se serena e trata de fazer o melhor que pode. Nada mal para uma menina mimada da sociedade.

Bella ficou desconcertada. Nunca antes a tinham chamado de uma menina mimada da sociedade. Se não tivesse sido pelo brilho zombador de seus olhos, poderia ter objetado com firmeza pelos termos. Em vez disso, considerou-os por um momento, logo assentiu com um pequeno movimento da cabeça.

— Tem razão —disse ela serenamente. — Tenho garras para ser uma menina mimada da sociedade.

Ele se surpreendeu rindo entre dentes, um som delirantemente rico que foi talhado em seco quando aproximou um homem de meia idade que vestia um traje e levava um aparelho de rádio em sua mão.

— Xerife Cullen? —perguntou ele.

— Sim.

— Travis Hulsey, segurança do aeroporto —o senhor Hulsey mostrou sua identificação. — Temos sua bagagem esperando-os em uma área segura, como solicitou. Por aqui, por favor.

Assim tinha pensado nisso, Bella assombrou enquanto seguiam ao senhor Hulsey através de uma porta sem marcar. Um intento de apanhá-la dentro do aeroporto seria difícil, dado a segurança, assim que o mais lógico era esperar na área de transporte terrestre, onde todos foram recuperar sua bagagem, logo os seguiriam a seu destino e esperariam uma melhor oportunidade. Edward tinha frustrado isso; deve ter feitos os acertos quando foi ao banheiro.

O calor seco do deserto os golpeou no rosto logo que caminharam pela porta. Estavam-nos esperando suas três malas e o levando trajes de Edward que tinha deixado em um fichário Nacional, em uma entrada discreta bem longe da área principal de transporte terrestre. Também os estava esperando um carro, junto a um jovem com o distinto corte militar, apesar de que usava roupas de civil.

O jovem quase fez uma saudação militar.

— Senhor —disse ele. — Soldado da Força Aérea Zaharias a seu serviço, senhor.

O rosto de Edward brilhou com diversão.

— Fique tranqüilo —disse ele. — Não sou meu irmão.

O soldado Zaharias se relaxou com um sorriso.

— Quando o vi a princípio, senhor, não estava seguro.

— Se ele impôs sua fila e criou algum problema, conseguirei outro transporte.

— Ofereci-me voluntariamente, senhor. O general me fez um favor pessoal quando fiquei sem nada. Levar a seu irmão ao centro é o menos que posso fazer.

Irmão? General? Bella levantou mentalmente as sobrancelhas. Primeiro os cavalos, agora isto. Deu-se conta de que não sabia nada do passado de seu futuro marido, mas os detalhes que tinha conseguido conseguir até agora, eram assombrosos, por não dizer outra coisa.

Edward a apresentou com uma cortesia solene.

— Bella, o soldado Zaharias é nosso transporte seguro, e ofereceu seu veículo pessoal e seu tempo livre para o serviço. Soldado Zaharias, minha noiva, Isabela Swan.

Apertou a mão do jovem soldado, que quase estava fora de si em sua impaciência por agradar.

— Encantado de conhecê-la, senhorita —Ele abriu o porta-malas e rapidamente começou a colocar a bagagem, protestando quando Edward levantou duas das malas e as guardou ele mesmo. — Me Deixe isso, senhor.

— Agora sou um civil —disse Edward, com um olhar de diversão—Eu pertencia à Armada, de todos os modos.

O soldado Zaharias se encolheu de ombros.

— Sim, senhor, mas segue sendo o irmão do general —fez uma pausa, e logo perguntou. — De verdade era um SEAL?

— Culpado.

— Maldição —o soldado Zaharias respirou.

Receberam com alívio o ar condicionado do carro do soldado e partiram. Foi evidente que seu jovem condutor conhecia bem Las Vegas, e sem pedir instruções ignorou as rotas principais. Em seu lugar, deu uma volta e tomou a saída norte do aeroporto pelo Paradise Road. Conversou alegremente todo o tempo, mas Bella observou que não mencionou a natureza exata do favor que o irmão general de Edward tinha feito, nem expressou nada de sua vida pessoal. Falou do clima, do tráfico, os turistas, os hotéis. Edward deu a direção de um hotel que se encontrava longe da rua principal. Em pouco tempo chegaram lá,despediram-se do soldado e se registraram no hotel.

Bella esperou seu turno, parada em silencio a um lado, enquanto Edward fazia os acertos para figurar nos registros do hotel como Glen e Alice Tempere, não tinha idéia de como conseguiu esses nomes e ignorou o sorriso de cumplicidade do recepcionista. O mais provável era que pensasse que eram amantes clandestinos em uma entrevista, o que convinha bastante a ela; evitaria que sentisse curiosidade sobre eles.

Não estavam sozinhos no elevador, assim teve que conter a língua também. Conteve-se até que chegaram à suíte que Edward tinha reservado, e o carregador se retirou com sua correspondente gorjeta. A suíte era tão luxuosa como as que tinha estado na Europa. Umas horas antes teriam se preocupado de que o custo fora mais do que Edward pudesse pagar, que a teria eleito devido a que pensava que ela esperaria. Agora, entretanto, não tinha tal ilusão. Logo que fechou e pôs chave na porta atrás do carregador, ela cruzou de braços e o olhou com calma.

— Cavalos? —perguntou ela cortesmente. — Negocio familiar? Um irmão que resulta ser um general da Força Aérea?

Ele se tirou à jaqueta e logo a pistoleira de seu ombro.

— Sim a tudo —disse ele.

— Não te conheço em nada não é verdade?

Ela estava serena, inclusive um pouco perplexa, enquanto o observava envolver as correias ao redor do coldre e depositar a arma de um lado da mesa.

Ele abriu sua mala e tirou um traje dele, logo começou a desempacotar as demais coisas. Olhou-a com um breve brilho em seu olhar.

— Conhece-me —disse ele. — Só que não sabe todos os detalhes de minha família ainda, mas não tivemos muito tempo para um bate-papo casual. Não estou ocultando nada de forma deliberada. Pode me perguntar o que quiser.

— Não quero conduzir um interrogatório —disse ela, embora precisava fazer exatamente isso. — É só... —estendeu suas mãos com frustração, porque ia se casar com ele e não sabia nada mais que isso.

Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa.

— Prometo que te darei um resumo completo quanto tivermos tempo. Nestes momentos, querida, preferiria que levasse seu pequeno e adorável traseiro à ducha enquanto eu faço o mesmo na outra, para que possamos nos casar e estar nesta cama o mais breve possível. Depois de uma hora de fazer isso, falaremos.

Ela olhou a enorme cama. Prioridades, prioridades, meditou ela.

— Estamos seguros aqui?

— O bastante para me concentrar em outras coisas.

Não perguntou sobre essas outras coisas. Olhou de novo à cama e respirou fundo.

— Poderíamos modificar a ordem dessas coisas —propôs ela — O que opina sobre cama, conversação e logo casamento? Digamos amanhã na manhã?

Ele se deteve no ato de tirar sua camisa. Ela viu como seus olhos se obscureciam, viu a tensão sexual endurecer suas feições. Depois de um momento, ele se liberou da roupa e a deixou cair no chão, com movimentos deliberados.

— Ainda não te beijei —disse ele.

Ela tragou.

— Notei-o. Perguntava-me...

— Não o faça —disse ele duramente. — Não te pergunte. A razão pela que não te beijei é que, uma vez que comece, não conseguirei parar. Sei que estamos fazendo as coisas de forma desordenada... diabos, tudo tem estado desordenado desde o começo, quando estava nua a primeira vez que te vi. Desejei-te então, querida, te desejo agora, tanto que me dói. Mas o problema é que estão te perseguindo, e meu trabalho é me assegurar bem que não se aproximem de você e de nosso bebê. Poderiam-me assassinar...

Ela fez um som estrangulado de protesto, mas ele a deteve.

— É uma possibilidade, uma que aceito. Que aceitei por anos. Quero que nos casemos logo que seja possível, porque não sei o que poderia acontecer amanhã. Em caso de que calcule mau ou tenha má sorte, quero que nosso bebê seja legítimo, que nasça com o sobrenome Cullen. Uma certa quantidade de amparo vem com o nome, e desejo que a tenha. Agora.

Ela o olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, este homem que já tinha recebido uma bala por ela e estava preparado para receber outra. Ele tinha razão... ela o conhecia, conhecia o homem que era, apesar de não saber qual era sua cor favorita nem que ano chegou na escola. Conhecia o essencial, e foi sua essência o que tinha feito que se apaixonasse tão rápido. O que importava se ele era tão controlado que assustava, e o que importava se esses olhos extraordinários observavam tudo, o que seria difícil surpreendê-lo no natal ou em no seu aniversário? Ela com felicidade as arrumaria com isso, também.

Se estava disposto a morrer por ela, o menos que podia fazer era ser totalmente sincera com ele.

— Há outra razão pela que consenti em me casar com você —disse ela.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas em uma tácita pergunta.

— Eu te amo.

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO..... VOU TENTAR POSTAR O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL......

OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS.... AMEI...... E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE FAZER ESSA AUTORA FELIZ....^^


	13. capitulo 11

Amores mais um capitulo...... espero que gostem.......^^

Capítulo 11

Ele estava com um terno cinza escuro posto com botas negras e um chapéu negro. Bella vestiu branco, era um vestido simples, sem mangas que chegava aos tornozelos, de linhas clássicas e sem adornos. Seu cabelo estava recolhido em um coque frouxo, com umas poucas mechas que caíam sobre seu rosto para suavizar o efeito. Suas únicas jóias eram um par de brincos de pérolas. Arrumou-se no banheiro do dormitório, enquanto ele tomava banho no banheiro do corredor. Encontraram-se na porta entre as duas habitações, preparados para dar o passo que os converteria em marido e mulher.

Ante sua franca declaração de amor, tinha aparecido uma expressão igualmente franco de satisfação, e por uma vez não ocultou nada do que ele estava sentindo.

— Não sei nada de amor —disse ele, com uma voz tão calma que ela quis sacudi-lo. — Mas sim sei que nunca desejei a uma mulher como desejo a ti. Sei que este casamento é para sempre. Cuidarei de você e de nossos filhos, retornarei a casa contigo todas as noites e farei todo o possível para te fazer feliz.

Não era uma declaração de amor, mas certamente era uma de devoção, e as lágrimas que chegavam tão facilmente esses dias, alagaram seus olhos. Seu guerreiro contido devia amá-la, quando baixou a guarda o mais que podia. Tinha passado anos bloqueando suas emoções, enquanto operava em situações tensas de vida ou morte, que demandavam pensamentos e decisões frias e precisas. O amor não era nem frio nem preciso; era turbulento, imprevisível, e o deixava vulnerável. Ele se aproximaria do amor com tanta cautela como se fora uma bomba.

— Não chore —disse ele brandamente—. Juro que serei um bom marido.

— Eu sei —respondeu ela, e então foram a seus banheiros separados para preparar-se para o casamento.

Tomaram um táxi para ir à capela, uma das mais pequenas, que não tinha tanta atividade nem tinha serviço de carros. Casar-se em Las Vegas não implicava um grande esforço, embora Edward se preocupou em fazê-lo especial. Comprou-lhe um pequeno buquê de flores e deu de presente um delicado bracelete de ouro, que o pôs em seu braço direito. Seu coração pulsava com força enquanto estavam de pé ante o juiz de paz, e o bracelete parecia queimar o braço. Edward sustentou a mão esquerda firmemente com a direita. Seu apertão era quente e gentil, mas inquebrável.

Na aparência, tudo era muito civilizado, mas do primeiro momento que se conheceram, Bella tinha estado muito sintonizada com ele, e detectou o sentido de posse básico de suas ações. Já a tinha reclamado sua em forma física, e agora o estava fazendo legalmente. Já levava a seu filho dentro dela. Seu ar de satisfação masculina era quase visível, de tão forte que era. Também a sentiu, quando recitou com calma seus votos, esta união de suas vidas. Durante um longo e ardente dia em Benghazi, tinham forjado um laço que ainda persistia, apesar dos sucessos que os tinham separado.

Tinha outra surpresa. Bella não tinha esperado um anel, não com tão pouca antecipação, mas no momento adequado Edward tirou do interior do bolso de sua jaqueta dois anéis de ouro, uma para ela e a outra para ele. O dela ficou um pouco solto quando o deslizou por seu nódulo, mas seus olhos se encontraram em um momento de compressão perfeita. Ela subiria de peso, e logo o anel ficaria bem. Ela tomou o anel maior e largo e a deslizou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, e se emocionou com uma satisfação primitiva. Lhe pertencia, Por Deus!

Seu casamento foi devidamente registrado, o certificado assinado e atestado, e tomaram outro táxi para o hotel.

— Jantar —disse ele, conduzindo-a por volta de um dos restaurantes do hotel. — Não comeu nada no avião, e já passa da meia noite no fuso horários que viemos.

— Poderíamos mandar o serviço de quarto trazer o jantar—sugeriu ela.

Seus olhos tomaram esse olhar sensual.

— Não, não podemos —seu tom foi categórico e um pouco forçado. Sua mão era cálida e firme nas costas de Bella. — Precisa comer, e não confio que dure meu autocontrole a menos que estejamos em lugar público.

Possivelmente alimentá-la era sua única preocupação, ou possivelmente sabia mais de sedução que a maioria dos homens, pensou ela enquanto se observavam mutuamente. Sabendo que iam fazer amor logo que chegassem à suíte, antecipando o peso de seu corpo sobre ela, o duro impulso de seu corpo sobre ela... a frustração a preparou para ele de forma tão segura como se estivesse acariciando a pele. Seus seios se levantaram duros e inflamados contra o tecido de seu vestido. Seu interior estava tenso pelo desejo, assim teve que juntar as pernas para aliviar a pulsação. Ele baixou o olhar a seus seios, e como antes, não pôde suavizar sua resposta. Pôde sentir sua própria umidade, sentir o peso em seu útero.

Ela nem soube o que comeu... algo brando, para reduzir as possibilidades da nauseia dos primeiros meses de gravidez. Bebeu só água. Mas também ela podia participar deste jogo, assim se mastigava bem devagar enquanto olhava à boca ou em direção a seu colo, lambia delicadamente os lábios, estremecendo-se de prazer quando se obscureceu seu rosto e endureceu seu queixo. Bella acariciou a borda de seu copo de água com a ponta do dedo, apanhando seu olhar, fazendo que Edward respirasse mais fundo e rápido. Por debaixo da mesa, esfregou seu pé contra sua musculosa panturrilha.

Ele se voltou para chamar o garçom com um olhar fulminante.

— A conta! —ladrou ele, e o garçom se apurou em obedecer essa voz de comando.

Edward rabiscou o número do quarto e seu nome fictício na conta, e Bella o olhou com diversão. Era difícil de acreditar que ele pudesse recordar algo como isso quando ela logo que podia caminhar.

Em vingança, quando retirou a cadeira para que pudesse ficar de pé, ela deixou que os nódulos de uma mão roçassem muito ligeiramente em seu membro. Ele ficou absolutamente rígido por um momento e sua respiração saiu vaiando entre seus dentes. Toda inocência, Bella se voltou para ele e lhe deu um doce olhar de "aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Seu rosto se obscureceu ainda mais pelo rubor que corria sob sua pele bronzeada. Sua expressão era determinada, um pouco longínqua, mas seus olhos brilhavam como diamantes. Sua grande mão se fechou firmemente em seu cotovelo.

— Vamos —sussurrou ele, com o mesmo tom que ela tinha escutado a primeira vez no escuro quarto do Benghazi. — E não faça isso de novo, ou juro que vamos fazer amor no elevador.

— Sério? —sorriu-lhe ela sobre seu ombro. — O que... edificante.

Um leve mas visível tremor o atormentou, e o olhar que deu lhe prometia um justo castigo.

— E eu que pensava que era tão doce.

— Sou doce —declarou ela enquanto caminhavam para o elevador. — Mas não sou fácil de derrubar.

— Veremos isso. Vou ter que te fazer cair —chegaram aos elevadores e ele apertou o botão de chamada com mais força do que necessário.

— Não terá que empurrar com força. De fato, só tem que soprar para me derrubar —deu outro doce sorriso e franziu seus lábios, soprando um pouco de ar contra seu peito como demonstração.

As portas se abriram e eles permaneceram atrás para permitir a saída dos outros. Permaneceram sozinhos dentro, e apesar de que a gente correu tomar esse elevador, Edward apertou o número do andar logo o botão de fechar a porta. Quando o elevador começou a subir, voltou-se para ela como um tigre na frente a carne crua.

Ela se manteve com graça fora de seu alcance, olhando os números que mostrava o visor digital.

— Calma estamos quase chegamos.

— Tem toda a razão sobre isso —grunhiu ele, indo atrás dela.

Nos pequenos limites do elevador, Bella não tinha oportunidade de fugir, nem queria fugir dele tampouco. O que queria era enlouquecê-lo como a enlouquecia. Suas duras mãos rodearam sua cintura e a elevaram; pegou-a à parede com seu musculoso corpo. Ele empurrou seus quadris com insistência contra os seus, e ela ofegou vendo quão duro estava. Em forma automática, abriu suas pernas, permitindo acessar ao mais recôndito de seu corpo. Ele arremeteu contra ela, movendo ritmicamente os quadris, e sua boca desceu sobre a sua, cobrindo-a, com uma fome feroz.

O sino soou brandamente, e o elevador deu uma leve sacudida quando se deteve. Edward não a soltou, simplesmente deu volta e, com ela ainda em seus braços, saiu do elevador, caminhando com rapidez pelo vestíbulo para sua suíte. Bella rodeou o pescoço com seus braços e os quadris com suas pernas, contendo os pequenos gemidos cada vez que ele esfregava seu inchado sexo contra a sensível suavidade de sua entrada. O prazer a fazia arquear-se com cada passo, e indefesa sentia seus quadris ondular contra ele em uma busca sem sentido de um prazer mais profundo. Ele vaiou uma maldição entre seus dentes apertados.

Ela não soube se cruzaram com alguém no hall. Enterrou sua cara contra seu pescoço e sucumbiu ao crescente desejo. Tinha necessitado portanto tempo, sentindo saudades, preocupando-se com ele. Agora estava aqui, cheio de vida, quase tomando-a com a mesma singela ferocidade de antes, e não importou nada mais.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede, e por um terrível e delirante momento, ela pensou que o tinha tentado muito. Em vez disso, tomou as pernas que rodeavam sua cintura e as deslizou para o chão. Respirava com dificuldade, seus olhos estavam dilatados com uma fome sexual que não podia negar mais, mas em um nível, ele mantinha seu férreo controle. Edward levou um dedo a seus lábios para indicar silêncio, deslizou sua mão direita ao interior de sua jaqueta. Quando sua mão emergiu, tinha empunhada sua pistola automática. Deslizou o cartão pela fechadura eletrônica da porta de sua suíte, empurrou a maçaneta e entrou sem fazer ruído. A porta se fechou tão silenciosamente como se estivesse aberto.

Bella permaneceu imóvel no corredor, o repentino terror afugentou o desejo enquanto esperava com os olhos fechados e os punhos apertados. Toda sua concentração estava enfocada em tratar de ouvir algo do interior da suíte. Não escutou nada. Absolutamente nada. Edward se movia como um gato, mas também o faziam outros homens, homens como ele, homens que trabalhavam sob o amparo da noite e que podiam assassinar tão silenciosamente como ele tinha eliminado aquele guarda em Benghazi. Seus seqüestradores não tinham tido a mesma habilidade, mas quem é que estivesse detrás de seu seqüestro não usaria a homens árabes no meio do brilho e esplendor de Las Vegas. Possivelmente esta vez teria contratado a alguém mais mortífero, alguém mais interessado em cumprir com seu trabalho que em aterrorizar a uma mulher indefesa. Qualquer golpe, qualquer sussurro poderia assinalar o fim da vida de Edward, e ela pensou que desmoronaria pela tensão.

Não escutou a porta abrir-se de novo. Tudo o que escutou foi Edward dizendo "Tudo limpo", em um tom acalmado e normal, e logo voltou a estar em seus braços. Ela não pensou em mover-se; pensou que ele a tinha apanhado, empurrando a à segurança de seu abraço.

— Sinto muito —murmurou ele contra seu cabelo enquanto a levava para dentro. Deteve-se para pôr a trava e a corrente na porta. — Mas não quero arriscar sua segurança.

A fúria rugiu através dela como um incêndio. Levantou a cabeça do santuário de seu ombro e o olhou.

— O que diz da tua? —demandou ela com violência. — Tem alguma idéia do que me passa quando faz coisas como essa? Pensa que não dou conta quando te põe entre as demais pessoas e eu, assim se alguém atirar em mim, você será o único com o orifício da bala? —golpeou-lhe o assumiu com os punhos apertados, surpreendendo até ela mesma; nunca tinha golpeado ninguém antes. Golpeou-o outra vez. — Maldição, quero-te são e inteiro! Quero que nosso bebê tenha o seu pai! Quero ter mais filhos teus, e isso implica que tem que seguir vivo está me ouvindo?

— Estou —disse ele em um tom tranqüilizador, enquanto pegava seus punhos e os pressionava contra seu peito, imobilizando-os. — Eu gosto de fazer as coisas do meu modo. Isso quer dizer que vou fazer o que for necessário para mantê-los a ti e a Júnior a salvo.

Relaxou-se contra ele, seus lábios tremeram quanto tratou de reprimir as lágrimas. Ela não era uma pessoa que chorava facilmente; somente era a montanha russa hormonal de sua gravidez que fazia que se comportasse assim, entretanto, não queria chorar todo o tempo sobre ele. Tinha tido bastante que dirigir sem ter que tratar com uma esposa que chorona cada vez que dava uma volta.

Quando pôde conseguir um tom estável, ela disse com uma vozinha:

— Júnior?

Ela viu o brilho de seu olhar quando a elevou em seus braços.

— Isso eu acho —disse ele enquanto a levava a cama. — Minha família só produz homens, pelas contas somos dez, daqui a alguns meses onze.

Ele se inclinou e a colocou com suavidade na cama e se sentou a seu lado. Seu rosto era resolvido, enquanto estendia uma mão detrás dela para alcançar o fecho de seu vestido.

— Agora vejamos se posso te fazer retornar aonde estava antes de que te assustasse, e apresentamos o Júnior a seu papai —sussurrou ele.

Bella estava sobressaltada por uma mescla de acanhamento e inquietação quando desceu o vestido por seus quadris e pernas, para depois deixá-los de um lado. Desde que seus seqüestradores a tinham despido para aterrorizá-la, para romper seu espírito, não se sentia cômoda com sua nudez. Exceto por essas horas ocultas nas ruínas em Benghazi, quando Edward a obrigou finalmente a tirar a camisa e ela se perdeu em seus braços. Cada vez que era necessário que se despisse, como quando tinha que tomar banho, tinha pressa em fazê-lo e se vestia ou ficava um roupão o mais breve possível. Edward a queria nua.

Seu vestido já não estava, e a seda e encaixe do conjunto de sutiã e calcinha não eram muito amparo. Com habilidade, ele abriu o broche do frente de seu sutiã, soltando as taças e as fazendo colocando de um lado para revelar as curvas internas de seus seios. Bella não pôde evitá-lo; cruzou os braços em forma protetora sobre seus seios, mantendo o prendedor em seu lugar.

Edward se deteve, com o rosto imóvel enquanto subia o olhar para o rosto dela, examinando sua expressão indefesa e envergonhada. Ela não teve que dar explicações. Ele tinha estado aí, sabia.

ainda temos problemas com essa camisa? —perguntou ele gentilmente.

Ele acendeu um abajur. Ela estava exposta no pequeno círculo de luz, enquanto ele tinha seu rosto em sombras. Bella umedeceu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, essa pequena admissão foi tudo o que ele precisava.

Não podemos desfazer as coisas —disse ele com tom e rosto sério. Usando um dedo, acariciou ligeiramente as curvas superiores de seus seios, que sobressaíam do amparo de seus braços cruzados. — Podemos deixá-los para trás e seguir adiante, mas não podemos desfazê-los.

Ficam como parte de nós, trocam-nos por dentro, mas como passam outras coisas, trocaremos ainda mais. Lembro o rosto do primeiro homem que matei. Não me arrependo de fazê-lo, porque era um pedaço de escória que pôs uma bomba em um cruzeiro, matando a nove idosos que só estavam tratando de desfrutar seu retiro. Logo, quis matar a mim... mas sempre levo seu rosto comigo, no profundo de meu interior.

Fez uma pausa, pensando, recordando.

— Agora, ele é uma parte de mim, porque matá-lo me mudou. Fez-me mais forte. Sei que posso fazer o que for que tenha que fazer, e sei como seguir adiante. Matei a outros —disse ele, em forma tão calma como se estivessem discutindo sobre o clima, —mas não recordo seus rostos. Só o dele. E me alegro porque ganhei.

Bella o olhou, as sombras enfatizavam os planos e ocos de seu rosto sombrio, aprofundando a velhice de seus olhos. Muito dentro ela entendeu. A compreensão que ia mais à frente do pensamento no centro do instinto. Seu seqüestro a tinha mudado; enfrentou isso antes de que Edward a resgatasse. Ela era mais forte, mais decidida, mais disposta a tomar medidas. Quando ele apareceu essa manhã, ela tinha estado se preparando para tomar medidas extraordinárias para proteger-se e ao bebê que levava, desaparecendo da vida cômoda que sempre tinha conhecido. Tinha estado nua com o Edward antes... e o desfrutou. Faria-o de novo.

Lentamente, levantou uma mão e acariciou a linha precisa da pequena cicatriz de sua bochecha esquerda. Ele girou sua cabeça um pouco, esfregando sua bochecha contra seus dedos.

— Tire sua roupa — sugeriu ela brandamente.

Equilíbrio. Se sua nudez era compensada com a dele, estaria mais a vontade.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram com estranheza.

— De acordo.

Ela não teve que dar explicações, mas por outro lado, sabia que não era necessário. Estendida na cama observou como tirava a jaqueta, logo tirava a capa de sua arma, a qual guardou uma vez mais sua carga letal. Esta última foi colocada com cuidado sobre a mesinha, onde estaria dentro do alcance. Logo tirou a camisa e a atirou no chão, junto com seu vestido e sua blusa.

A nova cicatriz sobre seu abdômen superior era vermelha e franzida, e dividida em duas por uma grande cicatriz cirúrgica onde o cirurgião do navio o tinha aberto para deter a hemorragia e salvar a vida. Ela tinha visto antes a cicatriz, quando ele tirou a camisa antes de tomar banho, mas tinha ordens de não tocá-lo para não fazê-lo esquecer suas prioridades. Agora não tinha essa restrição.

Seus dedos se moveram sobre a cicatriz, sentindo o calor e a vitalidade do homem, e pensou quão fácil pode desaparecer tudo isso. Tinha estado tão perto de perdê-lo...

— Não pense nisso —murmurou ele, apanhando sua mão e levando a seus lábios. — Não aconteceu.

— Podia ter acontecido.

— Mas não aconteceu —seu tom era definitivo enquanto se inclinava para tirar as botas.

Caíram no chão com dois baques surdos, logo ficou de pé para desabotoar as calças.

Ele tinha razão. Não tinha acontecido. Alguém conhecia, aprendia algo e logo continuava. Estava no passado. O futuro era seu casamento e seus filhos. O presente era agora, e Edward tirou com rapidez o resto da roupa, com muita mais urgência.

Sentou-se outra vez a seu lado, cômodo em sua própria nudez. Tinha uma pele maravilhosa, pensou ela um pouco distraída, estendendo uma mão para acariciar seus ombros reluzentes e seu peludo peito, e esfregar os diminutos mamilos ocultos entre o pêlo até que se ergueram tensamente. Soube que o estava convidando a fazer o mesmo, e prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava que aceitasse.

Ele não a deixou esperando. Suas mãos foram às taças separadas de seu sutiã, e levantou o olhar para ela.

— Pronta? —perguntou ele com um ligeiro sorriso.

Ela não respondeu, só encolheu um ombro para que seus seios se livrassem do sutiã, e isso foi uma resposta suficiente.

Ele olhou para baixo, enquanto retirava a outra taça, e ela viu que suas pupilas brilhavam de excitação quando a olhou. Seu fôlego saía vaiando através de seus lábios separados.

— Vejo nosso bebê aqui —sussurrou ele, tocando com gentileza um mamilo com a ponta de um dedo. — Não aumentou nada de peso, seu estômago ainda é liso, mas ele te mudará aqui. Seus mamilos são mais escuros e crescidos —com um toque ainda mais suave, deu voltas ao redor da auréola, fazendo que se erguessem. Bella se queixou pela urgência do desejo, o brilho familiar que pulsava dos seios até seu sexo.

Ele esfregou seu polegar sobre a ponta, logo curvou brandamente sua mão sobre seu seio, levantando-o para que coubesse em sua palma.

— Quanto sensíveis estão? —perguntou ele, sem deixar de absorver estes novos detalhes de seu corpo.

— A... às vezes não posso resistir o roçar de meu sutiã —sussurrou ela.

— Suas veias são mais azuis, também —murmurou ele. — Parecem rios que correm sob uma capa de seda branca —ele se inclinou para baixo e a beijou, tomando posse de sua boca enquanto continuava acariciando seus seios com delicioso cuidado.

Ela se derreteu com um pequeno ronrono de prazer, elevando-se para poder saboreá-lo mais profundamente. Seus lábios eram tão quentes e fortes como ela recordava, tão deliciosos. Ele tomou seu tempo; o beijo foi lento e profundo, sua língua impiedosa. Seus seios, sensíveis pela gravidez, endureceram-se de forma quase dolorosa e seu sexo se voltou cálida e líquida.

Apoiou-a no travesseiro, cobrindo o corpo com as mãos, tirando o sutiã e depois a calcinha. Seus olhos brilharam ardentemente quando se inclinou sobre ela.

— Vou fazer com você tudo o que não pude fazer antes —sussurrou ele. — Não temos que nos preocupar de estar em guarda, ou de fazer ruído, ou de que horas são. — Vou te comer toda, querida.

Ela devia sentir-se alarmada, porque sua expressão era tão feroz e faminta que quase pôde tomar de forma literal. Em vez disso, estendeu-lhe os braços, quase frenética pela necessidade de sentir cobrindo-a, tomando-a.

Ele tinha outras idéias. Apanhou suas mãos e as pressionou à cama, como ela o tinha feito uma vez. Tinha crédulo o controle e agora devolveria o presente, arqueando seu corpo para cima para tudo o que fosse seu prazer.

Seu prazer eram seus seios, com suas mudanças fascinantes. Tomou um mamilo dilatado em sua boca, com cuidado e suavidade. Isso foi suficiente para fazê-la gemer, embora não de dor; a sensação de formigamento era incrivelmente intensa. Sua língua tocava seu mamilo, girando ao redor dele, logo o empurrou forte contra o paladar de sua boca quando começou a sugá-lo.

O grito dela foi débil e selvagem. Seus pulmões ficaram sem ar, e ela não podia respirar. OH, Deus, Bella não se deu conta que seus seios estivessem tão sensíveis, ou que ele os levasse de forma tão abrupta do prazer à dor em um reino tão duro e poderoso que não o podia suportar. Ela se moveu para cima, e ele controlou o movimento, mantendo-a de baixo, transferindo sua boca ao outro mamilo, que recebeu o mesmo cuidado e sedução, logo a pressão repentina e deliberada que a fez gritar de novo.

Ele não se deteve, gritou e suplicou, mas ele não se deteve. Escutou-se dizer com voz frenética e suplicante.

— Edward... por favor. OH, Deus, por favor! Não... mais. Mais —e logo, soluçou. — Mais forte! —e se deu conta que não estava suplicando para que parasse, mas sim que continuasse.

Retorceu-se em seus braços quando ele a empurrou cada vez mais alto, e cada vez mais forte, sua boca voraz sobre seus seios, e de repente todos seus sentidos se fundiram em um único e grande batimento do coração que se concentrou em seu sexo, e a fez explodir de prazer.

Quando ela pôde voltar a respirar e pensar de novo, seus membros estavam débeis e inertes depois disso. Ela estava sem forças sobre a cama, com os olhos fechados, e perguntando-se como tinha sobrevivido à implosão.

— Só por te sugar os seios? —murmurou ele com incredulidade enquanto a beijava, descendo por seu estômago. — OH, maldição, vamos nos divertir nos os próximos sete meses!

— Edward… espera —sussurrou ela, levantando uma mão para sua cabeça. Foi o único movimento que pôde fazer. — Não posso... preciso descansar.

Ele se deslizou entre suas pernas e levantou os quadris para seus ombros.

Não tem que se mexer —prometeu ele com uma voz rica e profunda. — Tudo o que tem que fazer é ficar aí deitada —logo, beijou-a, lenta e profundamente, e seu corpo se arqueou enquanto começava tudo de novo. Beijou toda sua extensão, fazendo pressão sobre o nervo tenso de prazer, rodeou com a língua algumas vezes antes de introduzi-la fundo. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir prazer ainda maior do que o que já tinha sentido, mas a língua de Edward dentro de si era ainda melhor. Quando retirou a língua ouviu Bella soltar um murmúrio de reclamação, sorriu ainda de encontro ao sexo dela, nunca tinha sentido melhor sabor que esse, enquanto massageava o nervo tenso com a língua, introduziu dois dedos de uma vez dentro dela que gritou de prazer, jogando-se contra sua mão.

Mais uma vez ela chegou ao ápice antes dele colocar seus quadris entre suas coxas. Ela gemeu quando a encheu com um arremesso suave e poderoso. Tremeu sob ele, impactada pela grossura e profundidade de sua penetração. Como pôde esquecê-lo? O desconforto a tomou de surpresa, e se agarrou a ele enquanto tratava de ajustar-se e de aceitá-lo. Tranqüilizou-a, sussurrando palavras cálidas e suaves em seus ouvidos, acariciando sua carne, que estava tão sensível que inclusive a suavidade dos lençóis que tinha debaixo, sentia-as ásperas.

Mas, OH, como desejava isto. Isto. Não só prazer, a não ser a sensação de estarem unidos, a profunda e íntima união de seus corpos. Isto alimentava uma ânsia dentro dela que os clímax que lhe tinha dado não tinham começado a tocar. Elevou seus quadris. Queria tudo dele, queria-o tão profundo que tocasse seu útero, que amadurecia com sua semente. Ele tratou de moderar seus arremessos que a estavam levando rapidamente para outro clímax, mas afundou as unhas em suas costas, insistindo sem palavras em tudo o que tinha dado até agora.

Ele estremeceu, e com um gemido que saiu do profundo de sua garganta, deu-lhe tudo o que ela pedia.

Ficou adormecida depois disso. Era mais de meia-noite e estava esgotada. Preocupou-se com a presença do homem grande e musculoso que estava deitado a seu lado, entretanto, ele irradiava calor com seu corpo como um forno, e ela evitou despertar de seu cochilo.

Ele devia dormir como um gato, pensou ela, porque cada vez que despertava e trocava de posição, ele despertava também. Finalmente, a pôs em cima dele, colocando o rosto contra seu pescoço e suas pernas estendidas sobre seus quadris.

— Acho que agora pode descansar —murmurou ele, beijando o cabelo. — Ficou dormindo desta forma em Benghazi.

Ela recordava isso, recordava o longo dia que fizeram amor, as vezes que tinha colocado-a em cima enquanto dormiam, e algumas vezes dormiu. Ou possivelmente foi a única que dormiu enquanto ele permanecia alerta.

— Nunca dormi com um homem antes —murmurou ela, aninhando-se contra ele. — Dormir, dormir, quero dizer.

— Eu sei. Fui sua primeira vez em ambos os casos.

O quarto estava escuro, em algum momento ele tinha apagado o abajur, embora ela não recordou quando. As pesadas cortinas estavam fechadas para bloquear o néon da noite de Las Vegas, e só uns pequenos flashs de luz penetravam pelos cantos da cortina. Recordou brevemente aquele horrível quarto em Benghazi, antes que Edward a resgatasse, mas o apagou da memória. Isso já não tinha o poder de amedrontá-la. Edward era agora seu marido, e a dor prazerosa de seu corpo disse que o casamento tinha sido bem e totalmente consumado.

— Me fale de sua família —disse ela, e bocejou contra seu pescoço.

— Agora?

— Humm. Ambos estamos acordados, assim pode fazê-lo.

Sentiu um puxão de carne contra sua coxa superiora.

— Posso pensar em outras coisas para fazer —murmurou ele.

— Não estou descartando nada —ela retorceu seus quadris e foi recompensada com um movimento mais insistente. — Mas também pode falar. Me conte sobre o clã Cullen.

Ela pôde sentir seu ligeiro encolhimento de ombros.

Meu pai é amestrador de animais, minha mamãe é professora de escola. Vivem em uma montanha perto do subúrbios da Forks, _Washington_. Papai cria e treina cavalos. É o melhor que já vi .

— Assim que os cavalos realmente são um negócio familiar.

— Sim. Todos fomos criados a cavalo, Emmet foi à Academia da Força Aérea e chegou a ser piloto de jato, Jasper pilotava jatos para a Armada e James e eu fomos à Academia Naval e obtivemos nossas asas de águia. Ambos podemos voar em diferentes tipos de aviões, mas voar é só um meio de nos levar aonde necessitemos, nada mais. James abandonou a Inteligência Naval a alguns anos atrás.

O talento de Bella com os nomes veio em sua ajuda. Levantou a cabeça, todo o sono tinha desaparecido enquanto percorria essa lista de nomes em sua cabeça, deteve-se em um, reuniu os detalhes e ficou boquiaberta.

— Seu irmão é o General Emmet da Junta de Chefes do Estado Maior? É obvio. Quantos generais da Força Aérea se chamam Emmet Cullen?

— O único e irrepetível.

— Sério, conheci ele e a sua esposa. Acredito que foi no ano passado, em uma função de beneficência em Washington. Ela se chama Rosalie.

— Deu branco —ele se moveu um pouco, e ela o sentiu entre suas pernas.

Bella inalou quando ele deslizou em seu interior. Falando de dar branco.

— Emmet e Rose têm cinco filhos e Jasper e Alice têm dois —murmurou Edward, entre suave arremessos. — Júnior será o oitavo neto.

Bella se afundou contra ele, sua atenção se fez migalhas pelo prazer edificante com cada movimento de seus quadris.

— Não fale —disse ela, e escutou sua risada tranqüila quando deu uma volta e a colocou debaixo dele... bem onde ela queria estar.

XxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxX

Amores........ adorei as reviews....... tantas... não achei que tinha tanta gente acompanhando a fic......... adorei cada uma delas........ agradeço pela força.......... espero que gostem desse capitulo....... bjuxx^^...... e não esqueçam de comentar.........


	14. capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Bella despertou pela nauseia aguda e urgente. Saiu correndo da cama rumo ao banheiro, chegando bem a tempo. Quando terminou o ataque de vômitos, afundou-se fracamente no piso e fechou os olhos, incapaz de reunir a energia suficiente para preocupar-se sobre estar nua no piso do banheiro de um hotel, ou que seu marido de menos de doze horas era testemunha de tudo. Escutou Edward abrir a água; logo sua testa tinha um pano maravilhosamente frio e úmido. Ele atirou da cadeia, algo que ela não tinha podido fazer, e disse:

— Estarei bem atrás.

Como sempre, rapidamente começou a sentir-se melhor depois de ter vomitado. Envergonhada, levantou-se e se enxaguou a boca e se olhou frente no espelho, examinando sua despenteada aparência com um pouco de assombro, quando Edward apareceu com a familiar lata verde na mão.

Já a tinha destampado. Pegou a lata de suas mãos e começou a beber com avidez, inclinando a lata como alguns novatos da universidade engoliam a cerveja. Quando estava vazia, ela suspirou satisfeita e arrojou a lata sobre o cesto como se fosse um soldado vazio de álcool. Logo olhou para Edward, e abriu mais os olhos.

— Espero que não tenha saído para buscar assim —disse ela fracamente.

Ele seguia nu. Maravilhosa e impressionantemente nu. E muito excitado.

Olhou-a divertido.

— Peguei no frigobar —se olhou abaixo, e se intensificou sua diversão. — Há outra lata. Quer que pegar ela?

Bella se levantou e tomou com uma descarada mão seu sexo ereto.

— Não sou a classe de mulher que perde suas inibições depois de um par de Seven-Up —informou ela com extremada dignidade. Fez uma pausa, logo piscou os olhos e o olhou. — Com uma é suficiente.

De algum jeito, ela tinha esperado que retornariam à cama. Não o fizeram. Sua fome era particularmente forte nas manhãs, e depois de uns poucos momentos tempestuosos, encontrou-se de joelhos, meio inclinada sobre a borda da pia, enquanto ele ficava de cócoras detrás dela. A forma que tinham de fazer o amor era crua, rápida e poderosa, e a deixou fraca uma vez mais, estendida no chão. Bella encontrou um pouco de satisfação no fato de que ele estivesse ajeitado a seu lado, com suas pernas largas estiradas sob a penteadeira.

Depois de muito tempo ele disse prazerosamente.

— Pensei que podia esperar até que estivéssemos na ducha. Subestimei o efeito que tem um refrigerante em você, querida... e o que me faz ver ao bebê-la.

— Acredito que devemos fazer algo — refletiu ela, curvando-se nua contra ele e ignorando a frieza do piso. — Precisamos comprar ações da companhia.

— Boa idéia —ele girou a cabeça e começou a beijá-la, e por um momento ela se perguntou se o piso do banheiro ia ter outro exercício. Mas ele a soltou e ficou de pé com agilidade, logo a ajudou a parar-se.

— Quer chamar o serviço de quarto ou prefere ir ao restaurante para tomar o café da manhã?

— Serviço de quarto —ela já tinha fome, e seu café da manhã a estaria esperando quando tomasse banho e vestisse. Disse a Edward o que queria, logo, enquanto ele fazia a chamada, selecionou as roupas que usaria. O vestido de seda estava muito enrugado, assim o levou para banho deixando que o vapor da ducha reparasse o dano.

Tomou uma ducha, mas inclusive assim, algumas rugas permaneceram no vestido quando ela terminou. Deixou correr a água e abriu mais a água quente para aumentar a quantidade de vapor. Sobre um gancho atrás da porta, estava pendurada um roupão com o logotipo do hotel costurado no bolso superior. Tirou-o e se envolveu nele, sorrindo ante o peso e tamanho do objeto, e saiu para ver quanto demoraria para chegar o café da manhã.

Edward não estava no quarto; pôde escutá-lo escutar falar na sala do pequeno apartamento, e se perguntou se o serviço de quarto tinha sido muito rápido. Mas só escutou sua voz enquanto caminhava para abrir a porta.

Ele estava ao telefone, de costas, sentando no braço do sofá. Ela teve a impressão que estava escutando a água da ducha enquanto seguia sua conversação.

— Segue o rastro do pai, assim como de seus comparsas —estava dizendo ele. — Quero apanhá-los todos de uma vez, assim não terei que me preocupar com nenhum fio solto. Quando se acalmar a situação, a Justiça e o Estado podem resolver entre eles.

Bella deu um grito sufocado, toda a cor desapareceu de seu rosto. Edward girou bruscamente a cabeça e a olhou, a maior parte do verde se foi de seus olhos, deixando-os tão agudos e cinzas como o gelo.

— Sim —disse ao telefone, sem afastar o olhar dela. — Tudo está sob controle aqui. Continua pressionando — desligou e se voltou completamente para enfrentá-la.

Ainda não se tinha tomado banho, observou ela aturdida. Seu cabelo não estava úmido; não havia nenhuma umidade delatora em sua pele. Deve ter ido ao telefone logo que ela começou a tomar banho, ficando em movimento para poder enviar seu pai ao cárcere.

— O que fez? —sussurrou ela, suportando apenas a dor que a atormentava. — Edward, o que fez?

Com frieza ele parou e foi para ela. Bella retrocedeu, agarrando as lapelas de seu roupão como se pudesse protegê-la.

Ele olhou com curiosidade para o banheiro, onde o vapor escapava da porta semi-aberta.

— Por que o chuveiro ta ligado?

— Estou tirando as rugas de meu vestido com o vapor —respondeu ela em forma automática.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram com ironia. Embora ela não encontrou divertimento no trocadilho, teve o pensamento que evidentemente esta era uma coisa que ele não tinha antecipado.

— Com quem falava? —perguntou ela, com a voz rígida pela dor, a traição e a tensão de ter que manter-se sob controle.

— Meu irmão James.

— O que tem que fazer com meu pai?

Edward a olhou fixamente.

— James trabalha para uma agência do governo; não é o FBI nem a CIA.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Possivelmente Edward não tinha traído seu pai; possivelmente ele já estivesse sob vigilância.

— Quanto tempo esteve seguindo a meu pai?

— James dirige os que o seguem, não faz o mesmo —corrigiu Edward.

— Quanto tempo?

— Desde ontem à noite. Chamei-o enquanto estava tomando banho.

Ao menos não tratou de mentir nem tentou mudar de assunto.

— Como pôde? —sussurrou ela, com os olhos abertos e duros.

— Com muita facilidade —replicou ele, com voz dura. — Sou um oficial da lei. Antes disso, fui um oficial da Armada, ao serviço deste país. Pensa que ignoraria um traidor, inclusive se fosse seu pai? Você me pediu que protegesse você e nosso bebê, e isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Quando se limpa o ninho de serpentes, não escolhe com cuidado quais vais matar e a quais vais deixar livre. Extermina a todas.

Sua visão nublou e se sentiu cambalear. OH, Deus, como poderia perdoá-lo se seu pai fosse para prisão? Como poderia perdoar-se a si mesma? Ela era a causa disto. Sabia a classe de homem que era Edward, mas permitiu ignorá-lo porque se tivesse pensado com claridade, e não com suas emoções e hormônios, teria sabido exatamente o que ele faria, o que ele tinha feito. Não tinha que ser um gênio para predizer as ações de um homem que tinha passado sua vida defendendo as leis de seu país, e só um tolo ignoraria a conclusão óbvia.

Ela nem sequer pensou nisso, assim adivinhava que isso fazia a maior tola do mundo.

Escutou-lhe dizer seu nome, com tom insistente, e logo sua visão estava bloqueada por seu grande corpo quando a agarrou por seus braços.

Com desespero, tratou de não perder o sentido, respirando com força para não desmaiar.

— Se afaste de mim —protestou ela, e se impressionou o quão longínqua que escutava sua voz.

— Seguro que o farei —em vez disso, levantou-a em seus braços e a levou a cama, logo a colocou sobre os lençóis enrugados.

Como o tinha feito a noite anterior, sentou-se a seu lado. Agora que estava deitada, sua cabeça limpou rapidamente. Ele estava inclinado sobre ela, com um braço ao lado de seu quadril, encerrando-a no círculo férreo de seu abraço. Não afastou nunca o olhar de seu rosto.

Bella desejou poder encontrar refúgio a sua fúria, mas não havia nenhum. Compreendia os motivos de Edward, e suas ações. Tudo o que podia sentir era um enorme torvelinho de dor, que a sugava para baixo. Seu pai! Tanto como amava Edward, não sabia se poderia suportar se prendiam seu pai por sua culpa. Não era como se fosse um ladrão ou um condutor bêbado. A traição era atroz e impensável. Não importava a que conclusão chegasse sua lógica, simplesmente não podia ver seu pai fazendo algo como isso, a menos que o obrigassem a fazer de alguma forma. Sabia que ela não era a arma que estavam usando contra ele, embora tinha visto envolta nisso, provavelmente quando ele se opôs a algo. Não, Edward e ela teriam dado conta imediatamente que se ela estivesse sendo ameaçada e seu pai não tivesse nada que ocultar, ele teria acudido rapidamente ao FBI antes que ela soubesse o que estava passando.

— Por favor —suplicou ela, agarrando seu braço. — Não pode adverti-lo de algum modo, tirá-lo do meio disso? Sei que ele não te cai bem, mas não o conhece da forma que o conheço eu. Sempre fez o que pensou que é melhor para mim. Sempre esteve aí quando precisei, e a-antes de que o abandonasse me deu sua bênção —sua voz se quebrou em um soluço, e rapidamente o controlou. — Sei que é um esnobe, mas ele não é uma má pessoa! S-se envolveu em algo que não devia, foi por acidente, e agora não sabe como sair sem me pôr em perigo! — Edward, por favor!

Ele pegou sua mão, apertando-a calidamente dentro da sua.

— Não posso fazer isso —disse ele com calma. — Se não fez nada de mau, vai ficar tudo bem. Se for um traidor... —encolheu-se de ombros, indicando a falta de opções. Não levantaria um dedo para ajudar a um traidor, e ponto. — Não queria que se inteirasse de nada porque não queria te incomodar mais do necessário. Sei que não poderei evitar que se preocupe se o prenderem, mas não quero que se preocupe antes do tempo. Já teve bastante com que tratar estes passados meses. Minha primeira prioridade é manter a ti e ao bebê seguros, e farei isso, Bella, sem importar o que for preciso fazer.

Ela o olhou através de seus olhos nublados pelas lágrimas, sabendo que tinha se chocado com o muro de aço de suas convicções. A honra não era só um conceito para ele, era um modo de vida. Entretanto, existia uma forma de que ela pudesse chegar até ele.

— O que faria se fosse seu pai? —perguntou ela.

Um breve espasmo cruzou por seu rosto, lhe dizendo que havia tocado um ponto sensível.

— Não sei —admitiu ele. — Espero que fosse capaz de fazer o correto... mas não sei.

Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse dizer.

A única coisa que podia fazer era advertir seu pai ela mesma.

Afastou-se dele, deslizando-se para fora da cama. Ele levantou seu braço e a deixou ir, embora a olhasse de perto, como se esperasse que desmaiasse ou vomitasse ou desse uma bofetada no rosto. Considerando sua gravidez e seu estado mental, deu-se conta, as três coisas eram possíveis, se relaxasse seu controle só uma fração. Mas não ia fazer nada disso, porque não podia permitir-se perder o tempo.

Abraçou-se ao enorme roupão como se abraçou uma vez a sua camisa.

— O que está fazendo seu irmão exatamente?

Cont.

Ela precisava de toda informação que fosse possível se ia ajudar a seu pai. Possivelmente estava mau. Mas depois se preocuparia com isso e enfrentaria as conseqüências. Sabia que estava atuando por amor e confiança cega, mas isso era tudo o que tinha para continuar. Quando pensava em seu pai como o homem que sabia que era, soube que tinha que confiar nesse conhecimento e em sua honra. Apesar de suas enormes diferenças, nesse aspecto ele era muito parecido com Edward, o homem que tinha desdenhado como genro: a honra era uma parte de seu código, sua vida, sua essência.

Edward ficou de pé.

— Não precisa saber os detalhes, exatamente.

Pela primeira vez sentiu como suas bochechas avermelhavam pela fúria.

— Não jogue minhas palavras contra mim, Edward —disse bruscamente ela. — Pode dizer não, sem ser sarcástico.

Estudou-a, logo assentiu com um brusco movimento da cabeça.

— Tem razão, sinto muito.

Ela foi ao banheiro batendo a porta. A pequena habitação estava quente e úmida pelo vapor. Bella fechou o chuveiro, não tinha ficado nenhuma ruga no vestido de seda. Rapidamente, ela se tirou o roupão e vestiu a roupa intima que tinha levado ao banheiro, logo vestiu o vestido pela cabeça. A seda se aderiu a sua pele úmida; deu um puxão no tecido para colocá-la em seu lugar. A necessidade de apurara sentia através dela como um bater as asas. Quanto tempo teria antes de que o serviço de quarto chegasse com seu café da manhã?

O espelho estava totalmente embaçado. Agarrou uma toalha e esfregou um lado do espelho, logo se penteou rapidamente e aplicou um mínimo de maquiagem. O ar estava tão cheio de vapor que seria uma perda de tempo aplicar muito, mas queria luzir o mais normal possível.

OH, Deus, o extrator de ar estava fazendo tanto ruído que não poderia escutar a chegada do café da manhã. Depressa, desligou-o. Edward deveria ter batido na porta se sua comida estivesse aqui, tranqüilizou-se. Não tinha chegado ainda.

Tratou de recordar onde estava sua bolsa, e pensou como poderia pegá-la e sair sem que Edward soubesse. Seu ouvido era tão agudo, e poderia estar observando-a. Mas o garçom do serviço de quarto levaria seus cafés da manhã para a sala, e Edward, sendo tão precavido como era, observaria todos os movimentos do homem. Essa seria a única vez que estaria distraído, e a única oportunidade que teria para sair do quarto sem que a detectassem. Sua oportunidade seria breve, porque ele a chamaria logo que se fosse o garçom. Tinha que esperar o elevador, estaria perdida, podia descer pelas escadas, mas tudo o que Edward teria que fazer era tomar o elevador, descer ao vestíbulo e esperá-la aí. Com seu ouvido, provavelmente escutaria cada vez que soasse o sino e isso lhe deu uma idéia ela poderia tomar um dos elevadores ou desceu pelas escadas.

Ela abriu um pouco a porta do banheiro, para que ele não pudesse captar o clique do fecho.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou ele.

Sua voz soava como se estivesse parado justo dentro das portas que conectavam o dormitório com a sala, esperando-a.

—Me maquiando —gritou ela, dizendo a verdade. Limpou-se o suor da testa e a repassou pó. Seu breve momento de fúria tinha terminado, mas não queria que ele soubesse. Deixaria-o pensar que estava furiosa; uma mulher grávida e furiosa merecia muito espaço.

Houve uma batida na porta da sala, e uma voz com acento hispano gritou:

— Serviço de quarto.

Depressa, Bella abriu o tranco, para que o som da água correndo cobrisse uma vez mais seus movimentos. Através da pequena abertura da porta, viu Edward cruzar seu campo de visão, indo responder a batido na porta. Tinha colocado seu coldre novamente, o que queria dizer, como tinha esperado, que estava em guarda.

Deslizou-se fora do banheiro, fechando com cuidado a porta para deixar a mesma pequena abertura, logo se moveu com rapidez ao outro lado do dormitório, fora da linha de visão se por acaso ele olhasse dentro quando passasse pelas portas duplas. Sua bolsa estava em uma das cadeiras, e ela pegou, logo calçou os sapatos.

O carro do serviço de quarto fez muito ruído quando entrou. Através das portas abertas do saguão, pôde ouvir o garçom conversar casualmente enquanto colocava a mesa. A pistola de Edward pôs o garçom nervoso; ela pôde ouvi-lo em sua voz. E seu nervosismo fez que Edward tivesse mais dúvidas dele. Edward, provavelmente, estaria observando-o como um falcão, com esses olhos claros, remotos e glaciais.

Agora vinha a parte delicada. Dirigiu-se lentamente pelas portas duplas abertas, olhando às escondidas pela fresta para localizar seu marido. O alívio fez que tremessem os joelhos; ele estava parado, dando as costas às portas, enquanto observava o garçom. A água correndo estava fazendo seu trabalho; devia estar escutando, em vez de colocar-se no outro extremo da mesa para poder observar o garçom e a porta do banheiro. Provavelmente o fez a propósito, dividindo seus sentidos em vez de diminuir a atenção visual que tinha posta sobre o garçom.

Seu marido não era um homem comum. Escapar dele, inclusive por cinco minutos, não seria fácil.

Respirando fundo, cruzou silenciosamente o espaço aberto, com os nervos de seu corpo tensos enquanto esperava que sua dura mão a agarrasse pelo ombro. Saiu pela porta do dormitório ao corredor e sustentou a corrente para que não fizesse ruído quando a soltasse. Uma vez feito, o seguinte obstáculo era o ferrolho. Moveu seu corpo tão perto da porta como foi possível, usando-o para amortecer o som, e devagar correu o fecho. O trinco deslizou para abrir com uma suave precisão e um pequeno som, apenas perceptível, para ela.

Fechou os olhos e girou o trinco, concentrando-se em manter o movimento suave e em silêncio. Se fizesse qualquer ruído, apanhariam-na. Se alguém caminhasse pelo corredor e falasse com ela, a mudança no nível de ruído alertaria Edward, e a apanhariam. Se o elevador fosse lento, apanhariam-na. Tudo tinha que sair perfeito, ou não teria nenhuma oportunidade.

Quanto tempo teria demorado? Sentia como se já tivessem passado dez minutos, mas o mais provável era que não fora mais de um. Ainda escutava o ruído da baixela no saguão enquanto o garçom arrumava os pratos e pires e os copos de água. Abriu a porta e deslizou através dela, logo transcorreu a mesma agonizante quantidade de tempo para assegurar-se de fechá-la tão silenciosamente como a tinha aberto. Soltou o trinco e correu.

Alcançou os elevadores sem ouvi-lo gritar seu nome e pressionou o botão para descer. Obedientemente se acendeu, e permaneceu aceso. Não escutou o sino de boas-vindas para assinalar a chegada do elevador. Bella se conteve de golpear o botão uma e outra vez em um intento inútil para comunicar sua urgência a uma peça de maquinaria.

— Por favor —sussurrou ela entre dentes. — Depressa.

Teria poder chamar seu pai do quarto do hotel, mas sabia que Edward a deteria se a escutava ao telefone. Também sabia que o telefone de seu pai estava grampeado, o que queria dizer que todas as chamadas seriam gravadas automaticamente. Trataria de proteger a seu pai, mas se recusava a fazer algo que poderia pôr em perigo Edward ou seu bebê, ao conduzir aos seqüestradores direto para o hotel. Teria que chamar seu pai de um telefone público na rua, e uma rua distinta, além disso.

No corredor, escutou o carro do serviço de quarto de novo, quando o garçom abandonava sua suíte. Seu coração pulsava depressa, olhou as portas fechadas do elevador, rogando que se abrissem. Só ficavam segundos de tempo.

O sino melódico soou por cima de sua cabeça.

As portas se abriram.

Ela olhou para trás enquanto entrava, e seu coração quase se deteve. Edward não tinha gritado nem chamado por seu nome. Estava correndo a toda velocidade pelo corredor. Seus movimentos eram tão fluídos e poderosos como os de um jogador de defesa de futebol, e seus olhos ardiam com uma fúria intensa.

Ele quase estava lá.

Com pânico, ela apertou simultaneamente os botões para o saguão para fechar a porta. Retrocedeu quando Edward se jogou para frente, tratando de que sua mão chegasse à porta, que acionaria o sensor de abertura automática.

Não alcançou ao chegar. As portas se fecharam e a caixa começou a descer.

— Maldição! —rugiu ele pela frustração, e Bella estremeceu quando seu punho golpeou contra as portas.

Fracamente, Bella inclinou contra a parede e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto tremia pela reação. Deus santo, nunca tinha acreditado que alguém pudesse estar tão furioso. Ele quase jogava faíscas.

O mais provável era que descesse correndo as escadas, mas tinha que descer vinte e um andares, e ele não se comparava com o elevador... a menos que este se detivera para recolher passageiros de outros andares. Esta possibilidade quase a pôs de joelhos. Observava a mudança de números, incapaz de respirar. Se parasse só uma vez, ele poderia alcançá-la na rua. Se parasse duas vezes, apanharia-a no vestíbulo. Três vezes, e ele a estaria esperando à saída do elevador.

Teria que enfrentar essa fúria, e ela nunca havia sentido tanto medo. Abandonar Edward nunca tinha sido sua intenção. Depois de advertir seu pai, retornaria à suíte. Não tinha medo de Edward em força física; sabia por instinto que nunca a golpearia, mas por alguma razão isso não era muito consolo.

Ela tinha querido vê-lo perder o controle, fora de si no momento final, ao fazer amor, quando seu corpo se fazia em pedaços e ele se rendia ao orgasmo. A náusea incomodava em seu estômago, e estremeceu. Por que tinha desejado uma coisa tão estúpida? OH, Deus, não queria vê-lo zangado nunca mais.

Poderia ser que ele nunca a perdoasse. Poderia ter desperdiçado qualquer oportunidade de que ele a amasse. O pleno conhecimento do que estava arriscando ao advertir seu pai pesou nos ombros todo o caminho para o vestíbulo, uma longa e suave descida, sem nenhuma parada.

O ruído ensurdecedor e o tinido das máquinas caça-níqueis nunca parava, não importava se era muito cedo ou muito tarde. O estrondo a rodeou quando caminhou depressa pelo vestíbulo e saiu à rua. O sol do deserto era deslumbrantemente branco, a temperatura já beirava os trinta e dois graus, embora só era passada a metade da manhã. Bella se uniu aos turistas que lotavam as calçadas, caminhando depressa, apesar do calor. Chegou à esquina, cruzou a rua e continuou caminhando, sem atrever-se a olhar atrás. Edward teria chegado ao vestíbulo já. Rapidamente esquivaria a multidão de máquinas caça-níqueis, logo sairia veloz à rua.

Doeu-lhe o peito, e se deu conta de que estava contendo a respiração outra vez. Aspirou ar e se apressou a pôr um edifício entre ela e a entrada do hotel. Tinha medo de olhar atrás, assustada em ver seu grande e de cabelo acobreado marido correndo atrás dela como um raio, e sabia que nunca poderia correr mais que ele.

Cruzou uma vez mais a rua e começou a procurar um telefone público. Eram fáceis de encontrar, mas conseguir um disponível era algo muito diferente. Por que havia tantos turistas usando os telefones públicos a essa hora da manhã? Bella esperou pacientemente. O sol queimava sua cabeça, enquanto que uma anciã de cabelo azul, com fortificação, dava instruções a alguém sobre quando alimentar seu gato, quando alimentar seu peixe e quando regar seu novelo. Finalmente desligou com um alegre "Adeus, querida", e deu a Bella um doce sorriso quando passou a seu lado. O sorriso foi tão inesperada que Bella quase caiu em lágrimas. Em vez disso, as arrumou para sorrir e caminhou para o telefone antes que alguém se adiantasse.

Utilizou um cartão de chamada porque era mais rápido, e já que estava chamando de um telefone público, não importava como fazia a chamada.

Por favor, Deus, que esteja aí, rogou em silêncio enquanto escutava o tom e logo o repique. Era a hora do almoço onde estava o seu pai; podia estar almoçando com alguém, ou jogando golfe... podia estar em qualquer lugar. Tratou de recordar seu horário, mas não veio nada à mente. Sua relação tinha sido tão tensa nos últimos dois meses que se desligou da vida social e as entrevistas políticas de seu pai.

— Alô?

A resposta foi tão precavida, soava tão precavida, que a princípio não reconheceu a voz de seu pai.

— Alô? —disse ele de novo, soando ainda mais precavido, se fosse possível.

Bella apertou forte o fone na sua orelha, tentando que sua mão não tremesse.

— Papai —disse ela, com voz estrangulada.

Não o tinha chamado papai em anos, mas o velho apelativo se escapuliu passando a barreira de sua idade.

— Bella? querida?

A vida zumbiu em sua voz e ela pôde fazer uma imagem mental dele, endireitando-se no assento de seu escritório.

— Papai, não posso falar muito —ela lutou para manter sua voz calma, para que ele pudesse entendê-la. — Tem que ser cuidadoso. Tem que se proteger. As pessoas sabem. Entendeu?

Ele ficou em silencio por um momento, logo disse com uma calma que estava além dela.

— Entendo. Está a salvo?

— Sim —disse ela, embora não estava segura.

Ainda tinha que enfrentar a seu marido.

— Então te cuide, querida. — Estarei te chamando logo.

— Adeus —sussurrou ela, logo desligou com cuidado pôs o fone em seu lugar tomou o caminho de volta ao hotel. Tinha dado quase dez passos quando foi capturada pelo duro agarre que tanto tinha temido. Não o viu chegar, assim não se pôde preparar. Um segundo ele não estava, e no seguinte estava aí, aparecendo entre a multidão como um tubarão.

Apesar de tudo, estava contente de vê-lo, contente de que tudo acabasse, em vez de temer o primeiro encontro durante cada passo que arrastava para ao hotel. A tensão e o esforço a tinham esgotado. Inclinou-se fracamente contra ele, e ele rodeou seu quadril com um braço para sustentá-la.

Não deveria sair ao sol sem algo que te cubra a cabeça —foi tudo o que disse. — Principalmente se não tiver comido nada.

Ele estava controlado, essa fúria incandescente tinha sido esfriada e conquistada. Entretanto, ela não era tão tola para acreditar que tinha desaparecido.

— Tinha que avisá-lo —disse ela com cansaço. — E não queria que rastreassem a chamada ao hotel.

Eu sei — as palavras foram breves até ao ponto de ser cortantes. — Poderia não fazer nenhuma diferença. Las Vegas está infestada com um certo grupo de gente esta manhã, e pode ter sido observada.

— Estão aqui? —perguntou ela com uma vozinha. — Os seqüestradores?

— Não os originais. Está acontecendo um profundo jogo, neném, e temo que só saltou no meio dele.

O sol queimava sobre sua cabeça desprotegida, aumentando o calor a cada minuto. Cada passo parecia requerer mais e mais esforço. Seus pensamentos se dispersaram. Poderia ter precipitado Edward e a si mesma ao perigo que tanto tinha tentado evitar.

— Possivelmente sou uma garota mimada da sociedade com mais cabelo que cérebro —disse ela em voz alta. — Não quis dizer...

— Eu sei —disse ele de novo, e de forma incrível, ele apertou seu quadril. — E nunca disse que tinha mais cabelo que cérebro. Se couber, é muito pronta, e parece que tem um talento natural para sair às escondidas. Não é muita gente que poderia ter saído dessa suíte sem que eu os ouvisse. Sam, possivelmente. E James. Ninguém mais.

Bella inclinou mais seu peso contra ele. Ela estava a seu lado esquerdo, e sentiu o duro vulto da pistola sob sua jaqueta. Quando a agarrou, por instinto tinha mantido sua mão direita livre, em caso de precisar da sua pistola. O que ele não precisava, pensou ela com cansaço, era ter que suportar seu peso e manter o equilíbrio em um tiroteio. Obrigou-se a endireitar-se longe dele, apesar da forma que seu braço lhe pressionava seu quadril. Ele a olhou de forma interrogativa.

— Não quero te pôr em perigo —explicou ela.

Sua boca se curvou em forma irônica.

— Vê o que quero dizer? Agora está pensando em coisas de combate. Se não fosse tão doce, senhora Cullen, seria uma mulher perigosa.

Por que não brigava com ela duramente? Não podia acreditar que ele superasse sua fúria tão rápido; Edward pareceu o tipo de homem que estranha vez se enfurecia, mas quando o fazia, sem dúvidas era uma ocasião memorável... uma que poderia durar por anos. Possivelmente estava reservando-a para quando estivessem na privacidade da suíte, permanecendo em guarda enquanto estavam na rua. Ele podia fazer isso, guardar sua fúria em um compartimento, pô-la à parte até que fosse seguro tirá-la fora.

Ela se viu estudando a multidão de turistas que os rodeavam, procurando qualquer sinal delator de interesse. Ajudava-a a esquecer-se do incrivelmente fraco que se sentia. Esta gravidez estava fazendo-se sentir com força crescente; embora tinha sido tolo de sua parte ter saído ao sol sem tomar seu café da manhã, e sem um chapéu. Normalmente, não teria tido nenhum problema com o calor neste curto período de tempo.

— Quanto mais faltava para chegar ao hotel?

Concentrou-se em seus passos, nos rostos que a rodeavam. Edward manteve um ritmo lento e parecido, e quando podia, ficava entre ela e o sol. A forma humana ajudava, marginalmente.

— chegamos —disse ele, a fazendo passar à fria e escura caverna do vestíbulo.

Ela fechou os olhos para ajudá-los a ajustar-se da luz brilhante do sol e suspirou com alívio quando sentiu a rajada de ar condicionado sobre ela.

O elevador estava cheio. Edward a pôs contra a parede de atrás, para que ele tivesse um lado a menos para proteger, e também para colocar um muro humano de amparo entre eles e as portas abertas. Sentiu uma débil pontada de surpresa quando se deu conta de que sabia o que ele estava pensando, os motivos por trás de suas ações. Ele faria o que pudesse para evitar que algo lhe acontecesse, e para proteger a estas pessoas, mas se tinha que escolher, ele sacrificaria sem piedade às demais pessoas deste elevador para mantê-la a salvo.

Saíram no andar vinte e um, sem nenhum incidente. Um homem e uma mulher saíram ao mesmo tempo, um casal de meia idade com acento de Rochester. Eles foram pelo corredor que se afastava da suíte. Edward guiou Bella atrás deles, seguindo o casal até que chegaram a seu quarto. Quando passaram a seu lado, Bella olhou o interior do quarto quando o casal entrou; estava desordenada, com uma pilha de bolsas de compras e as roupas sujas que tinham usado no dia anterior.

— Seguros —murmurou ele quando seguiram seu caminho à suíte.

— Não teriam toda essas coisas de turistas se fossem recém chegados?

Lançou um olhar ilegível.

— Sim.

A suíte estava benditamente fria. Ela entrou cambaleando, e Edward pôs a trava e a corrente à porta. Seu café da manhã ainda estava posto na mesa, sem tocar e frio. Ele quase a empurrou a uma cadeira, de todos os modos.

— Come —ordenou ele. — Só a torrada, se não tiver nada mais. Ponha geléia. E beba toda a água.

Ele se sentou no braço do sofá, tomou o telefone e começou a discar.

Só por precaução, ela comeu primeiro a metade de uma torrada, evitando as bolas de manteiga, que não se derreteria sobre a torrada fria de todos os modos. Seu estômago estava tranqüilo no momento, mas não queria fazer nada para incomodá-lo. Comeu a segunda metade com geléia.

À medida que comeu e bebeu em forma metódica, começou a sentir-se melhor. Edward não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para evitar que ela escutasse sua conversação, e ela adivinhou que estava conversando de novo com seu irmão James.

— Se a viram, provavelmente tenhamos meia hora —estava dizendo ele. — Ponha todos em alerta —ele escutou um momento, logo disse. — Sim, eu sei. Estou piorando —ele se despediu com um crítico: — Mantenha frio.

— Manter frio o que? —perguntou Bella, girando em sua cadeira para enfrentá-lo.

Um brilho de diversão iluminou seus remotos olhos.

— James tem o hábito de colocar seu nariz, junto com outra parte de sua anatomia, em zonas quentes. Em algumas ocasiões sai queimado.

— E você não, suponho?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Às vezes —admitiu ele.

Estava muito calmo, muito, inclusive para ele. Era como se esperasse que estourasse uma tormenta. Bella respirou fundo e se preparou.

— De acordo, sinto-me melhor —disse ela, mais acalmada do que se sentia. — Me deixe conhecê-lo.

Olhou-a por um momento, logo, com pesar, negou com a cabeça, pensou ela.

— Terá que esperar. James disse que há uma grande atividade que vai acontecer de repente. Quer dizer, que os problemas estão a ponto de começar.

XXXxxXxxxxxxxxXXXXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

Gente nem acredito..... 100 reviews....... amei cada uma... espero que gostem do capitulo.......as coisas vão começar a esquentar agora....... é a parte que eu mais gosto cheia de suspense e adrenalina...... até o próximo capitulo......

Kisus^^


	15. capitulo 13

Amores, capitulo MARAAAAAAAAAAAA....... espero que gostem...... é o meu preferido........ amuhhhhhh Ed em ação.......... ele fica uma coisa.......(N\A juro que tento ficar o mais impessoal possível mais quem pode com esse Ed......)

Capítulo 13

Nem sequer tiveram a meia hora que Edward tinha esperado.

Soou o telefone, e ele o levantou.

— Compreendido —disse ele, e pendurou o telefone. Ficou de pé e foi onde estava Bella. — Estão se movendo —disse ele, levantando-a da cadeira com uma mão implacável. — Vai para outro andar.

Estava afastando-a para evitar problemas. Ela ficou rígida contra a pressão de sua mão, e afundou os pés. Ele se deteve e se voltou para enfrentá-la, logo colocou sua mão sobre seu ventre.

— Tem que ir —disse ele, sem um brilho de emoção.

Estava em modo de combate, com seu rosto impávido e seus olhos frios e distantes.

Ele tinha razão. Pelo bebê, ela tinha que ir, colocou uma mão sobre a sua.

— De acordo. Mas tem uma pistola extra que pudesse ter... só no caso de?

Ele duvidou um momento, logo caminhou para o dormitório em busca de sua bolsa. A arma que tirou era um revolver compacto de quatro tiros.

— Sabe como usá-lo?

Ela rodeou a culatra com sua mão, sentindo a suavidade da Madeira.

— Já fiz tiro ao alvo, mas nunca usei um revolver. Arrumarei-me isso.

— Não tem uma câmara vazia nem trava —disse ele à medida que a escoltava para a porta. — Pode atirar do percussor antes de disparar, ou pode usar um pouco mais de força e só atirar do gatilho. É muito simples, apontar e disparar. Tem um calibre trinta e oito, assim tem poder de parada — ele caminhava depressa para as escadas enquanto falava. Abriu a porta da escada e começou a empurrá-la para ela, seus passos ecoavam no piso de concreto. — Vou te colocar em um quarto vazio no vigésimo terceiro andar, e quero que permaneça lá até que James ou eu venhamos. Se alguém mais abrir a porta, dispare.

— Não sei como James é —disse ela.

— Cabelo loiro, olhos cor avelã. Alto. Tão atraente que vai começar a baba quando o vir. Isso é o que fazem as mulheres, segundo ele.

Chegaram ao vigésimo terceiro andar, Bella estava só um pouco sem fôlego, Edward não estava cansado. Quando caminharam pelo silencioso corredor atapetado, ela perguntou:

— Como sabe que esses quartos estão vazios?

Ele tirou um dos cartões eletrônicas de seu bolso.

— Porque alguém do pessoal de James registrou o quarto ontem à noite e me passou o cartão enquanto estávamos jantando. Só por precaução.

Sempre tinha um plano alternativo... só por precaução. Ela deveria ter adivinhado.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto 2334 e a fez passar ao interior, mas ele não entrou, ao invés disso a prensou na parede de fora do quarto a beijando como se não fosse mais vê-la, suas mãos passeavam por todo o seu corpo, de forma rude, primitiva.

— Ponha a trava e a corrente na porta, e fique aí —disse ele, logo deu a volta e caminhou depressa para as escadas. Bella permaneceu no corredor, observando-o. Ele se deteve e a olhou sobre seu ombro. — Estou esperando ouvir que a porta seja fechada —disse ele com suavidade.

Ela retrocedeu, pondo a trava e deslizando a corrente em seu lugar.

Permaneceu de pé no meio do silencioso quarto e com calma tratou de dominar-se.

Ela não podia suportar, Edward estava caminhado deliberadamente para o perigo... em seu nome... e não podia acompanhá-lo. Não podia estar lá com ele, não podia lhe proteger as costas. Por causa do bebê que crescia em seu ventre, ela estava relegada a este lugar seguro, enquanto o homem que amava enfrentava as balas por ela.

Sentou-se no chão, e se balançou para frente e para trás, seus braços cruzados sobre seu estômago, lamentando-se brandamente enquanto as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. Este terror pela segurança de Edward era a pior coisa que já havia sentido, muito pior do que tinha conhecido nas mãos de seus seqüestradores, pior inclusive que quando lhe dispararam. Ao menos ela tinha estado lá então tinha podido ajudá-lo e tocá-lo.

Agora não podia fazer nada.

Um estouro agudo e profundo que soou como um trovão fez que saltasse. Exceto que não era um trovão; o céu do deserto era brilhante e espaçoso. Enterrou o rosto em seus joelhos, chorando mais forte. Mais tiros. Alguns soavam mais suaves e apagados. Um pigarro peculiar. Outro trovão profundo, logo vários em rápida sucessão.

Logo, silêncio.

Ela se acalmou e engatinhou ao canto mais longe do quarto, atrás da cama. Sentou-se com as costas contra a parede, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos, e a pistola apontando para a porta. Não via como alguém além de Edward ou James poderia saber onde estava, mas não apostaria sobre isso. Não sabia nada sobre isto, ou quem era seus inimigos, salvo pelo Mack Prewett, provavelmente.

O tempo passava lentamente. Não tinha relógio de pulso, e o rádio relógio na mesa que estava ao lado da cama estava longe dela. Não se levantaria para revisar a hora. Simplesmente se sentaria aí com a pistola em mão e esperaria, e morreria um pouco mais com cada minuto que passava sem a presença de Edward.

Ele não retornou. Ela sentiu a frieza do desespero crescer em seu coração, estendendo-se até encher seu peito, a pressão dela quase deteve seus pulmões. Seu coração pulsava lentamente em um ritmo pesado e doloroso. Edward. Não podia sequer permitir-se pensar na palavra morto, mas estava aí, em seu coração e em seu peito, e não sabia como podia continuar.

Houve um breve golpe à porta.

— Isabela? —chamaram brandamente, uma voz que soava cansada e familiar. — Sou Art Sandefer. Tudo terminou. Mack está sob custódia, já pode sair.

Supunha-se que só Edward e James sabiam onde estava. Edward lhe disse que se alguém mais abrisse a porta, atirasse. Mas ela conhecia Art Sandefer por anos, conhecia e respeitava o homem e o trabalho que fazia. Se Mack Prewett tinha sido sujo, Art estaria por trás disso. Sua presença aqui tinha sentido.

— Bella? —O bracelete da porta soava.

Ela começou a levantar-se para deixá-lo entrar, logo se afundou de novo no piso. Não. Não era Edward nem era James. Se ela tinha perdido Edward, o menos que podia fazer era seguir suas últimas instruções ao pé da letra.

Seu objetivo tinha sido sua segurança, e ela confiava nele mais do que tinha confiado em outra pessoa em sua vida, incluindo seu pai. Definitivamente confiava nele mais que no Art Sandefer.

Não esteve preparada para o peculiar e pequeno som. Logo, a trava da porta explodiu, e Art Sandefer abriu a porta e entrou. Em sua mão tinha uma pistola com um grosso silenciador ajustado no extremo do canhão. Seus olhos se cruzaram através do quarto, os seus eram cansados, cínicos e muito inteligentes. E ela soube.

Bella apertou o gatilho.

Edward esteve lá só momentos, segundos, mais tarde. Art tinha caído sentado contra a porta aberta, sua mão pressionava o buraco em seu peito e seus olhos a olhavam com comoção. Edward afastou de uma patada a arma da mão estendida de Art, mas essa foi toda a atenção que pôs no homem ferido. Caminhou sobre ele como se não estivesse aí, cruzando rapidamente o quarto onde Bella estava sentada e encolhida no canto, com o rosto branco e banhado de lagrimas. Seu olhar era estranhamente distante e desfocado. O pânico rugiu através dele, mas uma rápida inspeção não revelou sangue. Ela parecia ilesa.

Ele se agachou a seu lado, retirando com suavidade o cabelo do rosto.

— Querida? —perguntou ele com um tom suave. — Já terminou tudo. Está bem?

Ela não respondeu. Ele se sentou no chão ao seu lado e a pôs em seu colo, mantendo-a perto e apertada contra o calor de seu corpo. Ele seguiu murmurando de forma tranqüilizadora, um gentil som de consolo. Ele podia sentir o batimento de seu coração contra ele, o ritmo era forçado e alarmantemente lento. Apertou-a mais forte, afundando seu rosto contra seu abundante cabelo.

— Ela está bem? —perguntou James, enquanto caminhava também sobre o Art Sandefer e se aproximava do irmão e de sua nova cunhada. Outras pessoas estavam entrando na habitação, pessoas que atenderam ao homem ferido. Mack Prewett era uma delas, olhando com olhos agudos e duros a seu ex-superior.

— Ela ficará bem — murmurou Edward, levantando a cabeça. — atirou em Sandefer.

O olhar dos irmãos se encontraram em um momento de compreensão. A primeira vez era a mais dura. Com sorte e cuidados, Sandefer sobreviveria, mas Bella sempre seria uma daquelas que sabiam o que era apertar do gatilho.

— Como ele soube qual era o quarto? —perguntou Edward, mantendo sua voz calma.

James se sentou na cama e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os antebraços em seus joelhos. Sua expressão era bastante agradável e seus olhos eram frios e pensativos.

— Devo ter uma fuga em meu grupo —disse ele como um fato realista. — E sei quem é, porque só uma pessoa sabia o número deste quarto. Encarregarei-me disso.

— Faça-o.

Bella se moveu no abraço de Edward, enroscando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Edward —disse ela, com voz débil e estrangulada, tremendo.

Apesar de tudo ele se sentia da mesma forma, escutou o pânico em sua voz, e o desespero.

— Estou bem — sussurrou ele, beijando as têmporas. — Estou bem.

Sacudiu-a um soluço, que controlou rapidamente. Ela estava em combate. A emoção cresceu no peito de Edward, uma grande borbulha dourada com tal força que ameaçava deixá-lo sem respirar e sem que seu coração pulsasse. Ele fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas que ardiam neles.

— Oh, Deus —disse ele com a voz ainda mais rouca. — Pensei que tinha chegado muito tarde. Vi o Sandefer entrar antes de que pudesse rodeá-lo e logo escutei o disparo.

Ela apertou seus braços em forma convulsiva ao redor de seu pescoço, mas não disse nada.

Edward pôs uma mão em seu ventre, respirando fundo enquanto tratava de recuperar o controle. Estava tremendo, observou ele com uma surpresa distante. Só Bella podia fazer picadinho de seus nervos.

— Quero o bebê —disse ele, com voz ainda trêmula. — Mas nem sequer pude pensar nele. Tudo o que pude pensar era que se te perdesse... — quebrou-se, incapaz de continuar.

— Bebê? —perguntou James.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, movendo-a contra o peito de Edward. Seu rosto seguia enterrado contra ele, e não olhou para cima.

— Bella, este é meu irmão James —disse ele.

Seu tom seguia sendo áspero e intranqüilo.

Às cegas, Bella estendeu sua mão. Divertido, James a estreitou gentilmente, logo voltou para pescoço de Edward. Ele ainda tinha que lhe ver o rosto.

— Prazer em conhecê-la —disse ele. — Também estou feliz pelo bebê. Isso desviará a atenção de mamãe por um tempo.

O quarto estava cheio de gente: segurança do hotel, polícia de Las Vegas, médicos, sem mencionar Mack Prewett e o FBI, que estavam controlando tudo com calma. O pessoa de James tinha desaparecido, fundindo-se nas sombras às que pertencia, onde melhor operavam. James tomou o telefone, fez uma breve ligação, e logo disse a Edward:

— Estão cuidando dele.

Mack Prewett se aproximou e se sentou na cama, ao lado de James. Seu rosto estava agitado enquanto olhava a Bella, agarrada firmemente nos braços de Edward.

— Ela está bem?

— Sim —disse ela, respondendo por si mesmo.

— Art está crítico, mas pode viver. Economizaria-nos um montão de problemas se não o fizesse —a voz de Mack era plana e sem emoção.

Bella se estremeceu.

— Nunca tivemos a intenção de te envolver, Bella —disse Mack. — Comecei a suspeitar que Art estava jogando em ambos os lados, assim pedi a seu pai que me ajudasse a descobrir se era realmente verdade. A informação tinha que ser legítima, e o embaixador conhece mais gente, tem acesso a mais informação interna, do que se pode acreditar. Art foi pelo anzol como um peixe faminto. Mas logo pediu algo realmente crítico, o embaixador ficou paralisado, no instante que soube foi que tinham te seqüestrado. Seu pai quase ficou louco.

— Por isso, estes bastardos em Benghazi sabiam que estávamos chegando —disse Edward, com olhos frios.

— Sim. Arrumei para mudar um pouco a hora, quando dava a informação ao Art, mas isso foi o mais que pude fazer para ajudar. Não esperavam que vocês chegassem tão cedo como fizeram.

— Não posso acreditar. Art Sandefer, de todas as pessoas —disse Bella, levantando a cabeça para olhar Mack. — Até que vi seus olhos. Pensei que você era o sujo.

Mack sorriu torcidamente.

— Imagino que compreendeu tudo o que estava passando.

— Papai me avisou. Ficava muito assustado cada vez que saía de casa.

— Art te desejava —explicou Mack. — Ele tomou com calma por um momento, ou teríamos fechado isto semanas atrás. Mas não era só informação. Art te desejava.

Bella estava atônita pelo que Mack lhe estava dizendo. Ela olhou para Edward e viu que tinha as mandíbulas apertadas. Essa foi a razão do por que não a violaram em Benghazi; Art a tinha reservado para ele mesmo. Nunca poderia liberá-la, é obvio, se ela visse seu rosto. Possivelmente a tivesse drogado, mas o mais provável era que simplesmente a tivesse violado, mantido com ele por um tempo e logo a teria assassinado. Ela estremeceu, voltando uma vez mais o rosto contra a garganta de Edward. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele estava a salvo e ileso; para ela era difícil sair do escuro sedimento de desespero, apesar de que sabia que o pior não tinha passado. Sentia-se intumescida e doente.

Mas logo ocorreu um pensamento, um que teria tido mais logo se a preocupação por Edward não tivesse apagado todo o resto de sua mente. Ela olhou ao Mack de novo.

— Então meu pai está limpo.

— Absolutamente. Esteve trabalhando comigo desde o começo — ele encontrou seu olhar e se encolheu de ombros. — Seu pai pode ser uma dor no traseiro, mas sua lealdade nunca esteve em tecido de julgamento.

— Quando o chamei esta manhã...

Mack fez uma careta.

— Ele está aliviado de saber que o amava o suficiente para lhe chamar, apesar da evidência em seu contrário. Entretanto, ao abandonar o hotel, agitou um ninho de serpentes. Pensava que tínhamos tudo sob controle.

— Como?

— Por mim —interpôs James, e pela primeira vez Bella olhou a seu cunhado.

Não começou a babar, mas teve que admitir que era assombrosamente bonito. Vendo-o com objetividade, era o homem mais atraente que tinha visto. Entretanto, de longe preferia o rosto sombrio e marcado de Edward, com seus olhos anciões.

— Registrei-me em outro hotel com o nome de Edward —explicou James. — Não estava registrada em absoluto, mas Art sabia que estava com o Edward, porque revisou a matrícula do carro alugado e rastreou o aluguel até o cartão de crédito de Edward. Não queríamos fazer nada óbvio para ele, queríamos que desse o trabalho nos buscar, para que não suspeitasse nada. Entretanto, quando averiguou que se casou com Edward, deixou de ser tão precavido —James sorriu. — Logo saiu para dar um passeio esta manhã, e se armou o circo. O telefone público que escolheu estava justo na frente do hotel onde me registrei, e o pessoal do Art te viu imediatamente.

No outro lado do quarto, os médicos finalmente tinham preparado Art Sandefer para levá-lo a um hospital. Edward observou o homem que tinha começado tudo, logo olhou com olhos entrecerrados ao Mack.

— Se o tivesse sabido com um pouco de antecipação, a maioria disto poderia ter sido evitado.

Mack não se intimidou desse olhar glacial.

— Como foram as coisas, Comandante, não esperava que tivesse os contatos que tem... —olhou a James — ou que se movesse tão rápido como o fez. Estive trabalhando com Art por meses. Você fez que as coisas acontecessem em um dia.

Edward ficou de pé, levantando Bella em seus braços, sem esforço, enquanto o fazia.

— Isso já terminou —disse ele com determinação. — Cavalheiros, se me desculparem, preciso cuidar de minha esposa.

Cuidar dela envolvia conseguir um terceiro quarto, porque a suíte estava em más condições e não queria que ela a visse. Colocou-a na cama, fechou a porta com fecho, logo depois de despi-la a ela e ele, meteu-se à cama com Bella, mantendo seus corpos nus o mais perto possível. Ambos necessitavam do consolo de suas peles nuas, sem barreiras entre eles. Ele se excitou imediatamente, mas agora não era o momento para fazer amor.

Bella parecia não poder deixar de tremer, e, para assombro dela, tampouco Edward. Abraçaram-se, tocando-se mutuamente o rosto, absorvendo o aroma e a sensação do um ao outro em um esforço de dissipar o terror.

— Te amo —sussurrou ele, abraçando-a tão forte que doíam as costelas pela pressão. — Deus, estava morrendo de medo! Não posso me controlar quando você está envolvida, meu amor. Pelo bem de minha saúde mental espero que o resto de nossas vidas seja do mais aborrecido.

— Serão —prometeu ela, beijando o peito. — Trabalharemos nisso —e as lágrimas nublaram seus olhos, porque não tinha esperado tanto, tão rápido.

Finalmente, era tempo de mais. Com suavidade entrou nela, e permaneceram entrelaçados, sem mover-se, como se seus nervos não pudessem suportar um brusco ataque agora, nem sequer um de prazer. Isso, também, veio a seu próprio tempo... o prazer dela, e o dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gente, estou triste.... acabou..............................T.T

Ainda falta um epilogo que vou postar semana que vem.... sei que vcs vão adorar ele........

To meio sem tempo de postar por isso não vai da pra responder os comentários.........

Bjuxx pra todas.........


	16. Epilogo

Epílogo

— Gêmeos —disse Bella, ainda atônita, tão desconcertada quando Edward enquanto iam pelo caminho que serpenteava o flanco da montanha Cullen. — Meninos.

— Disse que seria —disse Edward, olhando o montículo de seu estômago, que era muito grande para cinco meses de gravidez. — Meninos.

Olhou-o com os olhos frágeis pela comoção.

— Não o fez —disse ela cuidadosamente. — Não disse que viriam de pares.

— Não nasceram gêmeos em nossa família antes —disse Edward. Para falar a verdade, ele se sentia tão trêmulo como Bella. - Estes são os primeiros.

Ela olhou fora da janela, seu olhar passava cegamente sobre a vista impressionante das montanhas escarpadas e azuis. Agora viviam em Forks; quando Edward terminou o período de dois anos como xerife no Arizona, declinou ocupar o cargo nas eleições, e tinham se mudado para mais perto do resto da família. James tinha estado atrás dele nesses dois anos para que se unisse a sua organização... embora Bella ainda não estava segura do que era exatamente essa organização... e Edward tinha cedido no final. Não estaria fazendo trabalho de campo, porque não queria arriscar a vida que tinha com Bella e Nessie, e agora destes dois novos bebês que estavam crescendo dentro dela, mas tinha uma estranha capacidade de planejamento para o inesperado, e esse era o talento que estava usando.

Toda a família, incluindo o pai de Bella, reuniu-se na montanha para celebrar o Quatro de Julho, que seria no dia seguinte. Edward, Bella e Nessie tinham ido dois dias antes para uma visita estendida, mas Bella tinha sua consulta programada para hoje, e ele conduziu ao povoado, para ir ao consultório do doutor. Dada a forma que se estava expandindo a linha de seu quadril, deveriam ter esperado as notícias, mas Edward simplesmente imaginou que ela tinha mais tempo de gravidez do que tinham pensado. Ver esses dois pequenos fetos no ultra-som tinha sido um impacto, mas não havia dúvida disso. Duas cabeças, dois traseiros, quatro braços e mãos, quatro pernas e pés... e ambos os bebês eram definitivamente varões. Em forma muito definitiva.

— Não posso pensar em dois nomes —disse Bella, soando muito próxima às lágrimas.

Edward deu uns tapinhas no joelho.

— Temos quatro meses mais para pensar em nomes.

Ela limpou o nariz.

— Não há forma —disse ela— que possa levá-los por quatro meses mais. Teremos que ter seus nomes antes disso.

Eram uns bebês grandes, muito maiores do que tinha sido Nessie nessa etapa.

— Depois de Nessie, precisei de muita coragem só para pensar em ter outro bebê —continuou ela. —tinha me preparado para um. — Um. Edward, o que acontecerá se ambos forem como Nessie?

Ele empalideceu. Nessie era um demônio. Nessie tinha a intenção de deixar toda a família de cabelo branco dentro de ano. Por ser uma pessoa tão pequena, com um vocabulário limitado, podia causar um incrível alvoroço em um período de tempo extraordinariamente curto.

Chegaram ao topo da montanha, e Edward reduziu a velocidade do carro à medida que se aproximavam da grande casa do rancho. Uma variedade de veículos estavam estacionados no pátio: a caminhonete de Carlile, o carro de Esme, o carro rendido do Jasper e Alice, o carro rendido do Embaixador e a motocicleta de James. Emmet, Rose e seus cinco rufiões tinham chegado de helicóptero. Parecia que havia meninos em todas partes, do filho mais jovem do Jasper, de cinco anos, ao John, que era o filho mais velho de Emmet, que estava na universidade e tinha vindo com sua namorada atual.

Iriam adicionar dois mais à turma.

Saíram e subiram os degraus para o alpendre. Edward a rodeou com um braço e a abraçou, inclinando seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo que rapidamente os excitou. Bella transbordava de uma sexualidade especial quando estava grávida, e a singela verdade era que ele não podia resistir a ela. Seu jogo amoroso freqüentemente se estendia nesses dias, agora que a gravidez havia tornado seus seios tão sensíveis como tinham estado quando esteve grávida da Nessie.

— Parem com isso! —disse Jasper alegremente do interior da casa - é você quem a pôs nessa condição em primeiro lugar!

Resistente, Edward soltou a sua esposa, e juntos entraram na casa.

— Isso não é exatamente a verdade —disse a Jasper, quem riu.

O grande televisor estava ligado. Jasper e James estavam vendo algum evento de saltos. Carlile e Emmet estavam discutindo de estratégia do exercito. Rose estava falando de política com o embaixador. Esme e Alice estavam organizando um jogo para os meninos mais pequenos e olhou conhecedoramente o arredondado estômago de Bella.

— Como foi na verificação? —perguntou ela.

— Gêmeos —disse Bella, ainda com esse tom intumescido.

Dirigiu a Edward um olhar indefeso, do tipo "Como aconteceu isto".

O torvelinho de atividade se deteve de repente. As cabeças se levantaram e giraram. O pai de Bella ficou boquiaberto. O rosto da Esme de repente empalideceu seu resplendor.

— Ambos são meninos —anunciou Edward, antes de que alguém perguntasse.

Um suspiro quase de alívio se escutou na habitação.

— Graças a Deus —disse Jasper fracamente. — O que aconteceria se houvesse outro... ou dois... como Nessie!

A cabeça de Bella se moveu de um lado a outro, quando começou a procurar uma pequena cabeça em particular.

— Onde está Nessie? —perguntou ela.

James se endireitou rápido de sua posição estendida no sofá. Os adultos olharam ao redor com um pânico crescente.

— Ela estava bem aqui —disse Jasper. — Estava arrastando uma das botas de papai.

Edward e Bella começaram uma rápida busca na casa.

— Faz quanto tempo? —perguntou Bella.

— Dois minutos, não mais. Bem antes que chegassem —Alice estava de joelhos, procurando sob as camas.

— Dois minutos! —Bella quase gemeu.

Em dois minutos Nessie quase podia destroçar a casa ela sozinha. Era surpreendente como uma pequena garotinha, com um rosto angelical, podia ser tal demônio.

— Nessie! — chamou ela. — Reneesme Carlie , saia de onde for que esteja! — às vezes isso funcionava.

A maioria não fazia.

Todos se uniram à busca, mas seu pequeno terror de cabelo acobreado não estava em nenhum lado. Toda a família tinha estado extasiada com seu nascimento, e a tinham adorado completamente, inclusive os travessos primos estavam fascinados pela delicadeza e beleza da nova Cullen. Realmente parecia angelical. Era adorável. Tinha o cabelo acobreado de Edward; seus olhos eram enviesados e aparentemente inocentes; e tinha umas covinhas em ambos os lados de sua boca de casulo. Sentou-se sozinha aos quatro meses, engatinhado aos seis e caminhou aos oito, e toda a família ficou louca apartir desde esse momento.

Encontraram a bota de Carlile sob a coleção de anjos de cristal de Esme. Pelas marcas da parede, Edward deduziu que sua querida filha tinha tratado de derrubar a coleção, lançando a bota. Felizmente, a bota era muito pesada para que ela a dirigisse. Seu braço lançador ainda não estava bem desenvolvido, graças a Deus.

Ela tinha um gênio espantoso por ser alguém tão pequeno, e também uma enorme vontade. Tratar de evitar que fizesse algo que ela estava determinada em fazer era como tratar de reter a maré com um cubo. Também tinha herdado o talento de seu pai para planejar, algo que era extraordinário para seus dois anos. Nessie era capaz de tramar a ruína de qualquer que cruzasse por seu caminho.

Uma vez, quando Alex, o segundo filho de Emmet, viu-a com uma faca na mão e rapidamente tirou antes de que pudesse ferir alguém ou algo. Nessie teve uma tremenda birra que só se deteve quando Edward lhe deu um tapinha em seu traseiro. A disciplina de seu adorado papai fez que chorasse tão desconsoladamente que todos os outros sentiram um nó na garganta. Isso, e que a sentassem em sua cadeira de castigo, eram longe as duas únicas coisas que podiam reduzi-la às lágrimas.

Quando deixou de chorar, começou a fazer panelas em uma esquina por um momento, dando todo o tempo olhadas ameaçadoras para Alex sobre seu diminuto ombro. Logo foi onde Bella estava para que a consolasse, subindo ao colo de sua mãe para que a embalasse. Sua seguinte parada foi o colo de Edward, para lhe mostrar que o tinha perdoado. Enroscou seus bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço e esfregou sua gordinha bochecha contra a dele. Inclusive tirou uma pequena sesta, recostada flácidamente sobre o largo ombro de seu pai. Quando despertou, desceu do colo e foi à cozinha, onde pediu a Esme refrigerante , a que chamava, de "gasosa". Lhe deixavam beber refrigerantes sem cafeína, assim Esme lhe deu uma das garrafas verdes que sempre guardava especialmente para Nessie. Edward e Bella sempre compartilhavam uma diversão íntima pelo amor de sua filha por Seven-Up, assim não houve nada incomum em vê-la agarrar a familiar garrafa em suas diminutas mãos. Tomaria uns quantos goles, logo com grande concentração enroscaria a tampa à garrafa e a arrastaria com ela até que estivesse vazia, o que geralmente tomava um par de horas.

Nesta ocasião, Edward a tinha estado observando, sorrindo ante a expressão de felicidade, quando suas mãozinhas se fecharam na garrafa. Pavoneou-se fora da cozinha, sem deixar que Esme abrisse a garrafa por ela e se parou no corredor, onde a agitou com tanto vigor que todo seu corpo ricocheteou para cima e abaixo. Logo, com um sorriso muito doce em seu rosto, quase foi dançando à sala de estar e passou a garrafa para Alex com uma coquete inclinação da cabeça.

—"Abre por favor" — lhe havia dito com sua adorável vozinha... e logo retrocedeu uns passos.

— Não! —tinha gritado Edward, saltando de sua cadeira, mas foi muito tarde. Alex já tinha girado a tampa e quebrado o selo. A garrafa jorrou, pulverizando o pegajoso líquido na parede, o piso e a cadeira. Todo o líquido foi direto na cara do Alex. Ao mesmo tempo que as arrumou para fechar firmemente a garrafa, já estava ensopado.

Nessie tinha aplaudido com as mãos e dito:

— Ji, ji, ji.

E Edward não estava certo se era de uma risada ou uma brincadeira. Não importava. Ele caiu ao piso, rindo a gargalhadas, e havia uma lei inquebrável, escrita em pedra, onde dizia que não podia castigar às jovenzinhas que riam pelo que tinham feito.

— Nessie! —chamou-a agora. — Quer um sorvete?

Depois das Seven-Up os sorvetes eram seu presente favorito.

Não houve resposta.

Sam entrou correndo à casa. Tinha dez anos e era o filho do meio de Jasper e Alice. Seus olhos azuis estavam muito abertos.

— Tio Ed! —gritou ele. — Nessie está no telhado da casa!

— Oh, Meu Deus! —gritou Bella, e saiu correndo da casa tão rápido como pôde.

Edward a passou, com o coração na garganta. Todos seus instintos gritavam que tinha que chegar a sua filha o mais breve possível.

Todos saíram ao pátio, com os rostos pálidos pelo alarme, e olharam para cima. Nessie estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na borda do telhado e os olhou para baixo com seu pequeno rosto inocente.

— Olá —gorjeou ela.

Os joelhos de Bella se cambalearam, e Esme a rodeou com um braço protetor, para lhe dar apoio.

Não foi nenhum mistério a forma em que Nessie tinha subido ao telhado. Uma escada estava inclinada contra a casa, e Nessie era tão ágil como uma cobra. A escada não deveria ter estado aí; de fato, Edward teria jurado que não estava aí quando tinham chegado, fazia menos de cinco minutos atrás.

Ele olhou a escada, com o olhar fixo em sua filha. Sua pequena franziu o cenho, e ela ficou de pé, perigosamente perto da borda do telhado.

— Não! —gritou ela. — Não, papai!

Ele ficou imóvel no lugar. Ela não queria descer, e não tinha absolutamente nada de medo. Não prestou mais atenção a sua perigosa situação, que o que tivesse dado se estivesse em sua cama.

— Edward —sussurrou Bella, com voz estrangulada.

Ele estava tremendo. Nessie balançou um pé e apontou com o dedo.

— Papai abaixo —ordenou ela.

Ele não podia alcançá-la a tempo. Não importava quão rápido se movesse, seu bebê ia cair. Só havia uma coisa por fazer.

— James! —ladrou ele.

James soube imediatamente. Caminhou para frente, sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco que pudesse assustá-la. Quando estava bem debaixo dela, sorriu a sua angelical sobrinha, e ela lhe devolveu o sorriso. Ele era seu tio favorito.

— Jam —disse ela, mostrando todos seus diminutos dentes brancos.

— Minha pequena ruivinha —disse ele carinhosamente. — Realmente vou sentir saudades quando estiver na prisão. Dou-te... OH, possivelmente à idade de seis anos.

Benjy, o filho menor de Jasper, começou falar detrás deles.

— Por que o tio James a chama seu ruivinha? Seu nome é Nessie.

Nessie abriu os braços, ricocheteava para cima e para baixo na ponta dos pés. James levantou seus braços.

— Vêem, biscoitinho —disse ele, e riu. — Salta!

E ela saltou.

Agarrou-a habilmente no meio do ar, e abraçou seu precioso corpinho em seu peito. Bella estourou em lágrimas de alívio. Logo, Edward estava lá, tomado a sua filha em seus braços, pressionando seus lábios em sua redonda e pequena cabeça, e Bella correu para ser envolta também em seu abraço.

Rose olhou para Emmet.

—Te perdôo por não ter nenhum espermatozóide feminino —anunciou ela, e Emmet riu.

Jasper franziu o cenho em forma severo ao Sam.

— Como chegou essa escada aí? —demandou ele.

Sam se olhou os pés.

Emmet também começou a franzir o cenho a seus meninos.

— De quem foi a brilhante idéia de jogar no telhado da casa? —perguntou Emmet aos seis meninos que não tinham estado dentro, e que não estavam absolvidos de culpa.

Os seis meninos rasparam o chão com seus sapatos, incapazes de levantar o olhar aos pais que os confrontavam.

Jasper tirou a escada, que se supunha tinha que estar no estábulo. Ele assinalou essa estrutura em questão.

— Vão —disse ele severamente, e dois dos meninos começaram seu relutante andar ao estábulo... e a seu castigo.

Benjy se agarrou à perna de Rose, piscando os olhos a seus dois irmãos maiores.

Emmet apontou ao estábulo. Seus cinco filhos partiram.

Os dois irmãos altos e de ombros largos seguiram a seus filhos ao estábulo.

Nessie acariciou o rosto de Bella.

— Mami o que foi? —perguntou ela, e seu lábio inferior tremia quando olhou para Edward. — Arruma papai.

— Arrumarei-o, de acordo —murmurou ele. — Aplicarei um pouco de cola a seu pequeno traseiro e te colarei a uma cadeira.

Bella riu através de suas lágrimas.

— Todos desejávamos uma menina —disse ela, soluçando que ria e chorava de uma vez. — Bom, cumpriu-se nosso desejo!

Carlile estendeu os braços e tirou a sua única neta dos braços de seu filho. Sorriu, e ele disse tristemente:

— Com sorte, passarão trinta anos antes de que haja outra. A menos que... —seus olhos escuros se entrecerraram quando olhou para James.

— De maneira nenhuma —disse James firmemente. —Não vou me casar. Não vou ter filhos. Já estão começando a chegar em grupo, assim é tempo de fazer uma pausa. Não vou entrar no negócio de ser pai.

Esme lhe sorriu docemente.

—Veremos —disse ela.

FIM


	17. Nota da Autora

N\A

MEUS AMORES......

A FIC ACABOU, EU SEI TBM TO TRISTE......T.T

QUERO AGRADECER A CADA UMA QUE ACOMPANHOU A FIC ATÉ AGORA, CADA REVIEWS MARAVILHOSA QUE RECEBI, O INCENTIVO, OS ELOGIOS, ENFIM AGRADECER POR TUDO.....

VCS ME DERAM FORÇAS PARA CONTINUAR ESSA FIC......

E BOM JÁ ESTOU COM UMA NOVA NA CABEÇA.......

SERÁ MAIS UMA ADAPTAÇÃO, O NOME DA FIC SERÁ.....

*

*

**SANTUÁRIO DA MORTE**

*

*

VAI SER MARA, E BEM MAIOR QUE ESSA, VAI TER MUITO MISTÉRIO, ROMANCE, LEMONS, DRAMA, UM POUCO DE TUDO, ESPERO QUE VCS LEIAM TBM, VOU ESTAR ESPERANDO.......

OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ, E ESPERO VCS NA PRÓXIMA......

BJUXX^^


End file.
